Going Home
by ZisisGirl23
Summary: After the death of her best human friend Lisa wants nothing more then to return to her old home. Arbor, the underground vampire boarding school has always been home but when Lisa returns in search of answers and hope she realized things have changed. Including Daniel who now hates her for whatever reason and is dating her worst enemy.
1. Prologue

**Hey People! I decided to try this tory. Let me know what you think and if i should continue! R&R!~ ZisisGirl23**

"Are you sure you want this?" Mom asked after parking our red Honda in the middle of the Redwood Forest. We were hours away from San Diego now.

I looked out the windshield at the clearing in front of us. Underneath it was Arbor: my home, my old life, my only world since I was three. It was the vampire school for the kids here in California. But I left that haven to9 find happiness in the human world. And I had found it but I soon realized that where there is happiness, hell is not too far behind. Coming back home though, made a difference. It was either this or hell…

I left home to live with my parents, to seek out the world the humans were so fascinated with. The world I would come to know when I would turn twenty one. In the human world I learned who my parents truly were, how the humans lived, and how to feed with out committing murder. It had been fun and I had found so many new friends among the humans. For once I thought I finally belonged. But I didn't realize that there was no other place I belonged in besides Arbor.

All my efforts of happiness had been worthless when my life spun out of control/ And that's when I found myself missing Arbor more then ever.

"This place will always be home." I said. Mom didn't want me to go back. She had left me to Arbor where all vampire children went when they started understanding who they were, and craving blood. Mom was an amazing vampire and could pass for a human better then anyone I knew. Besides me. I'm not being egotistical. I'd been around humans longer and more casually then mom had when she had been my age so being around humans was second nature.

"I know you were miserable after Jackie's attack. But you have to let it go Lisa. There was nothing you could do." She said quietly and tears flooded my eyes.

"I could have though. I could have told her who I was and warned her. I could have stopped her from going with that guy. I just thought…I thought I recognized him from somewhere. And then she wouldn't listen to me." I wiped the tears and looked away. Jackie had been my best human friend. She was the only other person I trusted besides one of my other vampire friends.

Didn't know who I was though, what I was. And the night we ha finished band practice we decided to go clubbing. That night she was swept off her feet for a boy…a vampire. But she didn't know about the vampire part, and I tried to stop her. But she wouldn't listen. I was about to fight when another vampire knocked me out. When I woke up I found police cars outside the club and my best friend's body being dragged out. People knew it was blood loss, but not from what. If they had looked closer she bad two tiny little holes in her neck, her wrist, and shoulder.

Not one but three vampires had killed her. Three. Vampires weren't supposed to kill humans, just drink a safe amount for them and the human. Some drank fresh blood others from blood packets mailed to them by donors. But there were rogue vamps, and this is what they did. They killed.

Arbor was the only safe place for me now though. If I left the house the vampires might come after me to make sure I didn't open my mouth. Plus I had a feeling that Arbor was connected. The vampire who had Jackie was oddly familiar from the memories I could find. But after being knocked out by another I hardly remembered what they looked like. But Arbor had answers, it always did and that's one of the reasons I was back.

"This is where I can start over and find answers, mom." I said finally, and she nodded. She hugged me and kissed my cheek. Then I got out of the car and grabbed my bags. I went to the middle of the clearing and uttered the Latin word for vampire and whoosh I was suddenly underground starring at the iron gates of Arbor. There inside the gates right in front of the main building stood a huge Arbor tree. The only one to ever grow underground, without sun light. Some say it's magic, I think it's the fact that the tree is a symbol of faith. Whenever someone loses faith and hope the tree looses a leaf. It lost more then one when I left as I could see and looking at it now I could see new buds at my arrival.

I breathed in the air and looked at the five marble white buildings. I pressed my finger to the door bell. The speaker beside it cracked.

"Hello? May I help you?" Mrs. Lynn from the office asked. I smiled knowing there was a camera somewhere watching me.

"Hey Mrs. Lynn, it's Lisa. I'm back." I said and the crackling continued for a moment.

"Lisa! Come on it sweaty! We've been expecting you!" She cried and the iron gates creaked open. I walked in and stopped at the tree and pressed my hand against the hard bark and breathed in the scent of the underground and the Arbor tree. I smiled.

"Home at last." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you to the two people that reviewed! It means alot! For the rest of you please review if you want me to continue...i need to know if this story is worth it! So try this chapter!~ ZisisGirl23**

Walking through the main building in Arbor brought back so many memories. I left Arbor when I was thirteen. Now I was seventeen. I remember everything and where everything was. I turned down the hall and walked into the main office where Mrs. Lynn enveloped me into a hug.

"Oh you're all grown up!" She cried and I laughed.

"Yeah time seems to have that affect on me." I said, she was always the mother bear of all of us. She handed me my room key and schedule.

"They don't know you're here…I didn't tell anyone." She said and I smiled. I didn't want anyone to know I was coming back, incase people started rumors about me BEFORE I got to the school. I knew everyone here and they all knew me, so news traveled fast and I could set them straight quicker this way.

"The boys will be starring at you." She said with a laugh and I rolled my eyes. She had always teased me for my lack of boys around me. I didn't date guys here because it was too weird since I grew up with all of them. They were like brothers to me, but now…now things were different. They were different and so was I. now they wouldn't be my brothers. In the human world I had tried relationships and they had worked, not for long but I did have one guy who was always there. Nate.

Nate was my brother up in the human world and he always watched over me. He was good friends with me and Jackie. After Jackie was murdered we grieved together and I told him everything. He accepted it, all of it. He could see my longing to come home but I didn't until he finally told me that if I didn't I'd do something stupid and he was right. Most days I was so upset, so depressed, so out of it I didn't even notice the day go by. At one point I freaked out in public and cried and screamed started throwing things. Nate had calmed me down but it wasn't enough, he knew I'd be better off here without risking my secret, by being with my own kind. And he had been right. But I already missed him and the band. Nate was lead guitar and I lead singer, but we had done duets and that's what strengthened our friendship…music. He gave me a gift, by teaching me how to play guitar and sing and how to write a song. Now you couldn't keep me away from it all.

Nate had the band have a party for me and in the end he hugged me and told me we'd keep in touch. I told him on the days my class went to feed up in the human world I'd come over and we'd all play. That was the deal. How to get a message to him though was a problem. There were only a few guys willing to sneak something into the human world without getting caught. The same guys might have changed so I'd have to ask around.

Suddenly the office door burst open and a petite blonde haired, green eye girl walked in. She shrieked when she saw me and pulled me into a hug. I squeezed her tightly.

"Lisa!" She cried.

"Rachel!" I squealed. Rachel had been the only vampire I had kept in contact with. She knew everything about how my human world experience was, even about Jackie. She smiled at Mrs. Lynn and I waved bye. WE walked out the door and up the stairs to the girls' dorm rooms.

"Oh My God! I can't believe it! You're back!" She cried and I smiled as she caught me up on who the teachers were and who had left and transferred. It wasn't much of a change and I was

glad.

"So when we feed will you intro me to Nate?" She asked and I laughed. I was laughing and smiling a lot more then I had been above. Every girl wanted to meet Nate. They all glared when they saw me with him, too bad they didn't know we weren't a couple.

"Yeah, he might actually consider you after all the tohers." I said and she scowled.

"He cant have THAT many girls around him."

"Since I left he probably has hundreds." I said as we rounded the corner after exiting the stairwell on the third floor. Is topped mid-step.

There in front of us was a sight I would gladly forget if I could. There was a couple pressed against a door and in a tight embrace. Jeez teenage vamp hormones were raging. Rachel let out a gag.

"Those two are either going to drink each other until they are poisoned if not then swallow each other." The guy was sucking black vampire blood from the girl's neck. We could drink each other's blood but not too much or we'd be poisoned the only other vampire's blood you could drink without being poisoned would be your soul mate's, but for right now we didn't know who they were and probably wouldn't for the next few years.

The guy pulled back and my eyes widened further. He looked us and a evil lopsided grin appeared on that face. His fangs were out and he looked deadly. Oh I knew that smile anywhere. And Sadly enough I knew the girl in his arms as well.

"Well well well, if it isn't Lisa Risa. Back from the living, are we?" He asked. I looked him over and boy was I right when I said these boys weren't my brothers anymore. He was H-O-T hot. His brown hair was tousled and fell a little into his blue eyes. He wore a gray tight t-shirt that outlined his abs. He wore black jeans and black sneakers. He made such a plain outfit look amazing. I soon realized I was staring and looked up at his eyes. His grin widened and he stepped closer to me. I didn't back down.

"Daniela. Dating skanks?" I asked using his old nickname since he used mine. I gestured over to Jessica, the girl he had been drinking from. Jessica and I had ALWAYS been enemies since she threw spaghetti at me at lunch when we were four. Since then the pranks had never stopped and Daniel had helped with some. But from the looks of it though Daniel had changed sides. Why? I didn't have a clue since we'd been inseparable since the spaghetti incident and he had given me his napkin. Him me and Rachel had been best friends since.

"I go by Danny now." He replied coolly and looked over at Jessica and she walked over and slid herself into his arms. I wrinkled my nose.

"That doesn't answer my questions." I replied hotly.

"Call her what you want, your opinions don't matter here anymore." He snapped and I just stared as Jessica gave me a satisfied smirk and pulled Daniel back into a long passionate kiss as he opened the door to her room and they slid inside.

When the door slammed shut my jaw was hanging and I wanted to claw my eyes out. Daniel had had a fair share of girls when I was his friend…but this? This looked serious. I turned to Rachel.

"How long have Mr. Player and Ms. Slut been at it?" I asked.

"For about a year now. It surprised everyone trust me. How long has been a jerk?" She asked as though reading my mind. "That's been going on for about three years." She said. I stared at the door and looked away. This was definitely ultimate betrayal on Daniel's part but what did he care? If Daniel hated someone he went all the way, like I did. But thing was, what did I do to him? Nothing, absolutely nothing. He just needed an excuse to leave his friends for a girl and a bed. Not surprising since that was what most guys did. All they needed was a girl and a bed.

It was around eight o'clock when I went to bed and woke up at six. Rachel had stayed and we talked, and laughed. We picked out my outfit for the morning and by the end of the night I had forgotten about Daniel and Jessica.

The next morning though I realized that my plain white room with a bed in the middle and bags strewn all over had been entered in. I just knew. When you did pranks all your life you knew theses things. I walked around the room and finally into the bathroom. I smelled the scent of another being. It was a mix of mint and…nutmeg? I had only smelled that on one person and I was seriously hoping I was wrong. But when I opened my shampoo bottle to find hair dye in it I knew. And I was pissed off.

When I was ten Jessica and I had got in a fight, her claiming I had cheated off her on a test and it ended with me breaking her nose. But during that fight she had pulled out a fistful of my hair. That evening while Rachel was comforting me as I cried at my lost hair Daniel snuck into Jessica's room and changed her shampoo to hair dye. Her hair was bright pink yesterday.

Daniel had been here. He snuck into my room, changed my shampoo to hair dye and then left thinking I was stupid. That rat bastard! Well two can play at this game. I took a shower and dyed the tips of my brown bangs with the hair dye which turned out to be bright purple and damn did it look good. Idiot, he could have put orange, or pink, or red but no he chooses purple, the one color that goes with my hair. I pulled on a black miniskirt, a black and purple stripped tank top, fishnets, and black leather knee length boots. My body wasn't the prettiest. I had average curves, average height, and pale gray eyes with gold flecks. But today I looked decent enough to show myself to my old classmates. Oh yeah, today was going to be a coaster ride.

I walked out of my dorm and could feel the stares of other girls, and the whispers. I walked down to the first floor and to the building next to the dorms this was the arts and history7 section. I walked to my literature class.

When I walked in all talking ceased. Mrs. Perry was never on time so kids just sat on the desks and talked and laughed. And right there in the center of it all was Daniel. He sat sunk in his seat with his feet up on his desk, crossed at the ankles. When I walked in his eyes widened but they went back to the same way before anyone could see. But I saw. I strode in and heard a few low whistles and a couple of smiles from some girls I used to know from other classes. People smiled and waved and were all polite the only ones who weren't, were Jessica's little group, luckily she wasn't in this class but her friends were, not to mention her backstabbing boyfriend. I walked past him and brushed my hand against his shoulder wanting to play with his thoughts a bit. He deserved it.

Daniel didn't even flinch and I took the seat behind him and leaned close to his hear to whisper into it.

"Thanks for the hair idea." I whispered and he tensed. The muscles under his black hoodie locked up and I smiled as I leaned back into my seat and pulled out my lyrics notebook from my messenger bag. I started writing and getting lost in the poetry when I felt his smoldering glare reach me. I looked up and put on a mocking surprised look. He knew it was fake.

"There something you need…Danny?" I asked. I heard one of his old friends Jacob let out a laugh and some of the girls gasped.

" Danny huh? Seems as though his soft spot for you hasn't died huh Lisa?" Jacob said and I turned to look at him. Daniel was glaring at him now.

"Soft spot? Oh I thought it was a heart felt crush. He did leave a little present in my bathroom this morning. How else did I do this to my hair?" I asked with a mocking laugh and Jacob laughed too. Daniel wanted to be the leader of "People who Hate Lisa," then fine but I was now the leader of "People who hate Daniel," and he knew it.

"Careful Danny boy, who knows what Jessie will do when she finds about your betrayal." Jacob joked and Daniel growled lowly at him.

"I'd watch who you talk to Jake. Don't want to keep bad company with the cowards." Daniel said and nodded his head to me. Jacob scowled at Daniel.

Mrs. Perry walked in and Daniel turned around but not before pinching my calf hard. It stung it wasn't a playful kind of pinch. It was a 'I can kill you, so watch it,' kind of pinch. I bit my lip and looked away from him as Mrs. Perry welcomed me back then began class.

Daniel's threat hung and I realized that my friend was truly gone and it hurt. But I pushed it away. I had been so sad for so long, it was now time for me to be happy. But for some reason I couldn't push something out of my head, a memory. The night Jackie was murdered a hand had grabbed me and then a hand punched me to knock me out. The hand had been firm, strong and calloused. Just like Daniel's had felt….did he know something? Was that the reason he was being a jerk to me? No. Daniel couldn't, it was ridiculous. The smell I had smelt off the attacker had been blood and oranges. A horrible combination but I knew Daniel's scent. It was the same one that I smelled in my room. Mint and nutmeg. And for some odd reason I couldn't get enough of it.

I breathed in deeply and Daniel turned around his eyebrows raised. His fingers brushed my knee in warning and I looked away. When I looked back he had his evil smirk on and turned back round. For whatever reason I realized then I couldn't let Daniel go, because I needed him, now more then ever. He would know what to do about Jackie and he'd have helped me find out who did this. But would he listen to me? Could I get him to trust me once more? Or would I have to endure the pain of watching him with Jessica and both of them tormenting me?

So many questions and not one answer. This was not going as planned. Not at all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Peeps! Alright New chapter! Thanks to thsoe of you who have reviewed! I'm really starting to like this story! Are you guys?! What do you think?! Review please! Love the reviews, they help me write more! Thank you! chek out my other stories if you like this one!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter2**

Rachel and I met up for our middle class, which in the human world it'd be lunch but for us it'd be feeding class. You see vampires who go to Arbor don't see the real world once they enter Arbor until they turn sixteen where they went periodically to get a feel of it. They didn't live feed, but from blood packets from hospitals. When they turned seventeen they learn how to do the live feeding process. I on the other hand was experienced with it, but Mr. Jennings the teacher wanted me to come and help out.

Mr. Jennings was the classiest man I knew. He was black skinned, short graying black haired and had big eyes. Today he wore a white dress shirt, gold cufflinks, black slacks, and blue alligator shoes. Classy.

"So Jacob told me Danny's been giving you trouble." Rachel said as we sat down in the big room at a round table.

"Sort of." I replied with a shrug and looked over at Danny who was sitting with Jessica, her friends and his bad boy crew. They were all a bunch of jocks in leather jackets thinking they were cool dating a bunch of peppy cheerleader girls. At least that's what they would be in a human school. Here though they actually had power.

"Well here you can show them up." Rachel said trying to cheer me up. In truth Daniel threatening me had hurt me emotionally. Usually he'd be the one trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah." I said as Jennings walked in and gestured for me to join him at the front. I got up and walked over to him and felt eyes on me. One of Danny's friends reached out and tried to brush my calf but I kicked it away. I was not playing around with these freaks. No way I was putting up with anyone's crappy behavior. When I reached the front Mr. Jennings cleared his throat.

"Young ones, you all remember Lisa." Mr. Jennings said gesturing to me. He was like a father to us really, where Mrs. Lynn was the mother. Everyone looked up with disinterested faces. Danny and Jessica were busy flirting and it sort of bugged me. Why? I had no idea.

"Lisa will be helping us learn the feeding process. She has first hand experience and according to the trustees of the school has mastered it better then any other student here at Arbor." Mr. Jennings continued and everyone watched me.

"Lisa, please tell them about how much blood you drink, who do you take from, how do you know to take from them, where, and who to trust." Mr. Jennings ordered.

"Okay so, I drink blood once every other week." I said and gasps arose. These guys drank every week at least once.  
"In the human world, you have to be in control and you shouldn't take too much from one human. Take at the most half a pint and don't ever attack. Ever. I never drank from my friends, because they're my friends. We were all in a band together and so basically every other week when we had a gig I'd scope out the area. For guys look for a lonely, desperate kind of girl. She's the one that's most likely to go for you, or one that's drunk, just work the charm. For girls…pick one that looks interested…too interested. If need be knock them out when you're done drinking from them. It works." Everyone was watching me, everyone except Daniel. I took a breath.

"All of us know that vampires have sweet spots they like to be bitten. Same goes for humans, find the sweet spot easier to drink from and easier to control." I said finishing and Mr. Jennings nodded.

"Would you please demonstrate how to find the sweet spot?" He asked and I shrugged. I didn't mind biting one of these guys, and I'm sure they wouldn't either.

"Daniel since you're so interested please come up here and be our test subject." Jennings called and Daniel's face went stony. My face drained of color as he stopped a full foot away from me.

"Um. I don't-" I started but was cut off.

"Just do it." Daniel said disinterested. It was one thing to not care if you are bitten, another thing to act like it's the worst thing in the world. I sighed and got close to him. I leaned in and I realized my head came up to his chin. When did he get so tall?

I ran my nose along his shoulder to his collar bone. I could hear cat calls coming form the room. Daniel was stiff, but nothing poked at him. Not the sweet spot. Then I remembered how he was all stiff when I breathed against the back of his neck. I leaned in further and my breast pressed against his chest. I ran my hands down his chest, trying to get him to relax. I breathed against the back of his neck I could reach with my mouth and he sucked in a breath. I kissed the spot just to be sure, tasting his spiciness or nutmeg and mint.

One second my fangs were about to dig into his skin the next his arms were around my face, hands wound into my hair dipping my head back and I felt something sharp pierce the skin under my ear. My Sweet spot. I gasped in pleasure and surprise as Daniel sucked hungrily at my blood. I was pressed against him tightly, so I couldn't push him away if I wanted to.

But I didn't have to because I was suddenly yanked out of his arms and a fist came flying to my face. Luckily I had quick reflexes. I pulled Jessica's wrist and twisted her around, shoving her to the ground as I twisted her hand hard. She whimpered.

"And I thought the human sluts were stupid." I said and meant it. Many girls had tried punching me in the face and this was the same thing I had done to them. Though them punching me was for a different reason all together.

"You bitch! Stay away from my boyfriend!" She cried out and I twisted harder.

"First off honey, you're not in a position to demand anything. Second he bit me, not my problem his sweet spot affects him so much. I'm guessing you didn't know it was there because he wasn't that crazy for you when you two were making out last night." Form the corner of my eye I could see my black blood on Daniel's fangs as he growled at me for my insult. Back to hating me. "Excellent work Lisa. You're skills are remarkable." Mr. Jennings say, prying me away from Jessica. The occasional fights between us didn't sway the teachers. They cheered it on.

"This was nothing, I've dealt with worse." I replied. I walked through the crowd of shocked kids to my messenger bag. Jennings dismissed us but not before telling me I would be working with Daniel, Rachel, and Jacob on the next feed, which was on Friday. I knew just where to take them, but I wasn't sure I was ready to teach Daniel anything.

After core classes I went upstairs and changed into a pair of mesh sport shorts and a sports shirt. I pulled on a pair of sneakers and ran downstairs to the back building hidden by the front ones. This one was all black and it was the gym. Inside coach Adrian was making everyone do stretches I walked to an empty space beside one of my old friends named Shannon.

Shannon looked over and smiled. She had auburn hair and green eyes. I waved and began stretching. Soon we were doing crutches and push ups. When I was about to think that I was back in the human school Coach paired us up for reflex training, basically a nicer way of saying fighting. Vampires got in fights with rogues all the time so this was to help us. Also to make sure if we ran into any trouble with the humans.

Coach paired me and Shannon and we went through the drills for running away, punching, and kicking. Shannon managed to clip me in the jaw while I got her stomach with a kick.

"So I heard about what happened in Jennings' class. Did Daniel really flip out like they said he did?" Shannon asked as I deflected her kick. She had better upper bodsy strength.

"Yeah. It was kind of weird. Not even a human would act that rash." I said as I tried to kick her again, but she turned her body away.

"Well, I think his girlfriend forgave him." She said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh really?"

"Judging from what's going on over there." She said and nodded to behind me. I turned around to find Daniel shirtless and Jessica in skimpy workout clothes sitting on top of his back while he did push ups. He was smiling and she was giggling. He suddenly went flat to the ground and shrieked with laughter as he turned over and pulled her down for a kiss. Gross. This was a gym not a bedroom.

"That's just wrong." I said wrinkling my nose.

"You're telling me. You didn't have to watch them every day last year." Shannon said with an equally disgusted face.

"I just can't understand it." I said as I wiped my forehead as we walked over to the water fountain.

"I know right. It was weird. Daniel started acting weird a year after you left and then he was a total jerk. Suddenly Jessica's all over him and he's not complaining. It was a horror movie to watch. He pushed all his friends away including Rachel. Did she tell you what he said to her?"

"Nope." I said leaning against the wall."

"He told her to get out of his life because she was 'desperate, naïve, and annoying'." She told me and my jaw dropped.

"What?!" I cried.

"Exactly! It was like he lost it a year after you left, which makes no sense since you left like twelve months before and he was fine. But now everyone who isn't his friend or Jessica's stays away from him." She said and I shook my head.

"He put hair dye in my shampoo this morning, luckily I caught it and then dyed the tips of my hair." I said, and her eyes widened.

"Isn't that what he did to Jessica?" She asked, and I nodded. Her fangs came out and she growled. I smiled and a plan started to form in my mind.

"Want to get him back?" I asked and she raised her eyebrows. And I smiled.

Shannon and I decided to meet up after everyone went to sleep to perform the prank. I had showered, washed my hair, and changed into a pair of sweats and an orange tank top. I took out my contacts, hey just because I was a vampire doesn't mean my vision was perfect. I pulled out my purple, rectangular glasses which rhinestones on the side.

By the time I was done it was seven. Rachel came over and we sat and talked. I told her about my plan and she was in. I told her that Daniel was so used to being the king it was time someone put him in his place. Jessica wasn't my main concern, I already proved I could take her I a fight. She'd stay away, but get her faithful boyfriend to get back at me, and I was expecting something soon. But for right now it was my move.

Lights went out at eleven, so I was surprised when there was a knock on my door at ten. I put down my book and walked to the door. I yawned and got up and walked to the door and there leaning against my door frame was His highness himself. When I saw him I almost slammed the door in his face but he grabbed the door anticipating my thoughts. He'd been doing that since we were eight.

He was wearing a pair of sweats like me, but mine were blue while his were black. He wore an electric blue thermal and his pair of black sneakers. He looked me up and down and smirked. I raised my eyebrows as he wiggled my glasses.

"Those new?" He asked as he shoved past me into the room. I shut the door knowing well that there was no way of getting him out of here without making a scene. But I would cause one if he wasn't out of here soon.

"There two years old. And what may I ask are you doing in my room?" I snapped as he sat in my desk chair and put his feet up on the desk. He was so full of himself. What happened to the humble, sweet and mischievous Daniel?

"Jacob said you had a note for me to deliver." He said looking around the room.

"You're the new messenger?" I asked doubtful.

"Yep. So give me the note and pay up. I don't go free." He said as he got up and walked to me. I groaned.

"You need a reality check." I grumbled as I scribbled a note for Nate. I handed it to Daniel, not completely trusting him. But what choice did I have? Friday was five days away and the band had to be ready. Daniel took the note and read it. I was about to snatch it away but he looked up at me with a confused look.

"Love you're sister?" He asked reading the end of it. I shrugged.

"Nate's like a big brother." I said and Daniel snorted.

"A human couldn't be you're brother." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You haven't been around them long enough. They're just like us, except they don't drink blood." I said.

"Their our prey. You shouldn't get too attached, they die because of us everyday." He said and I felt a pang in my chest. Jackie. I looked away from him and walked to my bed and sat down.

"You don't need to tell me twice. Now get out of my room!" I snapped. Daniel looked at me funny and suddenly he was sitting by me and his hands were pinching my sides angrily. He was hurting me, showing off how he could control me.

"Watch it." He snapped and I felt tears rise. The Daniel I knew would never hurt anyone like this. But this Daniel…this wasn't Daniel, this was someone else entirely. I slapped him straight across the face and pushed his hands away. He was so shocked that he didn't stop me. I opened the door and gestured for him to leave.

"You want to be a son of a bitch then fine, but don't be that way to me when I didn't do anything. You don't know anything Daniel, or should I say Danny? So stay away from me and I'll stay away from you." Well after tonight I will, depending on how you react to our prank. I thought. Daniel walked out and then stopped and looked over at me.

"How have you not changed Risa? I take that back, you have changed but not in the personality wise but as if something happened to you up there. But you're still the same Lisa Risa I know. How?" He asked, looking at me as if I was a puzzle. I shut the door not wanting to answer him. I stood against the door and sunk to the ground tears spilling. This was not how my first day home was supposed to go.

"Pick yourself up girl. We'll get back at him tonight." I told myself after a few minutes of letting the tears fall. At twelve Shannon and Rachel came over. They looked at me as they pulled out their make up kits. I smiled and grabbed mine. We made our way to the boy's dorm building. I had been to Daniel's room many times when we were little. We checked the halls and I grabbed the key I had kept to it from my bag. I unlocked the door carefully and walked inside. We shut the door quietly. Inside I saw the familiar white walls, filled with posters of actors and bands. One of his favorite movies was Pirates of The Caribbean and right above his bed was a poster of it.

And on that bed laid a passed out like the dead Daniel. He had his arm over his eyes and his legs tangled in sheets. I giggled and Rachel shushed me.

"So what do we do first?" Shannon asked.

"Nails, paint them hot pink, Rachel get his toes with a red. I'll do the face make up." I directed and we got to work

Slowly we managed to move his arm with only him grunting. He could sleep through a hurricane. The girls worked on his nails while I powdered his face to make it even paler and poured a mountain of blush to give him rosy cheeks. I gave him blue eye shadow, and then put a messy mascara and squiggly eye liner. And on his forehead I wrote 'King of Losers' in big letters with the liner. When we were done we took many pictures and we could barely contain our laughter. When we reached our building be burst into laughter and had a hard time shushing each other. When I got to my room and fell onto the bed I felt so much better. I laughed softly and fell asleep soundly. I was sure that Danny boy was going to be pissed in the morning but it would be so worth it!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming please! Anyways i know you're all waiting for Daniel's reaction so here it is! Please Review! Oh and guys some of you keep giving me suggestions...stop please...i have the story planned out, if i want suggestions believe me i will ask i promise, but right now i have everything in my head so please stop demanding things of me and i mean this in the nicest way possible, i really do. So later on i might need suggestions i will ask in my Author's Note like this one, but for right now, please layoff, just review, don't suggest yet. Thanks!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter3:**

The next day throughout the morning the girls and I posted the pictures of Daniel all over the school. Everyone was laughing and making fun of Danny boy, too bad he wasn't up and about to hear what people were saying. By second period I was beginning to think that he was still trying to get the make up off. But when Feeding Class came around I realized I was very very wrong.

I was walking through the main building, when there pinned to the bulletin board was a familiar pair of undergarments. He had pinned my…white bra with red polka dots and white hipster panties….to the bulletin board for EVERYONE to see.

As I looked around I could see the guys taking pictures with their phones and girls looking with their eyes wide, wondering whose undergarments those were. I took a breath and then used my vamp speed to get to the cafeteria. There I saw Daniel sitting sunk low in his seat with his legs propped on a table and his arms behind his head. He was watching the door, waiting for me.

When he saw me, his little devil smirk widened and his eyes dared me to make a scene. I walked stiffly towards him. When I stood right in front of him, his eyes locked on my boobs. I growled, and then he looked up to meet my eyes.

"Didn't know you were a c-cup." He said with his smirk.

"Take. Them. Down." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on Risa. I'm just having a little fun. Don't want this little battle to turn into a war, now do we?" He asked with a cold look.

"What do you want Daniel?" I asked.

"I want you out of here, that's what. You shouldn't have come back. Why did you anyways?" He asked as he unwound his arms.

"Does it matter?" I snapped back, not really wanting him to know.

"You know what I think? After what I saw at your so called 'brother's place I think you were dumped." He said and I just stared at him. Dumped? Seriously? That's the best he could do? He's even more shallow then I thought.

"I mean you seemed to really get defensive about…what's his name? Nate? Whatever, you just seemed to care about him a lot. What was he? An ex-boyfriend? Because he had a girl with him last ngiht. And let me tell you when I tried to give him your note he just looked at me like I was insane." Daniel said standing up. I just raised my eyebrows.

"First off, i was NOT dumped. Second, Nate always has a girl. And third, well he was probably thinking I wouldn't contact him." I said with a shrug.

"Really? Because last night he told me to leave him the hell alone. Like he never wanted to see me because I knew you." He said.

"Daniel, stop. This isn't any of your business. Why I came back? I have my reasons. Stick with your horny girlfriend, alright? And I'll stop the pranks." I said as I walked away, sitting down at the farthest end of the room. But for the rest of the class I could feel his eyes on me.

The next evening I was walking through the halls after gym. Daniel and I hadn't talked to each other since the day before. Shannon, Rachel and I were supposed to hang out this evening so when I got to my room I threw myself into the shower and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. I was about to pull out my contacts when I heard a bang from the other side of the wall, in my room.

I opened the door and walked outside right when I was suddenly grabbed by my hair and tossed to the ground. I shrieked but a hand covered my mouth. The hand was the same calloused and strong hand that punched me the night at the club, the same hand I thought was Daniel's. But this hand didn't smell like Daniel's mint and nutmeg scent. No this hand smelled like…oranges and blood.

"Hey girly, remember us?" He asked. His face was masked and my room's lights were turned off so I couldn't see a thing.

"You should, now where is it." A second one from behind said. Where was what? Huh?

"She's not the one who has it you moron. We're killing her because she was the one who figured out our scent!" Another hissed. I squirmed and wriggled and kicked as hard as I could but nothing worked. These were possibly grown vampires.

"Let's just finish this." The one on top of me said and suddenly each one of them grabbed one of my limbs. The guy on top bit my neck, while the one the other two had my shoulders. I cried out and screamed. And then my door was busted open and in came a shirtless and quite ruffled up Daniel. His eyes widened at the scene before him and the blood/orange scented men were off me and were at Daniel.

The thing about Daniel is he's always been abnormally strong. Some of us have always wondered why, but I never questioned it. At that moment. Daniel managed to get one guy in a headlock and knock another one down with a kick to the stomach.

The other man came at Daniel and out of instinct I jumped on top of him and punched his nose from behind. He cried out and then he grabbed me by the leg and swung me and my head hit the wall. I could feel blood oozing out. I yelped and saw Daniel wrestling another guy who refused to get knocked out. He looked up at me and our eyes locked. I felt like we had gone back in time when we had been up against a bunch of older vampires at Arbor when we were eight. I looked way first, not wanting to remember anything special that happened and that made us share a connection. I managed to get free the other guy's grip and then scramble away to my bed where I found the knife I kept under my pillow ever since Jackie's murder.

The guy charged and I stabbed him. And he fell. I knew he wouldn't be out for long, I needed a stake to really kill him. But silver did have an affect. I bent over and put my hands on my knees. My wet hair hung in my face but I didn't push it away. Daniel had gotten the other guy down. He walked towards me. He stopped in front of me and I felt him looked down at me. His hands came up as if he wanted to pull me into his arms but instead they roughly shook me so I would look at him.

"What the hell was that?!" He hissed. His eyes were full of anger but I didn't say a word. I wouldn't tell him anything. He didn't deserve to know.

"Risa, you have ten seconds to answer me before I knock you out and throw you into the same pile." He said as he gestured to the bodies that were slumbering. I looked away.

"What is wrong with you?!" He yelled and then I felt his hand slap across my face, and I knew another bruise would mar my cheek. I felt tears come up but I didn't say a word. He had slapped me. After everything that just happened, he slapped me.

"What is going on in here?!" Jessica shrieked as she walked into the room, and then just stood at the door frame and her eyes widened.

"Baby, why don't you come back to bed?" She asked as she looked away from the bodies.

"Are you freaking serious?! We were almost killed and you want him to come back to bed with you?!" I screamed and pushed Daniel away from me.

"He wouldn't have 'almost' been killed if it weren't for you!" Jessica screamed back. Daniel grabbed my arm and then pinned me face first to the wall.

"What is going on? You owe me and now my girlfriend an explanation." He said in a hushed tone as he pinched my wrists. I sucked in a breath.

"I owe you nothing." I hissed back. And I could hear his fangs come out. He bent down to my neck, his fangs grazing my skin.

"I could just bite it out of you. Where is that spot of yours again?" He asked.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Your girlfriend might not like it." I said, and suddenly I was very aware of the proximity we shared. I felt the hard muscles of his chest against my back. His legs pressed against the back of mine.

"You don't mind if I get an answer out of little Risa, do you babe?" He called over his shoulder.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Jessica said. She walked out and Daniel pressed further into me.

"Answer me." He said

"No!" I said and then he bit down right under my ear. I gasped, as he sucked my blood. I felt him smile and he drank more. I felt myself loose power. I felt so violated, but for some reason I enjoyed the sensation of his lips on my skin and his fangs sucking my blood.

"Tell me." He purred as he pulled back and kissed the spot. Suddenly my thoughts came rushing back, and my skin tingled from the bite. My mind went back to that night in the club, and the bite marks on Jackie. And then I screamed.

I saw it all over again. The punch, the three bite marks, her colorless body, the sirens and screams. I remembered it all. I screamed and I felt Daniel let me go suddenly. I fell to the floor, weak form the lack of blood. I screamed as I curled into a ball. Daniel tried to get me to open up, I could hear him trying to calm me down or say something.

The room was suddenly filled with people and they were all starring at the scene. I felt Rachel come and touch me, and I cringed away. Mrs. Lynn finally came and stroked my hair and I felt myself calm down and I felt myself slip away.

When I woke up I heard voices.

"She needs to go back up!" Rachel was saying.

"Why? What happened to her up there Rache? Because whatever did, it scarred her up on the inside pretty good. I don't want her back up there ever!" Daniel yelled back.

"Why do you care Daniel?! She could have died last night and it wouldn't have made a difference in your life. You wanted her gone anyways!" Rachel yelled back.

"What happened to her Rachel?" Daniel asked quietly in a dangerous voice. I opened my eyes to find them both at the foot of my bed arguing. The blood was all gone and the bodies were too.

"If she wanted you to know, then she would have told you." Rachel replied.

"She's not going back." Daniel said.

"Nathan is the only one who can get her to calm down, or make sense of what happened, Daniel." Rachel said.

"Who is this Nathan kid? He seems like another teenage human guy to me. I mean he broke up with her right?" Daniel asked.

"Broke up with her? No, not at all. He's the one who took care of her after…" But Rachel stopped, realizing I was awake.

"How are you?" She asked as she came and sat beside me on the bed.

"Better, I guess." I whispered. Daniel came up behind her and looked at me carefully.

"You need to tell me what happened." He demanded.

"Dude! She just woke up!" Jacob said walking into the room.

"I don't care if she just woke up! What happened last night was no joke. Someone is after you Risa, and I need to know why." He said as he sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Why Daniel?" I asked.

"Just because I don't want you here, and because I'm with Jess doesn't mean I want you dead." He said as he looked away. I didn't quite believe him. There was only way to be sure if I could trust him. I had to test him. I had to make sure this wasn't a game.

"Go and tell Nate we're coming tonight. Tell him to meet us at Brick by Brick, it's a nightclub. I'm going to teach you guys how to feed tonight." I said as I sat up.

"You're kidding right?!" Daniel asked.

"No. If you want to know what happened, you have to know the people involved and where." I said.

"Be ready, because tonight you guys have to blend in and follow my lead. I hold your freedom in the human world." I said, looking at Daniel pointedly. I ran his fingers through his hair, agitated.

"Fine." He said and stormed out. Tonight was going to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey People! Thanks to all you reviewers. I'm going to repeat myself again though, please no suggestions, reviews yes, suggestion please no. I really appreciate suggestions when i get a writer's block but i really know where i'm going with the story so don't worry. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews please!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter4: **

That evening I was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, bright red sleeveless ruffled top, and a pair of strappy black heals. My nails were painted red and gleamed in the little light outside by the Arbor tree. I leaned against it and breathed. Some of the leaves had fallen after last night, but some were budding back up since I was becoming hopeful tonight. I wanted to hope that tonight maybe I could trust Daniel.

I suddenly arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Why are we going to a night club?" Daniel asked in my ear.

"Why are you holding me?" I shot back.

"To make sure you don't run away screaming." He said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're scared of me Risa, don't deny it." He said and I fell silent. I was scared of him. I could probably take him in a fight if I really wanted to, but I was scared of him. This new version of him, was commanding and unpredictable, and it looked as if he would do anything to get what he wanted.

"That's what I thought." He said with a satisfied chuckle.

"You are such a-"

"Sh. Answer my question." He said and I felt my patience snap.

"No!" I hissed and then I grabbed his hands and twisted them behind him and pressed him against the tree.

"Fighting back are we? About time." He said laughing now.

"You need to stop acting like you have control over me." I snapped back.

"Risa, I will always have control over you. I have tasted your blood, and you love it when I bite you." He said laughing harder and I wanted to slap him. But I knew he was right. I did love it when he bit me, but not like I was going to admit that.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Will you two stop flirting and actually explain to us where we are going?" Jacob asked from behind us. I let Daniel go and he dusted himself off.

"You know Lisa has always had a thing for me. Now she just cant keep her hands off me." Daniel teased. What was he doing? He wanted me out of here yesterday.

"Why are you teasing me?" I asked.

"I realized I'm stuck with you no matter what I do, so I might as well get something out of it." He replied and I was about to snap back when Rachel appeared in a yellow dress and white heals. She would definitely be getting a meal tonight. I looked at Jacob to see if what he was wearing would work. He wore a pair of plain jeans and a green t-shirt. Not bad. Then I turned to Daniel sizing him up. More like checking him out. Ew, got years ago plenty of girls wanted him and even more now, but I always thought they were freaks. I didn't see anything back then, but now, there was plenty to look at now.

He was in a pair of black jeans, and an electric blue t-shirt that made his brown hair look even darker. He had pulled on a black zip-up suede jacket. His hair was all tousled and looked as though he hadn't done anything to it. I knew better though. Daniel had always obsessed over his hair, he'd sit for about an hour trying different styles. This messed up hair probably took about half a bottle of gel and an hour to style. I licked my lips but turned away before he could see my reaction to his looks.

I turned to Jacob and Rachel.

"You guys look great, just act solo and flirtatious, but not too much. You'll do fine tonight. " I said. They both nodded and smiled.

"And what about me?" Daniel asked and I looked over at him. His blue eyes shone with amusement as if he knew he looked absolutely gorgeous. Ugh, so cocky.

"Fine, I guess." I said with a shrug. Daniel smirked, as if reading my thoughts.

"You probably shouldn't go in that." He said, scanning my body, slowly.

"Since when do you give fashion tips?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm just saying that you might catch the wrong guys in that." He said, his eyes locked on my boobs. What a perv.

"My eyes are up here." I snapped and he looked up. "Don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"And? I'm faithful. She doesn't mind me drinking from humans, trust me I talked with her about it." He said with a shrug.

"Whatever. It's about an hour to the club up there, so lets get going." I said and they nodded. We walked to the gate and I pressed my hands to it. The gates creaked open and we walked out. I walked to the elevator like contraption. I slid open the gate and stepped inside, they followed. When I shut the gate it started moving up slowly. When we finally reached the top I stepped out into the dark night air. The trees hid the stars above, but I knew they were there.

"So how are we getting there?" Daniel asked, looking around. It felt weird for vampires who went to Arbor all their life to come up and feel real air. Jacob and Rachel were also getting a feel for the air too.

"In the note I gave you I asked Nate to send my friend Ashley to pick us up. She'll be here soon." I said and pulled out my cell phone. Service! I though. I texted Ashley, she was our back up singer and now lead keyboard, to get here soon. Just as I hit send a pair of bright headlights came into the clearing. The person at the wheel honked.

"Need a lift baby?" a familiar deep joking voice asked. I rolled my eyes. Of course Ashley would send Jack, our drummer.

"What are you doing here Jack?" I asked as I walked to the blue Porsche convertible. I opened the door to the passenger side.

"Ashley was busy trying to calm Nate down. He's pretty excited that your coming tonight. We've had a bit of a problem with rivals." He said I sighed and got in and waved every body else in.

"Jack, this is Rachel, Jacob, and Daniel." I said and pointed to each one when they go in the back.

"Nice to meet you…vampires?" Jack asked, looking at me. Daniel glared at me. The band knew what we were.

"Yeah. They need to learn how to feed, I'm teaching them. Any excuse to see you guys." I said with a smile as Jack turned us around and drove onto the road.

"Well, things are going to be crazy tonight. You up for a performance? Or are you just hooking up with some guy?" Jack asked. I had a habit of 'hooking up' with guys at gigs. In truth all I did was feed. Maybe a make out session, but other wise, nothing much.

"We'll see. I think I'll teach them and then we can preform?" I suggested.

"Nate's planning on an all nighter." Jack said.

"Great." I said and then it was silence.

Jack and I chatted on and off. Rachel would sometimes talk, but the guys in the back were silent. I caught Daniel's eyes every now and then in the mirror. He seemed uncomfortable and a bit angry. He could be an actor.

When we reached the club at around eight. We parked around the back and We went in through the back. When we walked in the loud music by one of our rival bands was blasting. I scowled.

"What are they doing up there?" I called to Jack, since he didn't have vamp hearing, but for Daniel, Jacob and Rachel it was loud.

"You haven't been up here so they decided to take up stage." He replied.

"Go and tell Nate we're here. We'll take around an hour or two and then I'll get up on stage. So ten?" I asked. Jack nodded and then disappeared in the crowd.

"Okay, let's get this over with." I said turning back to my vampire friends.

"You guys know how to seduce, it's not that hard. Just be natural and flirt. Bite in the sweet spot, otherwise you might hurt them. And lastly, don't make it obvious, act like your kissing them, oh and don't take too much. Don't want them to pass out" I said and they nodded.

"Why don't you show us first? I'm a little nervous." Jacob said hesitantly. I shrugged. By now we had made our way to the bar and I was leaning against the counter. I scanned the bar and found a cute blonde near the end, sitting with a bunch of his friends. He was pretty buff looking, probably a football player. Some of the guys knew me here, but I don't think he knew me that way. I looked at my friends.

"Watch carefully." I said and they nodded, but Daniel was looking at the Blonde. He looked irritated.

I walked towards the boy and his group. I walked past them, swaying my hips, some of them had been starring and I knew the football player was. Okay, this is it. I thought.

The blonde was talking with his friends, probably a bet on which one could talk to me. I leaned against the bar counter and ordered a drink, though I wasn't sure which one. I was focused on the task at hand. The blonde approached me and leaned against the counter facing me.

"Haven't seen you here before." He said with a sly smile. He was lying, he had but he wanted to see how I'd respond.

"Really?" I asked looking over, acting disinterested.

"Yeah, you look a bit familiar." He said. I could see the Danny, Jacob and Rache looking at us and listening carefully.

"You sure you don't know me?" I asked looking up at him. He smirked.

"Well, let's see. You're Nate's girl right?" He asked and I nearly dropped the glass the bartender gave me. I closed my eyes and breathed in. I could hear his friends talking and watching us, and I could hear Daniel and Jacob and Rachel whispering confused to each other.

"You guys always assume that don't you." I said, turning away from the boy.

"I'm sorry." He said, leaning into me and pressing his hands to my waist. I wanted them off, everything seemed weird. Why was this affecting me. I felt like I wanted only one person to touch me, and it wasn't this guy or Nate. I felt myself yearning for the smell of the mint…and nutmeg? I looked over at Daniel and he was watching me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Let me make it up to you." The guy whispered in my ear. I turned in his embrace, sipping my drink. I think it was a coke?

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yeah. A drink? Or how about a dance?" He asked. I thought for a minute. I hated drinking and dancing would allow me to drink from him without anything bad happening. I smiled cheerily at him, trying to ignore the wrong feeling in my stomach.

"I love dancing." I said setting my drink down. He smiled and lead me to the floor. I made sure we were at the edge so my friends could watch. We danced close to each other for a few minutes, I tried not to glare at the band up on stage. I hadn't seen Nate or anyone from the band. Where were they?

I leaned against the guy I was with, I still didn't know his name, that was probably best. No regrets of biting him. I didn't like using humans though I had to. I felt like I was betraying my friends. The guy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer and started trying to kiss me but I started kissing his neck. I needed to make this fast. I kissed his neck but there was nothing. Not a flinch. I kissed his ear. Still nothing, I moved to his jaw and right next to the ear, he shivered. I smiled and the kissed the it again. His stubble grazed my lips. I slowly extended my fangs and bit him lightly. He groaned and squeezed me. I drank his blood, but not much. The taste felt awkward and I didn't know why.

When I was done I pulled back. The guy seemed dazed.

"This was fun, but I have to get up on stage." I said and he sighed.

"Call me?" He asked, and I smiled at how out of it he was. He never gave me his number. Poor guy. Luckily he wouldn't remember anything.

"Sure." I said with a wink and then walked away. I walked back to my friends who stared at me open mouthed. I grabbed a water bottle from Rachel's hand and sipped from it.

"What?" I asked. Daniel looked at me with a critical look.

"You made it look so easy." He said.

"It is, just forget about us being different from them and you'll blend in." I said and they watched me.

"What are you waiting for? Scram! I have to get up on stage in an hour, this is your first time. It's going to take some time and I want you guys to see the performance." I said and they left, but Daniel lingered.

"You weren't relaxed with him." He pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You were relaxed when you were about to bite me, but you seemed tense. Like there was something wrong." He said and then walked off. He had been watching very closely. He was right though. I hated biting that boy and what's more is that I didn't want to bite him but something else. Someone else.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! So i realized that a lot of you love this story and thank you sooo much for reviewing. I know I know i've been mean and ****haven't updated this story but i've been trying to keep up with the others. So please review my stories for whichever one i haven't updated recently so i know which one to work on. Anyways hope you like this chapter! Please keep reviewing!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter5:**

I watched Rachel and Jacob closely to make sure they were doing everything right. They needed a bit of guidance which I whispered in the air and they heard like I said it in their ear.

At about the thirty minute mark I found myself watching the crowds for the band, but saw no one. I wanted to see Nate, but he wasn't there. Where was Jack? I considered texting one of them when Daniel came by the bar with a girl on his arm. She had brown hair and it was straight, unlike my unruly, wavy one. She wore a mini skirt and a tank top. Slutty much? I thought as he ordered something at the bar. He hadn't drank from her yet, and he was hoping to get her drunk. Oh wrong move.

"Don't." I whispered that I knew he would hear. He looked up and over at me, and I shook my head. He looked at me as if to say that I was stupid. But I shook my head again. The girl noticed him looking at me and then glared at me. She then pulled Daniel's face down to hers and kissed him roughly. He didn't respond at first then kissed her back. I gagged and I saw him smile. He heard that. His girlfriend would not be happy. The feeding process didn't always have to be so intimate.

He led her away from the bar and to the dance floor. Then I saw him bite her. He was stiff though, but slowly relaxed, enjoying the sensations of live feeding. He drank from her greedily. I gulped slightly, not liking where this was going. I was about to walk over when I felt arms wrap around my waist in a backwards hug.

"I wouldn't disturb him." Nate whispered in my ear and shrieked as I turned around and pulled him closer to me. I hugged him fiercely and he swayed us.

"How are you?" He whispered in my ear.

"Better now that I know your okay." I said as I pulled back. He grinned down at me.

"Missed me that much?" He asked.

"Well you and the band. But there was a bit of a problem." I said and my eyes flickered to Daniel and the girl. He had pulled back and she looked like she was going to fall over.

"Oh? Does it have to do with your little crush?" Nate asked nodding to Daniel.

"Crush? Excuse me?" I asked, offended.

"Come on Lisa, you like him. Just admit it. You have the same look in your eyes when you met Austin Jenkins in Freshmen year." He said laughing and I punched his arm with normal human strength.

"I don't like him. He's a total ass. Plus he's dating my old enemy." I grumbled.

"Wow. Turn off huh." He said still laughing.

"Whatever. Anyways I was going tot ell you that I was…kinda attacked last night." I said and Nate grew serious. He took my arm and pulled us to the side of the bar.

"What?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"I was attacked last night by the Jackie's murderers. I think they want to finish the job." I said.

"Oh god. I just sent you to your death didn't I?" He asked looking worried and guilty.

"God no! Daniel…actually saved me." I said looking back at Danny. He was taking the girl to a table and laying her down in a booth. He stood up and brushed himself off. His eyes met mine and I looked away quickly. Nate watched the whole thing.

"Is he the reason why you wont let us sing Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" He asked and I felt my cheeks burn.

"Well…umm…" I stammered.

"He is." Nate confirmed. Daniel and I had loved the Lion King. I was Simba since I was firey and demanding, even though I was a girl and he somehow became Nala. But when we finally understood the song and how it was about the two characters falling in love with each other we decided it had nothing to do with us. Thinking back on it though it somehow had a bit to do with us.

"Nate, forget about him. He's a total loser, ungrateful, annoying, arrogant, stupid-"

"Sounds like you're trying to convince yourself all those things. Lisa, don't do this to yourself." Nate said and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. The familiar scent of nutmeg and mint flooded my senses.

"Care to introduce me to your friend Risa?" Daniel asked, his voice held an underlying edge. Now what was wrong? I turned around and picked his hand off my shoulder.

"What do you want Daniel?" I snapped, trying to show Nate that I in fact did not have a crush on Daniel.

"I'm done. And I was just wondering who you were talking to." He said, his eyes cold.

"I'm Nate." Nate said reaching around me to shake Daniel's hand. Did that weird boy hand shake thing. I stepped back from between them.

"So you're her brother?" Daniel asked. As if he didn't know who Ante was. He was the one who delivered the notes to him.

"Yeah, and you're her old friend who keeps leaving notes on my door." Nate said watching Daniel. Danny just shrugged.

"I don't get how you can possibly help her?" Danny sneered back.

"Well it's better then what you've done." Nate said sharply.

"Yeah, that's why I saved her." Daniel shot back.

"Alright, both of you shut up!" I hissed. Nate looked at me.

"We have a few minutes till we go on. You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to make sure Rachel and Jacob are okay?" I replied.

"We're okay!" Rachel called as she slid next to me. Jacob was next to her.

"You must be Nate." Rachel said flirtatiously as she put her hand on Nate's shoulder.

"Rachel right? Lisa was always talking about you." Nate said with a lopsided smile. His charming smile. He looked Rachel over and smiled wider.

"Really? What has she said? All good things right?" She said leaning in and Nate laughed lowly.

"Don't make me lie sweaty." He said huskily. I rolled my eyes.

"You two play 'who can flirt the best' later. We have a show to do." I cut in and Nate looked at me with a pleading look.

"Are you serious?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Fine Fine. Let's go." He said and then we walked to the backstage.

"Lisa!" Ashley shrieked as she hugged me.

"Ashley! Come one let's get out there." I said and pulled my electric guitar over my head. Jack pulled out his drumsticks. Nate pulled out his guitar and Henry our base player pulled out his base. We were ready.

When we got on stage there were cheers and people calling out song names. I smiled at the feeling of the lights on us, strumming my guitar, and singing into the mick.

"Alright, people tonight we're going to let you call the songs." Nate said in to his mick. As soon as he said that a million voices erupted in the audience but Nate called on one eager and excited Rachel.

"How about the pretty lady in the yellow." He called and pointed to Rachel and smiled at her. Rachel batted her eyelashes and smiled shyly.

"I would love to here the song Lucky Strike by Maroon 5." She said politely into a mick given to her by the bartender. I rolled my eyes. She just had to pick the song that Nate and I didn't play guitar but danced in? I handed my guitar to our back ups and so did Nate.

"Read Baby?" Nate asked into his hand held mick. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh course Honey Bun." I said and there were suddenly whistles. This was the game we played. Everyone thought we were together but we weren't. We loved messing with people's mind.

Nate danced with one hand making me do most of the work while he sang. The song was fast and quick as we moved to the beat twisting and turning on stage while people cheered. In the end Nate dipped me and held me in that position until the applause broke out.

We stood up and smiled at each other.

"Next song." I said into the mick I had picked up from my stand. I breathed deeply. Tiny beads of sweat dripped from my forehead as I wiped them away. It was only the beginning of the night. We had at least four more songs to go. I called on my date for the night. The blonde boy I had drank from grabbed a mick from the bartender.

"How about some Paramore action?" He said and the crowd cheered. I laughed knowing what song he wanted. The same song that I sang almost every night we came here.

"You got it." Ashley said and winked at me. I pulled on my guitar. It was an electric blue Fender Stratocaster. Nate and I started playing the opening chords to Misery Business by Paramore.

Soon I was lost in singing and playing my guitar I hardly noticed the astonished looks from Rachel, Daniel, and Jacob. They never saw this side of me. The side that was so full of life. The side that was…human.

Soon it was the last song of the night and the band was all worn out.

"Okay last song of the night. How about you in the suede jacket." Jack called. Daniel smiled maliciously. I glared at him but composed myself before anyone else could see. He had a trick up his sleeve.

"Why don't we try something a little bit stronger. Fighter by Christina Aguilera." He said into the mick and I nearly fell. Nate steadied me and looked at me, his eyes full of worry. The club was silent.

"Ha ha. Funny thing, our keyboard player doesn't know the song well." Nate said breathily and I shot him a look. Ashley knew the song just fine. He was just trying to protect me since this song…was mine and Jackie's We did duets on this song so many times. Just us on stage no one else. Just us, two girls from different mothers but sister nonetheless. Everyone in Brick By Brick knew this.

"You know what? Sure!" I said after taking breaths and smiling widely. People were quiet and then they started cheering. I saw the challenge in Daniel's eyes but he had no idea why I didn't want to sing this song. He just thought I didn't have that much power but this song was sacred to me but if he wanted a war he very well would get one.

As the beginning of the song played I took a deep breath and began singing. I let my back up play the guitar part as I walked the stage and sang. I jumped into the dance floor where people parted. I landed on my feet and walked through the crowd singing while people danced and cheered. I walked around Daniel and his never left me. I knew he was watching my as I jumped onto the bar and walked on it. The bartender smiled up at me and I winked at him. I had done this so many times, but before Jackie had joined me. As I got to the end I sang with all my heart, closing my eyes and singing with all I had.

When I was done I through my head back and jumped off the bar and landed on my feet. People cheered and cried as Nate thanked everyone for listening to us and coming out. He announced our up coming performances and then got off stage. My vampire friends tried to get to me…well Rachel and Jacob Daniel just stood there dumbfounded starring at me. Our eyes were locked as I rand my hand through long wavy brown hair. His eyes were darkened and deep. He was hungry…yet he had just fed. Suddenly I was enveloped in hugs from Jack, Ashley and Nate. The squeezed me as I laughed with tears coming out of my eyes. I had just sung for the first time Fighter without Jackie.

When we had made out the back door with my vampire crew we all took deep breaths.

"You did it." Nate congratulated me.

"I did, how I have no freaking idea." I said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Well what's the plan now?" He asked.

"I'll come up as much as I can for performances, but no promises, okay?"

"Sure. Get in contact with me when you can okay? Update me on…things." He said and his eyes lid to Daniel who was watching us, well more like glaring. Nate hugged me once more and then went to his truck.

"We'll see you later." Jack said and hugged me along with Ashley.

"Stay safe." She whispered n my ear and she watched the other vampires. She always worried about everyone and everything. But in this case she was right to worry, not about my friends but other vampires.

"You were amazing." Rachel said hugging.

"Seriously. That was awesome." Jacob said and patted me on the back I smiled at him. Suddenly there was a honk from Nate's truck. He pointed to Rachel and made a phone gesture. She smiled and winked at him. Nate laughed and waved to me, then he drove off.

"Let's go." Daniel said, his voice held an edge. I looked over at him.

"You're such a sore loser." I grumbled and he scowled at me.

"You think I'm the loser?" He asked.

"Oh I know you are." I replied turning my back to him and then suddenly he was right behind me and his breath was on my sweet spot.

"I don't think so." He whispered as I heard his fangs came out and I knew he was going to bite me, but I acted first. I whirled around and kicked his legs He stumbled and then I kicked his stomach. He landed on his back and I put one foot on top of him.

"Swe3ty I'm pretty sure you lost." I said as I leaned on top of him. He laughed his fangs hanging out. Then he surprised me by grabbing my leg and pulling me down on top of him. He flipped us over and I felt the mud, water and concrete against me as he held me down firmly.

"Pretty sure, isn't good enough Risa." He hissed/laughed and then he leaned down and bit my sweat spot. I gasped and I felt darkness starting to consume me as he drank. An average vampire could drain a human if they drank fast in a matter of ten seconds and I could feel Daniel reaching that point. If he didn't stop he was either going to die or kill me first. Either way we were both in bad positions.

I felt Rachel and Jacob drag Daniel off me.

"Are you trying to kill both of you together?" Rachel snapped at Daniel as Jacob helped me up. I was dizzy from blood loss and through the haze I could see Daniel's fangs with my blood on them.

He pushed Rachel away and then walked towards me and pulled me away from Jacob. He pulled me so I had nothing to lean on but him.

"I always win." He whispered as I fell into his arms, completely losing conscious.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! I just LOVE writing this story and from the looks of it a lot of you like it too! So if you do please please please Review! Thanks again to those of you who have!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter6: **

I woke up tangled up in a bed that smelled of nutmeg and mint. There were screams and shouts in the room as I sat up. I noticed I wasn't exactly in my own clothes rather in just a large black t-shirt. When I rubbed my eyes the door open and slammed shut. Daniel walked in, he looked extremely tired and his face showed very little patience.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, pulling at the covers as I watched him. He just stood there watching me and then sighed. He was still in the clothes he wore the night before.

"You passed out." He said shrugging.

"No Daniel I took a trip to Wonderland. Yeah I passed out! And why am I here? In your shirt?" I snapped. His eyes grew cold and he stalked towards me. One of his hands held onto the bedpost as he leaned down.

"We have to talk." He said finally.

"Oh shut up. I'm sick of you acting like you control every part of me. And sure you bite me and you do but I actuality Danny I think you bite me because you cant control me when I'm in my natural state. You cant control how much I want or need you and it kills you on the inside." I snapped and pushed him away. He stepped back. His face was stricken.

"Risa-"

"Don't Risa me. I'm done Daniel. I came back looking for answers and hope but you…you just make everything complicated. You just have to destroy my life don't you? What did I ever do to you? Nothing!" I cried and he just looked at the floor.

"That's not true." He whispered and looked back up at me.

"Oh?"

"You left me Lisa." He said quietly, using my real name meaning he was serious.

"What do you mean I left you?" I asked.

"You left me! You left me down here to suffer by myself! I had no one!" He shouted and then punched the wall. His fist made a huge hole and drywall spilled over.

"I did not leave you!" I cried.

"Really? I had no one. And no one understood what I was going through besides Jess." He said furious.

"Don't you dare bring Jessica into this. Hating me wasn't enough you had to date my enemy?" I shrieked.

"She knows what it feels like to be abandoned. And she was the only comfort I had and now your back…I cant stop myself from hating you or for…" He trailed off.

"Or?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Nothing." He snapped at me.

"Danny…this isn't helping either of us. You need to stop. Just accept the fact that I'm here to stay and we can forget about all of this." I said getting out of the bed. The shirt only came to the top of my thighs. Daniel's eyes went to my legs and then slowly skimmed upwards. When they met my eyes he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"There is no way we can go to ignoring each other. You still owe me an explanation from the other night." He said. I walked up to him.

"Daniel-"

"NO! You owe me an explanation!" He shouted. I sighed and looked away.

"Fine! You wanna know what happened to me up there?! My best friend was murdered right in front of me! Yeah that's what happened! She was murdered by not one or two but THREE freaking rogue vamps! That's what happened and you know what Daniel? WE can go to ignoring each other because that's what's going happen! So go to freaking hell and leave me alone!" I screamed and stormed out. Then I realized that I was in his t-shirt and how wrong this would look considering I was in the boys building. I opened the door again and Daniel stood there with my clothes in his hand. I snatched them and then went to his bathroom and changed. When I came out I threw his shirt at him and left.

I don't remember going to the Arbor tree but that's where I ended up. I sat under the tree and let myself cry. And as I cried leaves slowly started to fall. All my hope for home was being lost. All because of one infuriating and amazing looking vampire traitor.

I didn't know what time it was when I went back to my room but it was probably around four. I shed my clothes which were muddy and slightly ripped. I climbed into the shower and then washed my body, as if trying to wash away the horrible memories of this night. I came out and wrapped myself in a towel. I fell onto my bed and I was out soon enough.

I woke up at around nine and I realized I was late. I hurriedly changed into a pair of dark black skinny jeans, black camisole with a grey wrap over it. I tied my hair up into a messy bun. I applied some make up to hide away my red eyes and puffy skin. I managed to put on some eyeliner and powder I didn't have time to put my contacts in and just pulled on my glasses. I grabbed my messenger bag and ran through the halls

I walked into my history class and everyone was silent. They watched me walk to the back of the room and sit down. I didn't say a word to anyone all morning even when they tried to talk to me. I felt so lost, just like I was when Jackie had just died. I thought I could escape everything by coming home but no, this place was just as much as a hell mixed in with a little bit of heaven as the human world.

When I got into feeding class Mr. Jennings told me to stand with him in class. I didn't say a word though I didn't want to. I stood up and walked over. He told me to express my thoughts on last nights training. I sighed, forgetting I had to deliver my thoughts on last night.

"I thought it was successful. Jacob don't be so hesitant, Rachel don't take so much time, and Daniel…don't try and get the human drunk. Trust me, their blood will taste awful and it'll be harder to drink from them." I said and Daniel's eyes met mine from the back of the large room. His eyes held apology and sympathy but I ignored all that and made my expression as cold as stone.

"Thank you Lisa, very intriguing." Mr. Jennings said and told me to sit down. At the end of the class I walked out the door and in the hallways I saw Jessica pressed to a wall and Daniel and her making out. I think Jessica might have sensed me because Jessica pulled him closer and slid her hands under his shirt running her hands over his plated muscles. I gulped and turned my head away. I walked in the other direction though my class was the other way.

I walked to the entrance and sat under the Arbor tree again. The leaves were starting to fall again as I felt tears slip out of my eyes. Why the hell did I care if Daniel was with Jessica?

I let myself just lean against the tree and breathe in and out deeply. I saw there, skipping the rest of my glasses. By the time I heard footsteps it was around six. I closed my eyes and let whoever it was get close. I knew they'd walk away but instead whoever it was sat down by me. I felt hands reach out and touch my cheek.

I opened my eyes and gasped and Daniel clamped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't scream." He said. He was in a pair of faded dark blue jeans and his leather jacket was zipped up. He pulled his hand back slowly and I gasped for breath.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Let me take your pain away." He whispered as he climbed on top of me and straddled me. I tried to push him away but he placed a finger of my lips.

"You're in pain, just let me take it away." He said and I knew what he meant. He wanted to bite me. It would take all the pain away.

He leaned in close and his breath fanned across my cheeks. He kissed the spot under my ear and I gasped. He let his fangs out and slowly bit into my skin. The sharp pain hit my skin but then I fell into a dreamy haze of pleasure. Daniel growled as he drank my blood greedily and then his hand slowly ran over my thigh. I hissed out a breath and he squeezed my thigh lightly. This time out of passion rather than dominance.

He pulled back and his fangs dripped with my blood. He licked them and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I am so sorry Lisa." He whispered and I could see it in his eyes he was telling the truth.

"Well now you know." I said breathlessly.

"I was such a jerk, when all you were trying to do is find a safe haven." He said. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around him. He let me bury face in his neck, breathing in his thick masculine scent and let a few tears slip out.

"I just want her back." I whispered.

"People leave us Risa, and all we can do is move on but always remember them." He whispered into my hair as he stroked it.

"Daniel…What happened to you?" I asked.

"I missed you too much." He said. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Why?"

"You were the only one who got me, who knew me so well. And when you came back, I didn't know what I should do so I decided to stay mad at you for leaving me here." He said and pushed some of my hair back.

"I didn't want to leave you…I just needed to find myself…and I did.' I said and looked away. He lifted my chin so I would look him in the eyes.

"I know you did. Last night…seeing you singing and dancing on that stage I realized…you have so much more human in you then anyone could have imagined. And maybe I did see it when we were younger and that was the difference between you and every other girl. Last night I saw that again and trust me I lo- enjoyed it."

"Thanks." I said and he stood up. He pulled me up next to him.

"I just wish…we could go back to the way we were before…as friends?" He tried.

"Honestly Daniel I don't know. I don't- I cant trust anyone anymore." I said and looking down. I looked back up at him and his eyes held sadness but he was once cold faced again.

"Fine then. And just to let you know, this doesn't change anything. Jessica and I are still together and you and I…I guess we're still in our little was huh?" He said maliciously. He grabbed my face and squeezed it.

"You my dear are in for a storm." He hissed and then he stormed off. I stared after him, he was so freaking bipolar. One second he's trying to help me the next second he's declaring war on me.

I sighed and walked upstairs to my room. Rachel had left a note for me and so had Shannon. I smiled reading them as they tried to cheer me up. I folded them and put my in my drawer. I took a shower and changed into my night clothes. Then I feel asleep on my bed.

As I walked through the halls the next day I noticed that things were…off. I walked into Lit and sat at my usual spot. Daniel walked in and sat in front of me as usual.

"Good morning class. " Mrs. Perry said walking in. "Today we will be discussing the book _Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin._" She said. Oh god, this wasn't going to end well.

"Lisa did you read the book?" She called.

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

"Alright then. How about a debate of the sexes?" She asked and everyone cheered.

"Now who will represent each side?" She asked.

"We think Daniel will most likely get our point across!" Jacob said and the guys cheered for him.

"Ladies?" Mrs. Perry turned looked at us.

"If anyone can put Danny in his place it's Lisa!" Shannon called I closed my eyes.

"Lisa, come up here please." Mrs. Perry said and I nodded and walked up along with Daniel we stood side by side and waited for the question.

"How do you feel about Mr. Darcy's approach to courting Elizabeth?" Mrs. Perry asked. Suddenly the girls were rushing to me and we were whispering our decisions. The guys did the same to Daniel.

"Alright, let's here them. Lisa, you first."

"Mr. Darcy could have done a WAY better job on courting her. His Pride got in the way and made him blind. I mean he took so long to actually express his feelings." I replied confidently. Daniel turned towards me and smirked.

"Exactly what a girl would say. I think he did everything perfect. Sure the girl was hot but hey a guy has a reputation to protect." Daniel replied. My eyes held fire. Leave it to him to find something wrong in my statement.

"Reputation is insignificant when it comes to love." I snapped.

"How would you know that? Find a lover up there?" Daniel grinned evilly at me.

"You wouldn't know love if it kicked your ass." I hissed.

"Back to the topic." Mrs. Perry called.

"All I'm saying is that he picked the perfect timing to kiss her and tell him her his feelings." Daniel said looking over at Mrs. Perry.

"Perfect timing? After her youngest sister got married? That's horrible timing!" I shrieked.

"You're point? Working up to a kiss has to be the right time." Daniel replied.

"You would know." I grumbled. I suddenly realized that all eyes and ears were on us. Just waiting to see who would break the other.

"Yeah I would." He said and I realized how close our faces were.

"A kiss doesn't have to be that perfect as long as it expresses how you feel." I snapped and suddenly Daniel grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. His lips slanted harshly over mine. He kissed me. His lips were demanding as his hands slid over my hips and squeezed. His tongue intruded my mouth and I found myself trying to fight with him for dominance the feeling of need and want flooded me and I found myself kissing him back for whatever reason. He tasted with all the spiciness he smelled like and it excited me. I liked the feeling of his hands squeezing my hips and the way he was kissing me with so much vigor. I was kissing the guy who had started this war. What in god's name was wrong with me?! He had shown me nothing but cruelty since i arrived here even last night when he had come to help me! And yet here i was kissing him as if he was my air.

As quick as it started was as quick as it ended because he pulled back and pushed me away. I gasped for breath and he stood there smiling as if he had won a million dollars.

"Did that express how I feel? Because everyone in this room knows how I dislike you, and probably hate you. Not to mention I have a girlfriend I think I'm in love with. A kiss doesn't mean anything if it's done so quickly and not planned. It's insignificant and makes no sense." He said looking at everybody else. If he hadn't turned away he would have seen my fist coming as I punched him in the jaw.

There was a loud crunching sound and suddenly everyone was quiet.

"OW! What the hell? You broke my goddamned jaw?!" Daniel cried out as he held his jaw in pain. I had let my vampire muscle out.

"You're jaw is not the only thing that is damned that is part of you. If you love Jessica you might as well say that you're heart itself if damned." I hissed and then I walked back to my seat as Daniel stood there shocked starring at me. I felt tears brim as I replayed what had happened throughout the day. Daniel's jaw healed quickly, probably a half hour or so.

As I thought about Lit class when we were in gym I felt my heart shake as I remembered his words when he pushed me away. How he said he might as well hate me and how he thought he loved Jessica. I sighed knowing that this war was going to take a lot to win. It was my move now. I just had to figure out what to do so it would hurt him most. Because I wanted him to hurt as much he has made me since I came home. Revenge was and ugly yet satisfying thing and now it would be my friend.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I finally came up with a few ideas for this story! Hope you like them! I sure do! Anyways review pretty please! Don't you guys want to know if Daniel and Lisa can finally admit their attraction? or are they just going to end up killing each other on a daily basis! So review please!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter7**

"What do you plan on doing to him? It needs to be something embarrassing and dramatic!" Shannon squealed as she laid on my bed and removed her old nail polish.

"Yeah, something the whole school sees!" Rachel agreed as she tested different colors. We were all in our pjs and my hair was in a messy bun and I had my glasses on.

"I honestly have no idea. What would embarrass the school's badass?" I thought as I popped piece of chocolate into my mouth. We were having a sleep over. They were helping me figure Danny out and how to get revenge.

"Well you two were Best Friends Forever when you were little. Any embarrassing secrets?" Shannon asked looking up at me. I groaned and shook my head.

"Even back then he was so damn perfect. I on the other hand was a mess.." I said closing my eyes and massaging my temple. Jessica had confronted me about the kiss with Daniel and tried to beat me up. She just ended up on the floor with my foot on her back again. I may have done some other damage but Danny snatched his girlfriend from the ground and nearly pounced on me like a cat. His fangs had been bared and his eyes held so much violence and anger. It had half scared me and another odd part of me was excited. I was so screwed up all because of him.

"Wait a second. You remember how he reacted to you when you were going to bite him the first day in Feeding class?" Rachel said rolling on to her stomach to look at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, confused as I looked down at her from my crossed leg and back against the wall position.

"Remember how you affected him?" She asked with an evil grin.

"Oh hell yeah! Lisa you have to bite him! Imagine how he'd react!" Shannon shrieked. I stared at them and then thought for a second. Daniel had bitten me so many times since that first day and it had left me craving for those bites. But just the feel of my breath on his sweet spot had sent him to biting me. What would happen if I actually bit him?

As I entertained these thoughts there was a knock at the door. I stood up at walked to it. I opened it revealing Jacob, and two other guys I had hung out when I was little.

"Hey Thomas." I said and he nodded to me. "Mark." I winked.

"Not even going to say hi to me?" Jacob pouted and I laughed.

"Hi Jacob!" I said enthusiastically.

"Hey Lisa!" He said back.

"So we heard your on a murder path for Danny boy!" Mark piped in. Mark was gay, and I loved him for it. He was honestly the best guy I had ever met in my life!

"We want in." Thomas said. Thomas was a guy of few words. But when he did talk everyone listened. He was really sweet, for his huge muscular size but he was a softy.

"We were just discussing that. Come on in." I said and waved them in. The guys entered and then Shannon and Rachel looked at them confused.

"You guys here about Daniel?" Shannon asked and Thomas nodded.

"Great! We already have an idea." Rachel said looking at me. The guys were also in their pajamas and decided to sit on the carpeted floor while I sat back on the bed with the girls.

"I say we should tie him up and take turns punching him." Jacob said with a smile. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"That's not nearly enough. We all know that Daniel can endure pain. He needs something more. Something he can't control. Something he wants." When she said that everyone's eyes turned to me. I gulped.

"I don't know. It's risky. I mean you guys saw how he reacted when I first tried. Actually biting him is going to be messy and I doubt I could do it in front of the whole school." I said.

"You could always do it in a dark room and we could catch it on camera." Mark said with a wide smile.

"Yeah!" Shannon agreed. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I don't know. This might not work out I mean…I cant…this whole thing…" I sighed and felt a tear slip through and everyone saw it. Thomas stood up and walked over to me. He wiped the tear away from my eye and looked at me with understanding.

"You still see that Daniel you used to see. You have feelings for him now." He said and I nodded. There was no denying it. Thomas always spoke the truth and if noticed something it made sense.

"You fear that you might drain him if you bite him?" Rachel asked looking at me and I sighed.

"I don't know. More like what it would do to him and his mental state. He already seems unstable and if he would bite me. He already has, more times then I can count this week. But the thing is, this time he'll be craving…this time he could kill us." I said and Jacob groaned.

"We need to do something else then. You biting him will be the final prank. For right now we need something lighter but not too light." He said and Thomas sat back down next to him.

"We need to find his weakness…" Mark said thinking.

"Jessica?" I suggested but they all shook their heads.

"He doesn't give a damn about Jessica's social status. I think that's what he likes about their relationship. He doesn't have to worry about her…well that was until you came along. But before it was like they didn't worry about each other. All they did and probably still do is screw and gossip." Mark said scowling at the thought. I wrinkled my nose.

"What about you?" Shannon suggested.

"What about me?" I asked with wide eyes.

"It's obvious he cares about you. I mean after what you told us about last night him biting you to help you…and then beating up those goons who came to attack you…" Jacob said.

"What happened to those guys anyways?" Mark asked.

"Jennings locked them up in the cells underneath." I replied shortly. They were Jackie's murderers. I had asked Jennings if I could question them about Jackie. Why her? And why attack me? There was obviously more to this then I knew…

"Well avoiding that topic for now, Daniel does care about you." Rachel said.

"He thinks of me as a burden. He does it just because we were friends." I said with a shrug though I knew everyone was right.

"You know it's true." Thomas said and I sighed. I looked at my hands and then nodded.

"How about jealousy?" Mark asked.

"Nice. He was getting pretty jealous seeing Lisa with Nate." Rachel said laughing and giggled.

"That's true. But who would make him jealous?" Jacob asked. We all looked at each other and then there was a bang on the door. We all jumped and Jacob went to answer it.

"So it's true…you are back." The handsome, familiar face said with a fangy grin as he peered into the room and looked over at me. I smiled back and Shannon bounced on the bed.

"Oh yeah, I think we've found Mr. Jealousy!" She squealed.

"Mmhmm." Rachel said and licked her lips watching the tall dark frame of the hottie in my door way.

"This is definitely the one baby!" Mark said with a wide smile. Jacob was rolling his eyes. I got off the bed walked over to the handsome boy. I swayed my hips purposely and his eyes watched with amusement.

"Hey there." I said pressing myself against him. And the game continues.

"What are you about to little Lisa? Trouble obviously." He said and I laughed. If there was another person who knew me better then Daniel or Nate it was this guys right here.

"Can you help us with a tiny little problem." I said pouting my lips and dragged my finger down his cheek. He smirked that looked so familiar on Daniel.

"What kind of problem?" He asked and winked. His brown hair was spikey and short and his grey eyes were mesmerizing and that smile had captured so many hearts and had broken every one.

"Oh I think you know." I said and he smiled wider.

"You know I'd do just about anything to make his life harder." He said and I smiled. I could hear Shannon make an odd noise.

"Alright, do you have to flirt with just about every girl?!" Jacob snapped.

"Hey Rache, lovely as usual." The boy said and walked by me without a second glance but nothing poked at me. He flirted with EVERY girl and dated half of them he did flirt with. He walked over to Shannon and kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"Hey Nicky." She said and he winked at her.

"So what's the plan to take down my little brother's ego?" He asked and we got to work.

Domenic Chase was a playboy, a thief, a cheater, and a badass. But number one thing out of every other title was that he was Daniel's brother. That's right. His brother. I guess we all now know where Daniel picked up on being a playboy and a badass from.

Nick or Nicky didn't stay permanently at Arbor. He was nineteen. He was allowed to come and go as he pleased. He mainly stayed in the human world with his and Daniel's parents. He had a job up there I think. I hadn't contacted him up there though.

The fact that he was back fit perfectly. He knew me well considering I was his little bro's ex-best friend. He practically had to hang out with me, watch over me, and keep me out of trouble. The fact that I was grown up meant he could finally flirt with me if he wanted. He had given Rachel the same exact treatment. So when our plan was to make Daniel jealous Nicky was on board.

So our cover was that Nick and I had hung out a lot in the human world and had finally decided to take it a step further since we were in the vampire world now.

In truth I think Nick did it just to figure out just how much I was going to keep up the pranks with Daniel and just how long it would take me to admit my feelings. That was Nick. He knew me, Rachel, and Daniel so well.

Nick didn't have any of my classes but he walked me to them the next day, that was except feeding. Since Nick had been in the human world so long just like me he knew how to feed, like me. Daniel hadn't suspected anything, until feeding class. That was when things started to piece together inDaniel's head. Nick sat with me and Rachel and made me sit in his lap. I had refused at first of course but he had pointed out that Jessica was right on top of Daniel was kissing him like they were in a room alone.

"This just feels awkward." I grumbled but I camouflaged it with a giggled. Nick raised his eyebrows and just shook his head smiling.

"How do you think I feel? I practically raised you." He said laughing and I joined him. I'm pretty sure the whole class was watching us.

Mr. Jennings walked in and smiled at us.

"Mr. Chase, welcome back. I see you have taken me up on my offer on helping your brother's class with feeding." He said loudly for everyone to hear.

"Of course. When I heard my girlfriend would be working along my side if I did help I couldn't resist!" Nicky called and everyone's jaw dropped. I could feel Daniel's eyes on us, on me. I could feel his burning glare at the back of my head and I self-consciously pushed a strand of my hair back.

"I was not aware of your relationship with Lisa." Mr. Jennings said smiling widely, approving.

"Well I mean, we'd seen each other often up in the human world. But since we're both back down here I think we can be more…open about our relationship, if you know what I mean." Nick said and everyone's eyes widened further. Nick meant now he was free to drink my blood. Like I'd let that happen. _It's only acting Lisa, relax._ I thought to myself but I could feel Daniel's gaze travel to my neck, searching for bite marks other then his. He was looking for proof that his brother had bitten me.

"Of course. We were going to be discussing that today actually." Mr. Jennings began the class and everyone tried to turn away, but failed. I could see the smiles of Rachel and Jacob. The plan was working as I looked over my shoulder at a very stony faced Daniel. In his eyes I could see murder. I had to admit, it was pretty funny. Nick held me close throughout the class and would sometimes kiss my cheek was no big deal. He's play with my hair, rub my back and with every intimate gesture with I knew meant nothing I could feel two dark angry, disbelieving blue eyes watching every move.

"Hey baby, I have to get to class. Will I see you tonight? Same time like last night?" Nicky said playing his part perfectly. We were in the main building and people were watching us.

"Of course Hon." I said winking and Nick bit his lip to keep from laughing. This whole thing was absurd, but for whatever reason it worked. I had thought Daniel would have seen through it but he was standing, 'talking' to Jessica but from the corner of my eyes I could see him watching intently every now and then.

"Awesome!" Nick said and then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pecked a short kiss on my lips. I smiled as he walked backwards waving at me. I tried hard not to laugh as I walked to my next class.

Suddenly I was yanked into a janitors closet and pressed to the door.

"What the hell?" I snapped knowing full well who had done it.

"What are you doing?" Daniel snapped at me, pressing his body to mine. I tried to stop a small moan from escaping my lips at the feel of his hard muscles against my soft body.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed, regaining composure.

"You're playing with fire now Risa. You're dating Domenic? My older brother? He practically raised us!" Daniel hissed back.

"Daniel, people change. Nick and I really got close up there." I said rolling my eyes. I noticed how we were both in the dark but our night vision was kicking in well.

"You think I buy that Risa? He hasn't even bit you. The only vampire that has ever bit you, is me." He whispered the last one in my ear and bit my earlobe with his left fang. It was so intimate and so perfect. I could feel a little trickled of blood coming out. Daniel licked it slowly and his hands grabbed my hips.

"Tell me you don't like this. Tell me you don't want me. Tell me you don't miss me." Daniel breathed and the spell was broken on me.

"I have a boyfriend Danny! Who just so happens to be your brother!" I said flustered.

"Really now? Well we'll just have to see what happens next, now don't we little Risa. Don't want you to get hurt." He said quietly and there was his threat for his next prank.

"Get off me Daniel! What happened to hating me?!" I snapped and he smirked.

"Oh don't worry about that Risa, I still hate you but trust me when is ay I don't like you dating my brother. Now I'm going to have to put up with you even more." He snapped. Oh it was more then that and he knew it. He opened the door to the closet and walked out. I watched him leave and then turned on my heel and ran to my class.

I knew Danny's prank was coming soon but I didn't know what it would be until I walked into my room after gym and found my dorm filled with one thing I couldn't stand at all. I wasn't even sure how they were surviving down here. He must have raided a pet store with one of his buddies.

My room was surrounded with…cats. I screamed at first as a few of them looked up and started clawing at me. I hated cats I was fist off allergic and second they scared the hell out of me. Suddenly I head a low chuckled form behind me as the cats jumped at me and attacked my face and started clawing at me. Oh he did not! Daniel stood in the doorway video taping the whole thing as I was mauled by the worst animals ever. I screamed and shrieked.

"Where's your loving boyfriend now?" Daniel asked tauntingly as he laughed. There were so many cats and I tried to use my speed to get them off me but they wouldn't.

"Get them off her! Now!" Nicky snapped from behind Daniel as he put his hands on his neck.

"Nah I'd rather let them get to know each other. I think the black one particularly likes her." Daniel said evenly without turning around. Daniel wasn't afraid of his brother and why would he? The black cat sank its teeth into me and I screamed. Daniel laughed as Nick pushed him aside and ran into help me. He through all the cats off me and He pulled me into his arms. I had scratches and bites all over me and hair ALL over!

"I cant stay in here now!" I screamed and tears were about to come out. My skin was starting to turn red with a rash and Nick glared t Danny.

"Get those…creatures out of here and clean up her dorm room!" He snapped and Daniel scowled at Nicky.

"Sorry to tell you this but you don't control me anymore Nick. You're her boyfriend help the chick out." Daniel said shrugging and then he walked away to Jessica's room. I could hear Jessica laughing from here and it hurt.

"Let me call the guys. You want to stay at my place?" Nick asked but I shook my head.

"That would be way to awkward. I'll call Shannon or Rachel." I replied and Nick nodded.

"Hey Nick? Thanks." I said and Nick nodded again but then looked at me.

"He hasn't been the same since you left…I was hoping you could help him…but I think he's too far gone considering he just used your fear of cats against you." Nick said and watched me.

"It doesn't matter now." I said turning away as Nick started stuffing the cats into a cage that they ahd come from in the back of the room. I grabbed a duffle bag and went to my closet. Thankfully none of my clothes had been touched. I pulled out a bunch of clothes and my toiletries.

"When will you admit it?" Nick asked after a while.

"Admit what?" I asked.

"You're feelings? I know you could do way better then jealousy Lisa. You cant do anything worse though because you care." Nick said and looked up at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about Domenic. This is war. Feelings are insignificant and don't exist here." I said and with that he sighed and walked me to Shannon's room. He closed the door and told me he'd tell Mrs. Lynn about this. I nodded.

Right now I thought back to who was winning the prank war.

Daniel didn't get a point for trying to dye my hair. I got a point by putting make up on him. He countered with my bra and undies. He then kissed me. Then I brought Nicky into this. Now the cats.

Three to two. He was winning. I needed something to get me double points. I was done with these little pranks. This is personal now. He put CATS in my room! He needed to be pranked with something big. Something that he had no control over. Something that would make him crazy.

I was going to bite him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys! Thanks for the reviews. Please keep the coming! I love them! Anyways i wrote this chapter in a rush so i'm sorry if it isnt that good. Anyways hope you like it all the same! Please Review!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter8**

"About time you made this decision." Rachel said. We were sitting in History talking about my plan.

"I know I know. I just don't know how I'll handle him when he gets all out of control." I whispered.

"Well we'll be there, remember? Anyways you need to entice him first. Give him a taste." She said smirking.

"He already has." I said confused.

"No you idiot. Be flirty, play him, lead him on." She said giggling. I grinned. That wouldn't be too hard. There was only one problem.

"I have a 'boyfriend' remember? Besides what about Ms. Slut?" I asked.

"Didn't he corner you in a janitors closet tell you that you wanted HIM? Well admit it. Besides, he isn't lying." She said. I glared at her.

"What? You know it's truth." She replied.

"Whatever. What should I do?" I asked.

"Well for one thing, show him what he's missing. You have curves gurl, use them! Sway your hips around him, lick your lips. Whatever it takes, for right now you need to show him that you have the upper hand, not him!" She said and I laughed.

"Would you girls like to share what you are talking about?" Mr. Carson asked pointedly.

"Sorry sir. Just discussing the project." Rachel called.

"Ah then you don't mind if I switch your partners." He said and My eyes widened. I realized that this could go very bad.

"Uh no, that's okay." I tried but Mr. Carson just smiled evilly.

"Lisa you will be working with Mr. Chase on this project." At this Daniel raised his head and looked back at me. He had been in the front of the room with his headphones in. He glared at me and I knew someone up there definitely wanted me dead.

"Rachel you will work with Thomas." Mr. Carson continued and Rachel sighed and winked at Thomas who rolled his eyes but smiled.

After class Daniel blocked the door so I couldn't get out.

"We need to work on the project, it's due this Friday." He said and I rolled my eyes. I didn't even know what the project was on, I think it was on a vampire legends humans created and the truths behind them.

"Whatever." I said and tried to shove him away, but he caught my waist.

"I'm serious, I have no intention of failing this class because you have a lazy ass." He snapped and I scowled at him.

"Does this ass look lazy to you?" I replied sharply and gestured to my rear. Daniel's eyes followed and he was starring a little and I felt my body flush slightly.

"I didn't think so." I snapped pushing past him and calling over my shoulder.

"Come by my dorm at seven, assuming you can get away from your slutty girlfriend." I said and walked away.

I started using Rachel's suggestions in gym, swaying my hips when Daniel was watching and stretching out in front of him and Shannon looked as if she would burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be hilarious." She said giggling.

"What's he doing?" I asked as I pulled my leg all the way up. Vampires were very flexible.

"Oh he liked that." She said nearly falling to the floor. I turned around an looked over at Daniel. Jessica was stretching by him but his eyes were glued to my hips, watching every turn I made. His eyes met mine and I saw that his blue eyes were dark. He was thirsty,

I could tell he knew exactly what he wanted to drink from and I had no doubt that he'd try and take some from me tonight. Too bad for him since I was pretty thirsty too. I let my eyes run down him and I felt myself blush at the sight of him in his mesh shorts, sweat soaked shirt that clung to his body and black sneakers.

His eyes met mine and I was pretty sure our hunger for each other showed clearly. I looked away first, trying to seem indifferent. For the rest of the class Daniel and I would catch each other starring at the other. When I walked by him to the exit his hand reach out and his fingertips brushed my hip. I shivered slightly and walked off ignoring it. Outside Nicky was looking at me with an amused look. I reached him and yanked his collar down so I could press my lips to his.

Nick was surprised at first but he caught on quick when Daniel walked by, glaring. And when he was gone I pulled back. Nick stared at me and I noticed how we had drawn a crowd.

"Let's go to the room babe. More privacy there." He said slyly and put his arm around my waist and lead me to my room. My room was clean thanks to Mrs. Lynn calling in some Vampires to help clean No cats, and no cat hair. Thank god.

"That was funny." Nick said laughing when the door shut. I smiled.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You're planning something." Nicky replied and I shrugged, not denying it.

"Care to share this fantastic plan?" He asked as he sat down on my bed, making himself at home.

"I'm going to bite him. " I said plainly and Nick smirked.

"You know you want to do much more then that." He said smirking and I raised my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I asked and Nick laughed.

"I know my brother pretty well. And when you bite him I can guarantee he's going to want to take control of the situation and if there's anything as intimate as biting it's sex."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Nuh uh. That's not happening. The biting is just to get him to stop messing with me!" I explain but Nick laughed.

"You know you want to do this even if wasn't annoying you." He said and I glared at him.

"I need to take a shower and change. And you need to be outta here before he gets here at seven." I said and turned around to grab some clothes.

"Why does he get a study date and I don't?" Nick whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Please. We were just pretending." I said and grabbed a lacy camisole and sweatpants from my closet.

"I doubt we'll still be pretending after tonight." He called right before I shut the door. I showered slowly. I took time washing my hair, and body. I tied my hair into a wet pony tail and took out my contacts and put my glasses in. Hell would freeze over before I dressed up for Daniel.

At seven I was looking through the books Carson had given us as a guide. At seven fifteen I was pretty sure he was still being held up by Jess. At seven thirty I decided to read knowing well he wanted to keep my on my toes. At seven forty five I was done. I put the books away and started writing in my song lyrics book.

At eight I was about to turn the light out and try and sleep though I was so bored. But then My door opened on its own and in strolled a mussed up Daniel. He had a small cut on his cheek and he looked as though someone had made an 'attempt' to beat him up.

"Sorry Jess overreacted." He said causally, taking in my appearance. I got out of bed and walked to the shelf and pulled the books out again. My body was turned to the side and Daniel walked behind me and suddenly his hands gripped my hips squeezing.

"I'm really starting to love these hips." He whispered huskily in my ear. I sucked in a breath. I pushed his hands off me.

"We need to study." I hissed and put the books on the floor and sat down. Daniel watched me and sat down. He was in jeans and a t-shirt.

"We both know I didn't come here to study." He said leaning into me.

"Oh?" I asked feigning confusion.

"I know you're not dumb Risa. Now let me just take what I need and I'll let you finish the project." He smiled and leaned in his hangs out. I let him breathe into me and I rolled my eyes. I let my fangs out. I ignored the feeling to let him bite me as he started to nuzzled my neck. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer so our chests were touching. Daniel laughed lowly. The idiot thought I wanted him. And in a sense I did but this time I had the power.

To emphasize my point I breathed against his sweet spot and he froze. I kissed the spot and his hands squeezed my hips tighter.

"What are you-" I cut him off by sinking my fangs into him. I could hear Daniel protest but I was too far gone. I let his sweet sweet blood run down my throat enjoying the taste and the pleasure it gave. It tasted like chocolate covered strawberries I think, that's what the humans ate.

"Oh my god." Daniel breathed and leaned further into me. I pushed him to the ground and got on top of him still sucking his blood. His hands wound into my hair and pulled me closer. His breath was ragged and his eyes were wide and bright blue as I pulled away. My hair fell over him as I leaned closer to him and whispering into his ear.

"I win." I said and he sucked in a breath. I kissed his cheek sweetly. I got off him and looked down at him and rolled my eyes. Though all I wanted to do was curl up in his arms I kick him lightly.

"Come on, I don't need you in my room any longer. Jessica is going to come in here and then I'm going to have to beat some sense into her and I'm not in the mood." I said.

Daniel stood up and suddenly I was pressed to the bed my arms crossed across my chest, him holding my wrists.

"You took way more then the limit my dear." He said laughing and the look in his eyes scared the crap out of me.

"You took so much blood." He whispered and he nuzzled my neck, kissing my sweet spot.

"And I want it back." He concluded and he was about to bite me but he stopped and looked down at me in the eye.

"You do realize what this means?" He asked smiling maliciously and shivered as his hands left my wrists and moved down my body slowly. I loved his touch.

"N-no." I managed and he laughed again.

"You're my _feminam_." He whispered and he kissed me roughly and I let him. I wound my hands through his hair, letting lust take over me as he kissed me hard. I didn't even understand what he had just said. I had heard that word before. _Feminam_. Where had I heard that word. _Feminam Feminam Feminam_. And then it hit me.

I shrieked against his lips and pushed him off me.

"What did you say?" I cried and Daniel smiled.

"You're my _feminam_ Risa." He said and I just stared as I back up to the headboard of the bed and Daniel watched me as he sat at the foot of the bed. His eyes looked a bit hurt but he masked it quickly.

"Well this was fun, but I have to leave. We'll deal with his later. For right now though I have this urge to go and have sex with Jessy. I'm sure she'll comply." He said and just walked out. I stared long after the door had been slammed shut.

_Feminam_. Latin...for mate. I was his mate. The one I could suck dry and his heart would still beat. The same went for me. That's why when he had drank from me and I felt as if he was sucking me dry but I wasn't dead.

Wait! He said we were mates and he just left to have sex with Jessica?! I nearly screamed at everything I had just figured out. That Jerk! I picked up my phone even though my signal was weak down here.

"I'm coming up there Tomorrow. Keep the band ready." I said to Nate.

"There a particular reason why?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later, I have to go. Bye." I said hurriedly.

"Okaaay. You better have an explanation. Bye." He said and I shut the phone off. I sat on my bed and took a breath.

I was his mate. I was Daniel Chase's mate. I was my ex-best friend's mate


	10. Chapter 9

**You guys love this story huh? I promise you i get more reviews on this story faster then i get them on my other stories! Thanks so much for them! I really like reading them and knowing you guys like this story! Anyways keep them coming! I know there are some of you who think Daniel is a jerk and i sometimes have to agree, and don't worry I will reveal his vulnerable side soon. I promise! Anyways so in your next review i would like to know who your favorite character is and why? I'll announce the most liked character next time i post! Anyways enjoy thsi chapter, please review! Thanks!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter9**

"I'm still confused about why you're here." Nate said looking at me as he pushed the amps back into the van. It was the day after I found out I was Danny's mate. We had just finished playing and we were stuffing things back into the van.

"How many times do I have to say this? I'm his freaking MATE?!" I snapped as I put my guitar back into its case.

"And? You've always been wanting to find your 'soul mate'."

"Yeah, and how would you feel if it turned out to be your ex best friend who hates you?"

"I don't think he hates you Lisa. I think he's just confused about what he feels for you just as much as you are. He wants to like you and maybe even love you but the hate he has forced himself into since you left is masking everything. He just needs to wake up and smell the coffee and realize you're the girl for him." Nate replied.

"When did you become so experienced in the category of dating?"

"You've see how many girls I've been with. Trust me when I say that I know when relationships will work out or not. And seeing you with that guy…I'm pretty sure you both feel the same way about each other but you wont admit it." He said closing the van door. I handed him my case and he stuck it in the back seat.

"I don't know Nate. I do know that when we turn twenty-one we'll be forced together. This isn't a game…and I don't know if I want to be stuck with him if he cant forgive me." I said looking down at my hands.

"He'll forgive you. Just give him time. You just need to come to terms with your emotions. Then you need to get rid of his sad excuse for a girlfriend." He said and got into the van. He opened the door for me to get in on the other side.

"Any suggestions?" I asked as he started driving. He was my lift home. Tonight had been awesome. The beating of the music, the dancing, the clothes, the smells. Everything made me feel so alive.

"Figure out what you feel first Lisa. Then I can tell you more. For right now I have a new song I want to try." He said and glanced at me.

"Oh? A cover?" I asked eagerly like a child on Christmas. Nate noticed this and laughed.

"I love your excitement. And yeah a cover."

"OH! By who?! Wait don't tell me! Let me guess! Ummm Green Day?" Nate shook his head.

"Evanescence?"

"Nope."

"The Fray?"

"You're bad at this." I ignored that comment.

"Rise Against?"

"We just did like fifty songs by them." He said as he ran a red light.

"Actually we just did three out of ten. Anyways, Kelly Clarkson?"

"Would I really let you sing Kelly Clarkson?"

"I like her!" I said and stamped my foot. Nate laughed.

"Here's a hint. It's a female."

"Katy Perry?"

"No. Just no." He said shaking his head, laughter in his eyes.

"Ugh! Fine tell me!" I said admitting defeat.

"Taylor Swift." He said quietly and I thought I misheard.

"Say what now?" I asked cupping my hand behind my ear.

"Taylor Swift." He said louder and I squealed.

"Finally!" I shrieked, then leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, alright, don't start something you cant finish. Don't want to make your dear Daniel jealous." Nate said and I smacked his arm lightly.

"He's not mine! Anyways, which song?" I asked.

"I thought I'd let you pick." He said as he turned into the forest.

"I think we should do Better Than Revenge!" I said and Nate nodded. We drove to the clearing and then got out. Nate pulled me into a hung and kissed the top of my head.

"Things will get better, I promise. Don't dwell on Daniel. He'll come around. Till then admit your feelings to yourself." He whispered and I nodded.

"I love you like a sista Nate!" I called as I walked to the center of the clearing and he laughed. I uttered the words of the vampire I sunk into the earth.

As I slipped into the gates I noticed a figure with their back to me leaning against the Arbor tree. The tree had grown knew leaves and looked about completely filled out. I even noticed some fruit flowers. Who knew the tree could bare fruit?

I walked towards the school and past the figure. I didn't give them a spare glance but I guess I should have because the next thing I knew I was pressed up against the tree.

"Where the hell were you?" Daniel snapped in my face. He was pressed against me and his body was taught with anger and frustration. His eyes were dark and he looked thirsty. His eyes held desperation, as if he was losing something and wasn't able to control anything in his life.

"Why do you care?" I snapped and Daniel pressed further into me. I could feel the bark of the tree digging into my back.

"If you had been murdered up there like your friend I'd be dead to you know! You're my feminam! If something happened to one of us the other would be affected!" He snapped and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I said and pushed against him to get him off me. I was in no mood of dealing with his bipolar disordered self.

"I'm not moving until you answer my question." He said, dead serious.

"Fine! I was with the band." I said exasperatedly.

"Meaning you were with Nate." He said flatly, with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, sure I was with Nate. Your point?"

"You are MY feminam! Not a mere human's!" He hissed and I lost it.

"First off he's not just a mere human, he's my best friend up there! And second, who the hell are you to tell me who I can and can't see? You left me tell me I was your feminam to and have sex with Jessica!" I sanpped and he closed his eyes, and breathed deeply, as if to try and calm himself.

"You need to understand something now Risa. I control this relationship. Got it? I control YOU! So don't you dare say that you can see whoever you want to!" He snapped and I just stared at him dumbstruck.

"What did you just say?" I asked quietly, closing my eyes and when I opened them I knew they were bright red with murder.

"I said that I controlled this relationship!" He shouted and then I pushed him off me and pounced on him. We went down punching and pulling at each other, trying to hurt the other, but failing miserably. I punched at hi while he yanked at my hair. I felt like we were having one of our childhood fights. We'd fight about something so stupid as the TV remote control.

Before I knew it I had pinned him to the dirt floor and he stared at me with dark dark blue eyes. He was definitely hungry.

"When was the last time you fed?" I asked cautiously, breathing deeply.

"From you in the closet." He said plainly.

"Why not from your girlfriend?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Obviously because I can do that now that I know for sure her blood is poison to me."

"You suspected?"

"Maybe." He said and then in one whoosh he flipped us.

"Can I?" He asked looking at my neck mesmerized.

"You never asked the last times." I muttered and he groaned.

"Well now that I'm giving you the option answer me!" He snapped.

"No." I said simply.

"Well too bad." He said and his fangs were out.

"So much for giving me an-" I gasped as he bit my flesh, sucking my blood. I felt my life forced go into him. I wound my fingers through his hair and tugged on it.

"Daniel…we need to stop doing this. We don't NEED each other until we turn twenty-one." I said trying to get him off me, but he bit deeper and I tried to push away the feeling of haziness that was coming on to me.

"We really don't." I managed and he pulled away, licking his fangs and looking down at me with a smirk.

"I know we don't, but your blood is addicting. Besides it's not like I want to be stuck with you. Please, I told you already I loved Jessica." He said and got off me and brushed himself off. I felt dizzy and he didn't even offer to help me up.

"Whatever." I grumbled and managed to get up but by then he had left me.

The next day I watched Jessica giggled as Daniel whispered into here and kiss her. I looked at her with sadness and envy and I had no idea what was going on with me. At one point he bit into her and I felt my gut clench. I stormed out of gym class and pressed my head against the outside walls.

I felt someone come up behind me and stroke my hair. I knew it was Shannon.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Would it be weak of me to admit that I have feelings for him?" I asked peeking out at her and she looked at me with sympathy.

"No it wouldn't." And she hugged me.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi peeps! I love you all sooooo soooo very very much for all the reviews! I really do! So to show my thanks i dedicated a whole chapter to our most wanted and hated man himself DANIEL CHASE! Whoo Whoo! Okay i know a lot of you either love or hate him and trust me i do to. He's so bipolar and i dont understand how Lisa puts up with him! if it were me i'd have punched him in the face the first day back! Anyways i love you guys so this a treat and hope you keep reviewing. who knows i might ad some more POV's so keep them coming! Thank you!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter10**

**Daniel's POV**

She's upset. I can see it. Why, I have no idea. I felt it in my core, my feminam was upset it hurt me. As I pulled back from Jessica and looked to see Lisa run out of the gym. I wanted to chase after her but Shannon was on her tail, not to mention the fact that my 'girlfriend' was pawing me for attention. God. How did it all come to this?

It felt like yesterday when Lisa and I had first met with the spaghetti in her hair. And now I was dating the very being that had thrown that spaghetti. I looked at Jess in my arms and she smiled at me and pulled me down for a kiss. I didn't mind the fact that people were watching or giving us cat calls. Kissing Jessica let me drown it all out, at least it used to.

I will never admit to anyone how much Lisa's leaving had caused me so much pain. Jessica had taken that away, sure she could be a slut sometimes but she drowned out all the other problems, or problem should I say. She made me forget about Lisa. But now Lisa is back.

No matter how much I try and avoid her I always find myself doing something stupid to her. The pranks, the bites, the kiss! God it was all so stupid but I can't afford to let her back in to have her leave again. I know she will. When I saw her in the human world…she was alive. Practically human, down here I see her true vampire form but I sometimes wonder if there's more human in her the vampire.

"Danny! Where are you?!" Jessica whined as her finger traced my chest. I grinned down at her.

"At the possibilities of where we could go from here if we were in your room." I replied and she smiled back. That was me the con man. I could show everyone a different me. Sure I've changed but I know that inside there is that little boy that used to run around this school chasing around at laughing and giddy Lisa. Where have those days gone?

They were taken. Take by HER. She left me! Left me! To deal with all this alone! First Nick and then her. I hurt too much to bear. And now…now, I find myself questioning everything I have said, done, thought, or feel towards her.

"Why wait?" Jessica said breaking my thoughts. Again. I was getting a little irritated, but I couldn't let her see that. I licked my fangs, tasting her salty blood on them. I nearly gagged. Since I've drank from Lisa, Jess' blood tastes salty and metallic. It taste like what humans would taste in blood. Lisa's blood is sweet and sugary. I am so addicted to it.

"Babe, why don't you wait in your room for me? I have to do something real quick." I said putting my hands on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes and pouted. At one point that pout would have tempted me but now it disgusts me. My mind goes back to the soft pink lips I had felt last night. I push that away. _Don't think about her Chase. She's nothing, she left you. You wont need her till your twenty-one. You're a free man now, live up to it!_

"But Baby! Where are you going?!" Jessica demanded and I resisted rolling my eyes.

"I need to shower, look at me, surely you don't want this." I said gesturing to me and she laughed.

"I'd want you no matter what." She said and she looked dead serious. I gulped. I was worried about this. I had suspected that Jessica's feelings ran deeper then hurting Lisa. I shook away the thought.

"I know, but I really should shower. I'll meet you in your room at seven okay?" I said and winked she sighed and then nodded. I let go of her and then walked to my room. As promised I showered but quickly. I changed into a pair of black jeans and black Simon & Garfunkel t-shirt. Always a man of the classics, that was me.

I pulled on my leather jacket and headed to the entrance to the school. I passed the Arbor tree. A few days ago there had been flowers for fruit but now ne by one those flowers were falling. Who was losing hope? The answer was easy, and had only two options. Either me or Lisa. To be honesty I think it was both of us. I wasn't sure of my feelings for her in any way, but I knew in my gut that I liked her, just as much as I hated her. There was only one person that could help me figure this out and as much as I hate doing this to find him I had to go to the human world.

I would talk to Nick about this, but he's dating Lisa, so that would be just wrong. As far as watching Lisa with Nicky, I have to admit it's just so hard to see them together, still I'm a bit jealous…god this girl has totally screwed up my mind. Either way Nicky and Lisa just looked awkward around each other to me, but to others they were 'cute' and 'perfect'. As if.

I slipped through the gates and then took the elevator to the human world. I walked around in the woods to find my bike. It was a black BMW motorcycle my dad had gotten for me. Whenever I delivered notes for people at Arbor I used the bike. I had to admit, it was beautiful. Though I could just run I wanted to seem just as human as everyone here. _Just like Lisa_. What the hell? Where had that come from?

I got on the bike and didn't bother with a helmet. I turned on the ignition and then sped off to the road. I rode for about an hour till I got to the familiar lights of San Diego. I drove to one of the neighborhoods and parked in the drive way of a human family.

I got off my bike and then went to knock on the door. The door opened after a few seconds.

"I figured you'd come here sooner or later." Nate said with a smug smile, leaning against the doorframe. I know, of all people to talk to about Lisa I had to pick the guy that she was closet to and every human thought had a thing for. But I was desperate. I just wanted her out of my head, and he probably knew what I meant.

"Shut up. I need help." I said and looked him in the eye, daring him to make fun of me. Nate rolled his eyes and let me in.

"You want a beer?" Nate asked as he took a swig from the bottle in his hand. I looked at it for a second. Vampires could taste alcohol, but it took a lot to get us drunk, so I hear. I've never drank before, but I had a suspicion Lisa had. Damn it! The girl came in my head no matter what I thought about!

"Sure." I said shrugging and Nate walked into his large kitchen I followed. He opened the bottle and handed it to me. I took a long gulp, tasting the beer. I could feel Nate's eyes on me.

"She loves to drink by the way. Not light liquor either, pure alcohol." He said and I looked at him with a questioning look.

"What?" he said.

"Why do you assume I care about what she does up here?" I snapped and Nate laughed.

"It's all you care about. You want to know what's happened to her since she's been up here and how it has changed her. You want to know how to connect with her." He said and I looked at my bottle.

"Don't lie." He whispered and I looked at him. In his eyes I saw general concern for Lisa and love. But not the kind of love I feel towards Jessica, at least that's what I think I feel…

I saw love a brother would give a younger sibling, the same look Nick sometimes gave me.

"I don't know why I'm here, but I think I've...hurt her. I don't like seeing her like that. I like her as a person, and wish we were friends again, but I still hate her for what she did. She should have expected me to move on. But every time I try to be friendly I end up hurting her. I don't want to." I admitted and I knew he was watching me.

"She told me about what happened the other night. Look, I don't know what you feel for my little Lisa, but I do know this, you care about her and I trust you in that sense to protect her. But you cant protect her feelings when you are cause of most of her emotional problems. She probably told you about Jackie, and let me tell you that Lisa will never be the same because of that. She needs all the support she can get. She ahs talked about you many times before. You're one of the reasons why I sent her back. I thought that if you were such a support back then, then maybe you can help her."

"Nate, Lisa is different and yet the same. I want to get close, I mean we're mates. But…I cant…I don't know how anymore. I've done so much crap to her and I cant control that. I hate doing it but every time I see her I feel so much pain and anger. The memories of how she just…left come back." I said with a groan.

"The first step in all of this is admitting if you have feelings for her or not. When that happens you come back and talk to me. Till then, try not to screw with her head anymore." Nate said I nodded. We walked towards the door, and I downed my beer. I threw it in the trash and followed Nate out.

"Nice bike." He said with a grin and I smiled.

"Thanks, for all of that. I don't ask for help." I replied and he nodded.

When the door shut I stomped on the gas and headed home. All the way I could only thing I could think about were my feelings. The Love for Jessica, and the lust was always there, at least I think it's love…but then there's the tangle of feelings for Lisa. The caring, the tenderness, the hatred, the anger, and then something else, something so much more then I have ever felt in my felt in my life.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! So not many reviews this time! Come on! please give me some reviews! I want ****at least ten and then i'll update! I'll be watching! So keep those reviews coming! Enjoy this chapter!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter11**

**Back to Lisa!**

After my admission for feelings for Daniel I went back to my dorm. I showered, in the hot water and my own tears. I was being so pathetic, there was no chance with Daniel even if he was my feminam. He hated me and was in love with Jessica, my sworn enemy. But I knew in my heart I was hanging off of hope. I miss Jackie so much at this moment. It brought back memories of being dumped by Austin Jackson. Jackie had sat up with me all night letting me cry and watching romantic comedies. It took me months to get back on my feet but Jackie was always patient with and was always trying to help me along with Nate.

She had been my world, because when everything was wrong with my life she was the only thing that was right which made everything better. After getting out of the shower I turned on my stereo blasting loud music, trying to stop the loud silence from invading me.

The first song I put in was one for Jackie, "Miss Me" by Andy Grammer. It was my fault she was dead. If I wasn't a vampire then she wouldn't have encountered those freaks. I cried my eyes out listening and singing along.

The next song was solely for Daniel and me. I was becoming such a depressing person as I put on "Someone Like You" By Adele. By this point I hadn't realized that there were a bunch of tissues around me and that the door had burst open revealing a sympathetic Shannon, a hopeful Rachel, and a pissed off Domenic.

"Alright, we need you to stop moping around." Nick said crossing his arms and surveying my room. Rachel slapped his arm hard. He rubbed it and scowled at her.

"That's not what you say to a hurt girl!" Shannon exclaimed. Suddenly I saw that each of them were armed with something. Nick with different types of blood, Shannon with hair products and make up, and Rachel with a bunch of fancy, cool looking clothes.

"Tonight, we are going to turn you into a confident young woman that you were up in the human world. You just need a boost of life inside you!" Rachel said and they got to work. Nicky cleaned up my room while Shannon took out the purple in my hair and put in electric blue highlights. Rachel made me try on numerous clothes to see which one would work for tomorrow. Soon I found myself laughing and giggling with them at the outrageous clothes.

"Oh my god! You look like a slut!" Rachel shrieked and burst out laughing. I looked down and had to agree. I was in barely there shorts, and a wrap around shirt. Ew!

"Where did you get these clothes?" I asked laughing. Rachel looked at Nick who was smiling deviously, while Shannon rolled on the floor laughing.

"Let's see what Danny boy has to say when he sees you making his girlfriends clothes work way better then she ever could!" Shannon managed to get out and my eyes widened.

"You didn't." I whispered and they all nodded. There was prank in particular Daniel and I had pulled on Jessica that reminded me of just how good of friends we were. We had raided Jess' closet and tried on all her clothes and took a video of it. It was hilarious and Jessica wouldn't show her face for a week. If I could look better in these clothes then Jessica could then I would win…I think.

"God you guys are amazing!" I shrieked and Nick pulled me into his arms and kissed my cheek.

"You are worth so much more the Jessica and I think Daniel should see that." He said and I nodded.

The girls straightened my hair and then picked out my outfit. Then we sat down on my bed, drank the bottles of blood, and then watching ridiculous music videos. I even showed the ones the band I had made. There was in particular I think Daniel would've liked to see.

It was a prank war video, guys against the girls. The pranks had consisted of blue paint coming from the shower onto Jackie. Then duct taping Jack to his bed. And a whole bunch of other crazy pranks. I felt like we should use some of them.

"We need to do that pain one." Nick said standing up. By now it was probably around eight thirty.

"Now?" I asked.

"Totally!" Rachel squealed.

"Question is who is our victim?" Shannon asked.

"Well, my brother is at Jessica's room I think." Nick said thinking.

"Isn't her room under yours Shannon?" I asked thinking for a second.

"YES! We can open the pipes!" Rachel cried.

"We'll need a few more people, let me get Jacob, he probably has paint, and then Thomas will be able to open up the pipes." Nick said getting to his feet and leaving.

"Let's go up to my room, we'll wait for them there." Shannon suggested and we followed her. When we passed Jessica's room Rachel put her head to the door.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Shh, there be a storm a brewing." She said with a fake sailor accent. Suddenly there was a bang against the door and a crash. Uh oh.

"Either they're having animal sex or one of them is extremely pissed off." Shannon whispered.

"Or it's both." I said, shrugging, though I didn't really want to know.

"Run! Someone's coming." Rachel shrieked and we ran around the corner.

We peeked out and Daniel came storming out without a shirt.

"Why would you even think that?!" He shouted and Jessica came out in a silk robe. Oh just gross.

"What else am I suppose to think. You never stay the night anymore and your always looking over at her! I know you two were best friends, but Danny she's gone. She's different and so are you! You and I, we're the same, we understand what it's like to be abandoned." Jessica begged and put her hand on his arm. Daniel closed his eyes and pushed a hand through his hair. He looked so confused and frustrated, and I wanted to go up and push away the wrinkles in his forehead.

"I know, but you have to trust me okay?" He finally said opening his eyes.

"I do! God I love you Daniel!" She said and pulled him closer and he wrapped her in his arms. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on her head.

"I love you too." He whispered and I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. He really did love her.

"Stay with me tonight?" She asked pleadingly, and he looked her in the eyes.

"You know what? Sure babe." He said and then she lead him back inside to do god knows what.

I felt my back slide against the wall as tears started to stream down. I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears but they wouldn't.

"Oh no." Shannon whispered.

"That's it! I'm going into that room and giving those two a piece of my mind!" Rachel snapped and was about to leave but I grabbed her ankle.

"It isn't worth it. I knew he would love her and never me. Maybe that's why things are the way they are. We were never meant to be whether we are mates or not." I sighed and stood up.

"Let's go put some paint down those pipes. " I said standing up and putting on a smile but I knew my friends could see past it.

Even still we went up stairs and waited for the guys. We chose orange pain and poured it down the pipes Thomas had opened for us. Tomorrow we'd either have an orange Daniel, or orange Jessica. I had no idea which one.

The girls and I went back to my room and the guys left hugging me and telling me to hang on. Truth be told I wasn't sure what to do, I felt so lost and betrayed.

"You need to sleep, cant have bags under those eyes tomorrow." Rachel said as she created a bunch of blankets for herself on the floor. Shannon and I shared the bed. That night I slept peacefully. The crying must have tired me out. I dreamed about Jackie and our first performance and then about me and Daniel pranking Jessica.

The next morning the girls dressed me up in a pair of dark blue jeans, a goldish yellow halter top with a jewel in the middle. My hair was let loose over my shoulders. I put on my contacts and put on some eye liner. Then a pair of ankle boots. Rachel put on a green dress while Shannon wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that read "Bazinga!" from the Big Bang Theory.

I walked down to Lit and hugged Rachel good bye. Shannon squeezed my arm as we walked in. I could feel eyes on my new appearance but I didn't say anything. Daniel wasn't looking at me, but my eyes were on him as I walked down the row of desks and sat behind him. He wore a light pair of jeans for once and a light green t-shirt and his famous black Nikes. He was drumming with his pencil and looked at his hands. I sighed and pulled out my notebook and started writing the lyrics to Good Girl bye Carrie Underwood. This was how I remembered songs.

I started humming and writing faster. I felt my emotions wash away and fell into my own world of music. This song was when I first Jackie. This was her favorite song and she always encouraged me to try and sing it. Though I wasn't always good at it and often forgot the lyrics. Just when I was getting to the chorus I felt eyes on me. I looked up to be met by dark blue ones.

"Do you mind?" Daniel growled. I raised my eyebrows, avoiding the feeling I had in my stomach.

"Yes?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Risa, stop acting like you can sing when you know you cant." He said rolling my eyes and that's when I lost it. Insult me fine, insult my singing skills oh you just made things personal.

"Danny, stop acting like your not attracted to your feminam instead of being in love with your slutty girlfriend." I snapped and I felt eyes on us and people gasped. I hadn't told anyone that I was Daniel's feminam but as of right now I didn't care.

Daniel growled at me and looked like he was going to hit me. But he just growled.

"You think I want to be your mate? Please as if anyone would want to be your mate." He hissed lowly but I knew everyone was using his or her vampire hearing to listen. They knew something was about to go down. Daniel was leaning over my desk. I leaned in closer.

"Really? Then why do you always try and kiss me and bite me whenever we're alone. Which by the way you cause. Always trying to get alone." I said, my eyes holding a challenged as his sparked with anger. His nostrils flared and he tried to control his anger but his eyes were growing darker by the second.

"Why would I be attracted a Halfling!" He snapped and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Halfling? Excuse me?!" I snapped. A vampire Halfling was basically half vamp, half human. Most are shunned from society because they're different, to be called one was a definite insult. I heard gasps.

"You heard me. Your more human then vampire. Crying for a dead human friend? Pathetic. Only a human would cry for the dead. Your not alive Lisa, you're a walking corpse. Act like it!" He shouted the last part. By now we were both standing up and in each other's faces. We were both breathing rapidly and the looks of anger in us were evident. I couldn't let him. Not this time. Then a thought occurred to me the last time we had been fighting in this classroom, I thought about how he had one.

I grabbed his face and pulled it to mine and kissed him roughly. He was genuinely surprised but didn't pull away. Instead let himself get lost in it trying to pull me closer. He tried to deepen the kiss but unlike him, I was in my sense and pushed him away before I lost my common sense. His arms were at my waist, refusing to let go as we both breathed in air. His face was smeared with my lip gloss on his lips. The site was funny and then a little intimate.

"And you say you're not attracted to me." I hissed. I yanked myself from his grip and stormed out the door, almost bumping into Mrs. Perry. She grabbed hold of my arm and looked me in the eyes.

"Lisa, we were going to talk about our upcoming read. I thought maybe you'd want to talk about it considering you've read it." She said looking at me and I realized what she was trying to do. She wanted me to stand out in class and make myself seem more superior then others.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked looking at her.

"You've always been different the others and I know they judge you for that, but you have always been an exceptional student. Now come let's go and tell them about The book Two Way Street by Lauren Barnholdt." She said and led me into class. I knew people were watching me and Daniel to see which one of us would blow up first. More importantly I could see Daniel watching me with a puzzled look.

The rest of the day was uneventful until feeding class came along and I saw Jessica have rememnants of orange pain in her hair. When she saw me she tormed up to me.

"You bitch! You stole my clothes!" She shrieked, and before she could attack me Daniel grabbed her. He looked at me and studied the clothes I wore.

"Those are yours?" He asked looking at Jessica and then back at me.

"Yes! I wore that one my birthday remember?!" She screeched but Daniel just stared at me.

"You sure? Because they look like they fit Risa better." All went silent and I knew things were about to get worse then they were this morning.

"What did you just say?" Jessica seethed and Daniel gulped realizing his mistake.

"I just think that yellow isn't your color." He tried but Jessica was already exploding.

"Then what is my color Daniela? ORANGE?!" She shouted and gestured to her orange hair.

Daniel stepped back raising his arms in surrender but Jess wasn't done.

"You know what?! Forget it, have your apparent FEMINAM, you love her so much anyways! We are so OVER?!" She screeched and then stormed out of the room. I just stood there and Daniel looked up at me. I expected to see enraged emotions on his face but I saw something that surprised me even more. Relief.

I looked away and walked past him to my seat. I felt his hand brush against my back pocket but I didn't pay attention. The less I worried about him the easier it would be to get over him.

That evening I went to my dorm to get changed for gym when I found a note on my door.

_**Meet me by the Arbor tree tonight**_

_** ~ D**_

Apparently this guy didn't want me to forget him. Whatever he had planned tonight I'd have to be prepared because with Daniel, you never knew.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys. so i didn't get ten reviews but only nine. I realized i needed to update because i couldn't take the suspense myself. Funny i know. Anyways this time i mean it ten reviews. Right now i have 73 reviews. Give me ten more and i'll update so 83. PM for ideas or give them in your reviews. And don't worry i'm adding some action and ****mystery. Don't worry. So hope you like this chapter! Thanks to those of you who did review! Love ya!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter12**

I didn't show anyone the note, I wanted to do this by myself. I don't know why but for whatever reason something inside me told me that tonight would be different with Daniel, and I wanted to go with my gut feeling. But then again my gut could also be wrong but I didn't want to dwell on that.

I showered, straightened my hair and curled the side bang, and then pulled out a pair of my favorite clothes that I only wore in band practice, Jackie had bought it with me. The outfit consisted of high heeled boots, a black and green stripped tank stop, and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans. I grabbed my phone and stuffed it in my back pocket and then walked to the Arbor tree. Danny didn't specify a time and it was seven.

The tree had it's buds back and I knew it was from my anticipation. I walked to the tree and leaned my back against it. I closed my eyes and breathed in, though I didn't need it. I relaxed and then I felt something whiz in front of me. I didn't open my eyes but I knew someone was there.

"You just going to stand there and stare?" I asked raising my eyebrows but not opening my eyes.

"Well I did plan on hanging out but I could do this." His deep voice said and I felt his breath on my face. The minty-ness made me open my eyes, to make sure he was really there.

"Don't be an Edward Cullen." I said and his brows furrowed.

"You're going to compare me to what the humans think a vampire is, really? That's just insulting." He said offended, I smirked.

"So you've watched it? Didn't think you'd even know what I was talking about it." He scratched the back of his head.

"Well let's just say Jess became curious." He said shrugging and I suddenly took him in. He wore navy blue jeans, a gray t-shirt like I saw him when I first saw him when I came back. He wore a black hoodie over it. I looked back up at his eyes and he was grinning. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why did you ask me to come?" I asked.

"Honestly I didn't know you'd show." He admitted.

"If this is about Jessica then I'm outta here." I said and tried to get past him but he put his hands on my arms and pushed me back to the tree.

"This isn't about Jessie, I promise. I just-I think we should talk." He said looking away.

"Talking with you? As if that's possible."

"Risa, please. Just give me a chance." He asked pleadingly.

"No." I said simply though everything inside told me to say yes. He looked up and I saw his eyes. They weren't dark blue, just blue. He wasn't hungry so why did he ask me to come?

"This isn't a trick. Can you trust me? Just this once?" He asked.

"My trust doesn't come free." I replied.

"I know. Just come with me." He coaxed me into his arms and he pulled me into a tender hug. His arms slipped around my waist and he buried his face in my neck. I could feel his breath stirring my hair and I loved the feel of his hands, but I just stood stiff. He didn't deserve my attention. When he realized that I wasn't going to respond he pulled back and looked at.

"Please." He whispered and I suddenly saw that little boy that I used to know in him. I gulped and knew I was going to regret this.

"Fine." I said and then he took my hand and began leading me to the gate. We slipped out and then he lead us to the old elevator. Who designed this thing? I promise you that it was going to break down one day and then we'd all be in trouble.

When we were above ground Daniel started looking around the woods.

"What are you doing?" I asked propping my hands on my hips. He just started looking behind a bush.

"Daniel-"

"Shut up for a sec." He grumbled, and the jerk was back. I groaned and he shot me a glare. Then he walked further into the woods. I sighed and started walking behind him when I heard a roar and bright headlights flashed in front of me.

"What the hell?!" I shrieked as I saw the Daniel was on a freaking motorcycle. He grinned at my surprise.

"Love it don't you?" He asked.

"You cannot expect me to get on…that." I said completely terrified.

"Don't insult my baby." He said patting the bike.

"If this is your baby then what's your girlfriend?" I snapped and Daniel's eyes hardened.

"Jessica isn't my girlfriend, she dumped me today and you were right there."

"Then why the heck are you taking my out? Am I the rebound chick?" I said glaring at him and he just rolled his eyes.

"You're stupid you know that?"

"And you're a dumb-ass, what's your point?" I snapped and he just groaned.

"You getting on or are we going to be here all night?" He asked.

"I'm not getting on that." I said and then he was in front of me grabbing me and seating me on the bike.

"No. No way." I said and shook my head as I tried to get off but Daniel just took of his hoodie and handed it to me.

"Put it on, or you'll freeze." He said and tried to get off again but he grabbed my knee from behind him and squeezed.

"Trust me." He said and I saw the same look I had seen in the school from the mirror. I sighed and put the hoodie on.

"So you want to go flying off or are you going to hold on?" He asked patiently. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him from behind him but tried not to squeeze. That went well when he sped off to the road. I squeezed my eyes shut and my legs around him. I knew he was enjoying this.

I kept my eyes shut as he drove us off into the city. I could here the sounds off cars and people. I pressed my cheek into his back.

"You okay back there?" I head him asked with my vampire hearing.

"Perfect, just trying to keep my sanity." I grumbled back and I felt laughter shake him.

"Open your eyes." He said after a while and I shook my head.

"You sure? You don't want to miss this." He said and I peeled my eyes open. I looked to my left and I saw the lights of San Francisco as Daniel drove us up to a small cliff. He drove up the mountain to the cliff and then shut the engine so I could see the lights of city. He jumped off the bike and helped me off. He put on the kickstand as I pulled of his hoodie and tried to get a grip with the ground. I tried not to trip as Daniel laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist and lead me to the edge of the cliff and sat us down.

"It's beautiful." I whispered and Daniel nodded. He leaned his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Dad got me the bike and I brought it to the forest. Nick took me to see my parents a couple of times and that happened over this summer. I had a feeling I might come back up. I'm still not real comfortable with humans but I love the open air." He said and I nodded.

"It takes time to understand humans but when you do you never quite want to feed from them. But you do what you have to do and try not to hurt them. Of course that doesn't always work out." I said the last part bitterly thinking of Jackie. Daniel kissed my neck.

"Tell me about her." He whispered I looked down at him and he took his arm from around my waist and linked our hands together.

"Why are you asking now?" I asked starring at our hands.

"Let's just say I've wanted to know what happened to you since day one but I never knew how to ask."

"And you just came up with how to ask?"

"That a trick question?" He asked looking up at me with a lopsided smile.

"Why do you care?"

"I always cared about you Risa. I never stopped, I just never knew how to deal with it. Tell me about her please." He whispered and I sighed.

"She was short, blonde hair, and amazingly bright blue eyes. She was beautiful and innocent. She brought out my wild and crazy human side. With her I never thought about being a vampire and that side of me. Mom and Dad loved her and she loved them. She was practically my sister. She was closer to me then Rachel and you combined." I said as I felt tears prickle my eyes. I had never talked about Jackie like this before since her death, not even to Rachel.

"She would stay with me through the highs and lows. You should've seen me when my first boyfriend broke up with me. She stayed up with me and we watched romance movies, then the next day she went up to him and punched him in the face." I laughed sadly and Daniel shifted so he could look at me. The tears started trailing down my cheeks. I didn't look at him but at the city lights.

"We always thought we'd live in each other's life. I knew I'd be married at twenty one but I made the decision that no matter who my feminam was I'd stick with Jackie and the guy would just have to accept that. I hated lying to Jackie about being a vampire though and the night she died I had planned on telling her. Mom and Dad said it was fine. But it didn't happen…" I whispered and more tears fell. Daniel leaned over and kissed away the salty tears and then turned my face to his.

"Why didn't it happen?" He asked and I closed my eyes and more tears fell. He stroked my cheek and I knew he truly wanted to know.

"We had just finished band practice. We were excited for the upcoming gig and we decided to go to a club. Not Brick By Brick though, a different one. A new one. I can't remember the name but I know something about it wasn't right. Jackie wanted to get drunk and at the time I did too. That is until I noticed the guy she was dancing with. I promise you Daniel I t scared me so much when I saw him. I knew he was a rogue. But when I tried to get her away from him the other two knocked me out. When I woke up I watched the police drag her body out. Three bite mars on her perfect skin." I choked out the words.

"I didn't realize what had happened completely until I saw the body. I went into panic. Screaming, crying, trying to run towards her but they held me down. I could have easily taken them but Nate was there and he was holding me back too. The next day I stayed in my room, I didn't go to the funeral, I didn't see anyone I didn't drink blood in over a week. Nate snuck into my room by the eighth day and forced me to talk. I told him everything. He was a brother to me and Jackie. He took care of me, but then one day I had an anxiety attack in school a couple weeks later. Some kid had been speculating things about Jackie's death, normal gossip but I couldn't stand it. I nearly let my fangs out but Nate found me. That's when he told me I needed to come back." I opened my eyes and Daniel was watching me.

"I hadn't thought about Arbor in years until then, and suddenly I realized I missed home so much. I had to come back. But when I did I realized that everything was upside down here too and I didn't know what to do. And then I was attacked. Someone wants me Daniel, and it's way more then Jackie's death, I can feel it. I just wish I had answers." I said and looked back at the city.

"We'll find your answers Risa." He whispered and then cupped his hand on my neck and pulled me closer and brushed his lips over mine.

"I know I've been a total jerk this whole time, but I honestly have no idea how to deal with my feelings for you and I feel like this is the right way." He said against my lips.

"Forgive me?" He whispered and kissed me again. This time I returned it and his other hand traveled to my waist as he pressed me closer to him. I felt him run his tongue over my lips and I was about to give in when my phone started ringing. I jerked back and Daniel cursed.

"So sorry." I said and he just nodded. I pulled out my phone and checked who was calling. Jack?

"Hey Jack. What's up?" I asked and Daniel looked away.

"I knew you'd want to be the first to know about his and I didn't know if you'd have signal."

"I'm up here in San Francisco." I said.

"Oh thank god. Lisa, it's Nate…you need tog et down here as soon as possible."

"What? What happened?" I asked worried.

"He's been attacked…by vampires." Jack whispered and my world stopped, again for the second time.

"What?!" I shrieked and Daniel looked at me concerned.

"He's not dead, just in the hospital. Lost a lot of blood. We covered by saying he was in a fight. He's so pale but he's going to make it. But Lisa…there was a message for you." Jack said and I closed my eyes.

"Wha-What was it?" I asked gulping.

"It was written in his blood. I took a pic of it but then cleaned it up. I didn't want the cops to see that. Risa, whoever murdered Jackie wanted you not her. Nate's a warning. I'll text you the picture." He said.

I stared at my phone waiting fort he picture and when it did I gasped. I nearly dropped the phone If Daniel hadn't caught my hand. I pressed a hand to my mouth.

The picture showed black asphault and written in dark red blood was:

_**This is the 2**__**nd**__**. How many more will suffer for you? Give me what I want or the next one will die like the first.**_

"Thanks Jack, I'll bring her there as soon as possible." Daniel said into my phone as I just stared into the city light with my hand clamped over my mouth and tears falling out quickly. Daniel ended the called and pulled me into his arms as I let out a sob.

"You're right that someone wants you. We'll figure this out I promise." He whispered in my hair.

"They'll kill someone to get what they want but I don't know what they want!" I cried.

"Shh. Risa, he's not dead. But you need to see him." Daniel said and I managed a nod.

"I can't go…not yet." I whispered and he pulled my head back and looked me in the eyes.

"Let me take the pain away." He said and I watched him and suddenly realized why he brought me here. He really did care about me. It wasn't just my blood he was after. He did care.

"Please." I whispered and his fangs extended. He leaned in and kissed my sweet spot and bit down. I fell into a state of sadness and utter pleasure. I clutched Daniel's head and ran my fingers through my hair.

My mind was in a whirlwind of terror for Nate, helpless-ness for the whole situation, thanks for Daniel and something more, something I felt for his feelings. Maybe he wasn't the only one unsure of his feelings.

But as he bit me and I laid my head against his in front of the San Francisco lights I knew I needed him and knew for a fact that I trusted him with everything.

He would help me, he would protect me, and he would be my feminam no matter what. What the hell was I feeling?


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So ten reviews! Good job! So i updated and yes this chapter is JUICY! Anyways I want twelve reviews this time! Go tell your friends about teh story! Tell anyone and everyone! Yell about it in the streets! Well okay you don't have to eyll about in the streets but seriously its a challenge. I get more then twelve reviews and then next chapter in in Daniel's POV deal? So come on and review! Hope you like this chapter! Love ya~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter13**

"How is this possible?" Daniel asked looking over at Nate, and then started pacing. I was numb as I sat by the hospital bed with Jack next to me rubbing my back. Ashley had left to get food for her and Jack. Nate had not shown any sign of consciousness, and the doctors couldn't figure out why. Neither could Daniel or I.

"I just can't understand this?" Daniel ranted. I just sat there rubbing Nate's hand. His hand was cold but I could feel the blood pulsing through softly and faintly, but still there.

"Man, what are you going on about?" Jack asked getting irritated. He couldn't figure out why Daniel and I were tense. The fact that Nate had three bites and looked like he was completely bloodless yet still alive was driving us crazy. I didn't express it though, my thoughts were focused on who could possibly be doing this to me.

"He's practically drained!" Daniel growled.

"And what does that mean?" Jack challenged.

"It means that he should be dead!" Daniel snapped. "And since he isn't, they did something to him, or something made them stop." He continued and then walked around the bed and squatted in front of me.

"Do you think they turned him into a half?" He asked. I took my eyes away from Nate to Danny's eyes.

"No, why would they?" I asked.

"To turn him against you?" He suggested, I gave him a bland look.

"He's hiding something." Ashley said walking into the room. I looked up at her. She was right, Nate was always secretive, at this point anything he's done for the past few months could be a factor.

"Could you boys give me and Ashley a minute?" I asked and the guys just looked at us. I motioned to the door and Jack got up and started to leave. Daniel was more of a challenge but I managed to get him out.

"This wasn't random. They meant to kill him, but something stopped them." Ashley said looking over Nate.

"Forgot that you wanted to go into the FBI." I muttered as Ashley pulled back the covers over Nate. We both gasped at the sight. He had three bites. One on his neck, another on his chest and the last one right above his hip. But that wasn't what caught us off guard. It was the black crescent moon over his heart.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"It's right where yours is, but yours have bat wings." Ashley said touching the tattoo then pulling back. She looked up at me.

"You once said that you're tattoo marked you as a vampire and all vampires have one over their heart. What does THAT mean." She said pointing to the tattoo. I gulped.

"Lycan." I said quietly and her eyes nearly fell out.

"H-He's a werewolf?" She asked hesitantly.

"If that's a fake tattoo then it's a damn good one." I said stepping forward and touching it lightly. I could feel the power of lycan seep through and suddenly my nose was flooded with the smells of…dog.

"How did he hide this?" I asked astounded.

"He must have been so careful." Ashley whispered staring at him.

"You can't tell anyone, not even Jack. There's more to this then I thought and I have a feeling that Nate has answers. Just please go and get Danny." I said looking up at her. She had tears in her eyes and she looked broken.

"I always liked him." She whispered and I nodded knowingly.

"I know."

"Remember how you used to say how guys who put on that player façade were hiding something, I always knew he was, but I never imagined it being this big." She said as the tears began to fall.

"Well figure this out, but right now I need you to pull together, trust me this is breaking me too. Just please get Danny, he can help." She nodded but just before she left she looked back at me.

"How many more secrets will it take to break us all apart?" She whispered and I closed my eyes.

"I wish I knew." I said when the door shut leaving me to look at my brother who wasn't completely human. A werewolf…never in my life would I think he was hiding something this big. But how did he keep it from me? My senses would have picked up on it as soon as I entered school, but he'd been hiding this for years, why? Was he scared that I would start a fight. Weres and vamps didn't hate each other, that was a common misconception but it is known that we don't always agree very well. I traced the tattoo again and I felt that supernatural power surge through me again.

As I felt myself break and piece myself back together internally Daniel had slipped inside.

"Risa?" He asked quietly, knowing I was in shock from something. "What's going on?" He asked. I beckoned him forward and he did. He stood next to me and I pulled the covers back for him to see. His eyes widened and he froze.

"He's been hiding this for years, but I don't know how. This whole mystery is twisted and the more we wait the more people that are attacked. But they stopped because they realized to hurt a were is to hurt a pack. Packs work together. His pack will be looking for him and when they find out what happened they will not be happy." I said as Daniel reached out and traced the tattoo. He looked me in the eye.

"This changes everything. Theses vampires have started a war with his pack. But they were after you so you're in danger too." Daniel said seriously.

"I know. But I can't leave Nate. He's a brother, and he has answers. These attacks aren't random." I said touching Nate's cold head.

"Well at least we now know how he survived and how to make him conscious. " Daniel said finally.

"Yeah, he need's his energy back. Problem is we don't know what kind of meat he prefers." I muttered.

"Ever notice what type of meat he puts in his sandwiches?"

"He didn't eat much like me, in front of others. I think he hunted a lot."

"How long do you think it will take for his pack to get here?"

"Not much considering they're already here." I said looking at the door and watching two tall, muscular men walking in. One had Nate's blonde hair and facial features. I had met his dad before and he had liked me but as of right now I couldn't tell. The other man had jet black hair and bright green eyes. He looked at Nate's body and then at us.

"Lisa Johnson." The man with black hair said stepping forward. "We understand what has happened and no we don't hold you accountable. My name is Derek Hall." He said, and I knew he was the alpha of the pack. He held out his hand. I shook it and immediately felt warmth run through me. Where we vampires were cold werewolves had extreme body heat.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hall, and I'm so sorry Mr. Lewis. I have no idea what is going on and I definitely didn't want this to happen to Nathan." I said quickly. Nate's dad looked at me.

"You're like a daughter to me, I know you would never want this for Nate. And I know you are just as confused as we are." He said in a deep masculine voice. Then his eyes fell on Daniel.

"We've met before haven't we?" He said taking a step towards Danny.

"Yes, we have. My parents know you." Daniel said narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Chase, one of my good friends. Ah now I see it. You look a bit like your older brother. Domenic right?"

"Yes."

"And you Daniel?"

"You already know this."

"You take after your father."

"And your son is lying here unconscious"

"That is a problem but I have a feeling this should be his punishment for dealing with what he was dealing with." Mr. Hall cut in.

"What has he been dealing with?" I asked.

"Nathan has always been secretive but he started some gambling with some…vampires." Nate's dad said. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Nate would always do stuff like this, I knew about the gambling but with vampires? Was he that stupid? To owe a vampire money or anything else is to owe your life. Don't pay on time and you're finished.

"How does Lisa tie in?" Daniel asked.

"Nate put it in Lisa's name." Mr. Hall said quietly and no one moved. My eyes bugged out and my fangs were begging to come out. I was shocked and then enraged.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"He knew that if they found out he was a were that they'd give him a hard time. Street vampires can be very…I suppose racist to us wolves." Nate's dad said.

"So that's why…Jackie." I whispered and suddenly the pieces came together.

"They think you have their money so they started attacking. They killed Jackie as a warning thinking that you knew what they wanted. But that night when they searched you, you had nothing of value. That confused them." Mr. Hall explained.

"Then they sent the same three goons to attack you." Daniel said.

"And since I haven't responded they decided to attack Nate but they didn't realize that it was actually him who owed the money." I whispered.

"It doesn't matter to them that Nathan owes the money because on paper you do." Mr. Hall said.

"He caused...Jackie's death." I whispered and then I looked up at his dad.

"When did you find out?" I asked.

"I didn't know until Nate told me that you were attacked. Then he came clean about it. He thought he could handle it and look where it's gotten us." His dad replied. That bastard! Nate didn't tell anyone about begin a were and then started gambling in MY name. He caused Jackie's death, my attack and ultimately his own safety.

"I-I need to go home. I can't…I can't be here anymore." I said trying to calm down. I was in a state of shock and hatred. He was my rock, my brother, when Jackie died he was the only one there. And now I know why. He was guilty, and so was I because I thought I caused this. In actuality he did.

"He's not a bad kid, Lisa." His dad whispered and when I looked him in his eyes I realized he didn't want me to leave his son. He wanted me to forgive him.

"Sir, you're son better find a way to pay that dept. Because I sure as hell am not. If another one of the people I love dies then I can promise you that I will kill him myself and that is a threat. You wolves are not in a position to go to war so don't try." I snapped and they both watched me wearily. The weres had been through some rough financial issues as a whole so many of them had started leaving. Most of them were in the mid-west but here in California there weren't that many. But there were plenty of Vampires. If they started a war it was game over for them.

"He will pay back every penny, and I will offer your human friends protection." Mr. Hall assured.

"Thank you." I turned to Mr. Lewis. "When he wakes up…tell him I know." I said. He nodded in return. I looked at Daniel and he took my hand in his.

"We're going home. Update us please. I'll be back soon for any information." Daniel said.

"Of course, I'll let your folks know what's going. It's good that you two finally found each other." Mr. Lewis said smiling.

"How did you…?" I started.

"We parents know are children well. Both of your parents were friends with me and my wife. We all knew which ones would connect and which ones wouldn't." He said smiling sadly and looked over at Nate.

"Do you know his mate then?" I asked.

"Yes, but she isn't human or were." He said sadly.

"Vampire then?" Daniel asked a little surprised. It was rare for a species mate to be vampire when they were werewolf. But humans and vampires are more likely.

"Yes, but unfortunately she's a bit of a handful." He replied and then realized that he was ranting.

"You two better go. The longer you're out the more you're in danger." Mr. Hall said clearing his throat.

"Yeah, we better go. Come on Risa." Daniel ushered me out.

Back at the school Daniel and I parted at the Arbor tree.

"This night didn't go as planned." He said looking at his hands.

"Obviously. But it was sweet that you took me up. Thanks." I said looking at him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"We'll figure this out, you know that right?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. I just…how can I trust you again Daniel?" I asked the one question that could determine everything.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I'm not. You're my feminam and I am yours. This relationship isn't going to work if we cant trust each other. Lisa, we have feelings for each other. Don't deny it. And for once I want to come clean about it all. I'm willing to give this a shot." He said coming closer to me. He backed me up against the tree with every sentence and then cupped my cheek in his hand. They were large and rough but warm and a little soft. His eyes were a light blue and I wanted to get lost in them.

"What about Jessica?" I asked.

"Jessica…I hate to admit it but a distraction. She really was. I kept trying to convince myself that I loved her because what I felt for you scared me. But right now I know…I know that it was never he but you." He said leaning closer so we were breathing the same air.

"Daniel…I don't know what I feel." I admitted and he laughed softly.

"And you think I do? I don't know what I feel, but I know that I like you and probably more." He leaned in and pressed his soft lips to mine. I felt my mind race and my feelings get the best of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rand my hands through his air as he pulled back and trailed kisses down the column of my neck. His fangs slid out slowly as he bit into my flesh slowly. I felt myself get lost in him as I moaned softly. I felt him grin as he drank more of my blood. I pulled at his hair. He pulled back and licked his fangs. Then he his fangs were back in as he kissed my cheeks, my forehead, my nose and then finally my lips. But they were rushed kisses. I which case we never really had a proper kiss. But at that point I think just feather kisses on the lips and face were enough to drive each of us nuts. Not to mention drinking each other's blood.

Daniel was breathing heavily as we separated.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked hopefully. I smiled and nodded.

"We'll work this out, I mean it." He said and kissed my nose and then started walking back to his room. I wasn't sure if he meant that we'd work out our relationship/friendship or the whole Nate thing. Either way I felt a little piece of me had died that night but a new piece was taking it's place.

I walked back to my room in a daze but when I opened the door and turned on the lights I was suddenly attacked and thrown to the ground.

"Lisa Johnson if you ever go on a date without telling us first I promise you that it will be your last." Rachel said angrily standing over me. Next to her was Shannon with her arms crossed, I was guessing that she was the one who threw me to the floor.

They both looked pissed and I knew I was in trouble.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! So...why not so many reviews? I feel like the more i put a limit the less you guys review? is that true? Well i wont put one this time but seroiusly please review! I finally have a nice plot going so please review! ANyways hope you guys like this chapter! it may get confusing towards the end so i suggest you read through it slowly and not quickly i explain everything around three or four times and then summarize it all through Lisa. If you're still confused PM me and i'll let you know what's going on! So please review Love ya guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter14**

"Well?" Shannon demanded and I sighed. I stood up and decided to ignore them and they realized that pretty quick.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Rachel asked concerned I turned back to them and shook my head.

"Nate was attacked." I replied and both of them were by my side as they sat me down on the bed. I let the tears flow out but wiped them away quickly.

"Oh god. But we thought you were out with Danny." Shannon said stroking my hair.

"I was, and then I got a call form Jack and let's just say…things weren't pretty." I said and told them the full story and when I was done they just stared at me in shock.

"Oh my freaking god." Rachel whispered.

"Hon, I think you need a day off tomorrow." Shannon said.

"I wish, I can't get back on the school work, I'm already behind." I said snorting and Rachel just sighed.

"We'll do the work for you, but you need rest. Just take the day off and relax. Have a bubble bath, drink some hot chocolate and read a Nicholas Sparks book." She said rubbing my back.

"I'd rather not cry Rache."

"Fine then, read…Janet Evanovich. She's hilarious." Shannon tried.

"That's a mystery and this whole thing is a mystery. There's a war coming…and I'm in the middle of it. I just can't believe Nate would do that to me." I said sighing.

"He's a jerk, but I'm sure he had his reasons. He cares about you." Rachel assured.

"I hope your right Rachel, if not then Nate is going to get his ass kicked by some vampire nobles."

"Well on a lighter note, what went on with your date with Daniel before the whole…Nate thing?" Shannon asked.

"It wasn't a date."

"Did you kiss?" Rachel demanded.

"Maybe." I said looking up at her blushing slightly.

"Then it was a date." She replied.

"Details now!" Shannon squealed and I laughed at her as they both crowded around me and I told them about how Daniel wanted to work whatever was going on with us through. Afterwards they spent the night with me and we woke up late for classes. They left to get ready but as I stood up and walked around my room I felt the tears prickling. I pushed away memories of Nate and replaced them with Danny and I felt myself smiling like an idiot when someone knocked on the door.

I swung the door open, not caring that I was still in my yoga pants and tank top from last night. Danny leaned against my door frame with a simple red rose in his hands. It was the only thing that carried color as he was dressed in all black. Black jeans, black Rise Against T-shirt, and black sneakers. His t-shirt clung to his muscles and I had to force my eyes away from his eight pack. He smirked at me as he twirled the red rose between his fingers in his left hand.

"Hey beautiful." He said and his deep voice felt silky.

"Hey." I breathed. He took in my appearance and frowned.

"You're going to be late." He pointed out.

"I know, I know. Thing's are just…" I sighed and he nodded and pulled me into his arms. He hugged me close as I slipped my arms around him as he cradled me.

"Want me stay here with you?" He asked.

"Please." I whispered. He pulled us into my room and closed the door. We walked to the bed and he sat me down and handed me the rose.

"Thanks, it's so pretty." I whispered and he smiled.

"Knew you'd like it. Had to slip out early this morning to get it."

"Why did you?" I asked.

"I knew you'd be shaken up from last night. Now you need to chill out today. So why don't you go and take a long bath, that's what girls do right?" He asked a little confused I laughed and nodded I felt so at ease around him now. Last night had cleared the field between us.

"Well go and do whatever you girls do in there and then we can watch a movie and relax okay?" He suggested and I nodded. I stood up and started to walk to my closet but he grabbed me around the waist.

"Hi." He whispered in my ear.

"Hi." I whispered and looked up into his eyes, they were a midnight blue and intense. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine with a light peck and then pulled back.

"Now you can go." He said and I laughed as I pulled a pair of pink sweat shorts and my old high school's navy blue t-shirt. I took my long bubble bath. The water was warm and I could feel my skin becoming pruney.

"Hey hurry up in there." Daniel called from the other side.

"You're the one who told me to take a looong bath." I called back.

"You better get out or else I'll come in." He called with a sly voice.

"Please, you'd want that so bad." I said rolling my eyes.

"Don't tempt me. And you know I will." He called.

"No!" I said laughing and before I knew it one of the hinges of the door cracked.

"You got three minutes to make yourself look 'decent' before I tear your bathroom door off Risa." He said gravely and I squealed as the first door hinge fell completely off. I quickly drained the bathtub and turned the shower on to get the soap off faster. The second door hinge was already gone and then the third one cracked. My brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail so it wouldn't get wet. I turned off the cold water and then grabbed a the towel and just as I wrapped it around myself the door fell in and there stood a grinning Daniel. Well he was grinning till he saw I was in a towel.

"Guess I should have made it two minutes." He grumbled.

"You just tore my door off you moron!" I exclaimed and tried to look angry but in truth it was kinda funny.

"And? No one else is going to look in here besides me." He said crossing his arms, daring me to differ.

"What about your brother?" I asked mischievously. I never cleared up the Nick thing with him and I knew bringing it up would mess with his head. And it worked because his expression turned into an angry glare.

"Please tell me for the sake of my sanity that no other boy has seen you like this." He said pushing a hand through his hair in irritation.

"Like what?" I asked confused.

"You're so innocent Risa, honestly. Has any other guy seen you in a towel or less?" He asked with his eye twinkling darkly.

"Nope. Now get out!" I shouted and he laughed softly.

"And miss this show? Nah I'll stick around." He said with a wink. I felt myself blush bright red from head to toe.

"Not a chance Chase. Now if you were a gentleman like your brother you wouldn't have to be told twice." I snapped and his eyes grew even darker, close to black.

Then he was in front of me grabbing the front of the towel and pulling slightly, I gasped and clawed at his hand. No way was I going to be naked in front of anyone, especially him when we weren't even really dating.

"You'd do better not to compare me and my brother." He whispered in my air, his breath fanning across my neck. Then he nipped my ear, but not with his fangs. Then he was gone, using his vampire speed. I was pretty sure he was in my room but he left me some privacy to get ready. I changed into my clothes quickly and then brushed my hair out.

When I walked out Daniel was on my bed looking through one of my books. He looked up at me and his eye looked me up and down lazily.

"Not bad Johnson." He said smirking.

"Whatever Chase." I replied rolling my eyes and sitting down on the edge of the bed. He pulled me next to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" He asked as he turned on my TV and started flipping through the channels. I usually didn't watch much TV because well, I wasn't into TV that much since I left. The most TV I watched was when I was younger and hung out with Daniel, he was obsessed.

"Now who acts like a human?" I giggled and he glared down at me.

"Whatever, pick a movie before I do." He growled.

"How did Jessica put up with you?" I asked under my breath.

"Better question is how did I put up with her?"

"How did you guys not kill each other?"

"I think the anger management problems canceled out."

"That would only work if she was sweet and you were…you."

"Then I guess that's why I'm your mate. Your sweet and I'm mean. It evens out." At that I laughed.

"Seriously? You think I'm all innocent and sweet." I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh I don't think, I know you're innocent and sweet, you couldn't hurt a fly." He said grinning down at me and then turning his attention back to the TV which was currently on a ESPN. Guys.

"You're saying this to the girl that pinned your ex-girlfriend more times then I can count, and the one who came up with the idea to set her hair dryer to catch fire from being 'overused'." I replied.

"Okay fine you're not that sweet, but you are innocent." He admitted and started watching a football game. Atlanta Falcons vs. New York Giants. I was proud I even knew the teams, my ex-boyfriend Austin from the human world had been our high school's quarterback. So it was a must to learn the tactics of football and the NFL teams.

"Oh? I've had boyfriends before you." I said pinching his arm.

"Ow." He mocked and rubbed the pink area. "And I'm, your boyfriend now?" He asked smirking.

"Don't change the subject!" I snapped.

"I refuse to believe you gave your virginity to a human Risa. That's just low and something a Halfling would do."

"I'm not a Halfling and I did not give my virginity to a human."

"And there you have it, everyone's innocent until then. Now shut up, I want to watch the game." He said pressing a finger to my lips. He's the one who started the conversation! I pushed his hand away.

"This is like Austin all over again." I grumbled under my breath and he turned to look at me with raised eyebrows.

` "Who's Austin?" He asked confused.

"My ex-boyfriend." I replied with a bright smiled.

"Your _human_ ex-boyfriend?" He tagged on.

"Whatever."

"Hope you don't view all vampire or human guys equal." He mumbled.

"Oh and why not?" I asked curious as he looked back at the television.

"Because I'd hate to lose you to a simple being." He muttered.

"You need to stop that. My friends are human and you need to accept that." I scolded and he sighed.

"Fine." He said and we were silent for a few minutes and watched the game. But then something tugged at my brain and brought me out of my relaxation.

"When you went up did you talk with Mr. Hall and Mr. Lewis?" I asked and Daniel suddenly grew uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah. Why?" He asked trying to appear nonchalant, and failing miserably. Something was up.

"What did they say?" I asked.

"That they want peace and that they would meet with your parents and the vampire leaders of California." He replied shortly. Okay that seemed right

"What about Nate? Was he awake?" I asked. Daniel stiffened and then tried to relax.

"Uh, I don't know." He shrugged and fiddled with the remote again and started flipping through the channels, some of them were just static.

"Don't lie to me." I growled and he turned to me and sighed.

"Yeah he was awake, but when I left he wasn't." He admitted and his eyes held anger, regret, and worry.

"Daniel! What the hell did you do to him?!" I shrieked as I stood up. He looked up at me and avoided my gaze.

"I was pissed, he tried to tell me what happened and then we got into a mild argument and then it got worse when he decided to start telling me how I didn't deserve you. In the end I knocked him out with a punch while saying he was the one who never deserved you, as a friend or anything else." He said and his eyes met mine they were back to their midnight color. I closed my eyes and shook my head to try and clear it.

"Danny, that was stupid. The werewolves now have something against you." I said with my eyes closed.

"Mr. Hall said I could Risa. No one cares about Nathan, he betrayed his own pack by gambling with vampires. He brought upon this war and put you in the dead center. As of right now the weres aren't exactly caring about whether he lives or dies. They won't do it themselves but if he somehow is attacked by a vamp no one is going to care. "

"Please never do that again." I whispered and opened my eyes. He looked at me.

"I promise. Come here." He whispered and opened his arms. I sat back down and let him pull me into his arms, and into his lap. I snuggled closer to him and inhaled his minty nutmeg scent.

"There's one other thing you should know." He whispered.

"Hm?" I responded as I played with the necklace that hung around his neck. It was the one I had made for him for his seventh birthday. It had a few silver colored beads and then cube beads with letters, spelling out his name and then silver colored beads again. He had never taken it off…huh. Had he really cared all this time?

"Jackie wasn't human." He whispered. Two minutes later I was sitting up and pulling out of his arms and then I stared at him for a few seconds.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered.

"I saw her body Lisa." He was serious enough to use my name.

"What do you mean? Her body is six feet under." I replied angrily. Who did he think he was to say my best friend wasn't human.

"No, she isn't. Her parents came by the hospital see Mr. Hall, then they saw me and I told them I was there for you. They told me to follow them, they had information on Jackie's death. And what they told me made sense.

It doesn't take three vampires to drain a human Risa. Human's are drained in seconds by vampires. Only other supernatural beings take longer to drain depending on their race. In which case Weres take twice as long and take probably two vampires. But there is one race that takes three vampires to drain in seconds." He whispered and I understood.

You see, each being being had their own record timing for being drained. Humans were the shortest about thirty seconds if they are drank from one vampire. So two vampires draining one human would be twenty, three would only be ten. But Jackie wasn't drained in ten, she was drained in thirty by THREE vampires who were VERY hungry. So she there was no way she was human, her blood was thick and there was a lot of it in her tiny body. No human was like that.

Were wolves took about forty seconds to be drained in record time by one vamp, thirty with two. So she wasn't Were either. There were plenty more supernaturals out there which took a long time to be drained which exceeded thirty seconds with three vampires but only one supernatural race took exactly thirty seconds with three vampires. But what didn't make sense was that that race was the least liked, by any supernatural.

Jackie had been my best friend and if I was right about her race then it should have been pretty much impossible for us to be in the same room with each other without me trying to strangle her. Now I needed to know for sure.

"What did her body look like Daniel?" I asked calmly.

"She had wings Lisa. Bright green wings." He replied just as calmly and I tried not to fall to my knees. My best friend was a Faery. A freaking Faery! The one race that annoyed every other one to no end and yet she had been so sweet and nice not in anyway like her heritage. How had she done it? There was more to this then I thought.

"I never saw the wings." I replied.

"She had a pretty hard core glamour over them. It seemed like she never used them, let alone showed them. They appeared a few hours after she died according to her parents, the glamour must have worn off after the living being it surrounded…ceased." He grimaced at his term while I winced.

"So let me get this straight. Nate, who I thought was my brotherly human is actually a Were wolf who gambled with rogue vampires in my name and has now started a war. The first person to suffer was my best friend, practically my sister, who is apparently a Faery. On top of that rogue vampires are after me and the next friend they prey on will end up dead like Jackie. That about it?!" I snapped angrily. I was done being sad I was just pissed now.

"Oh and there's a three way war. Vampires, Were wolves, and now Faeries." He piped. Oh this just keeps getting better and better.

"Joy! Anything else?" I snapped.

"Uh, besides the fact that Nick's gay nope!" He said brightly and my eyes widened to saucers.

"What?!" I shrieked.

"Nick's gay." He replied with a big smile. Oh universe why do you hate me?


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Long time huh? So not many reviews...come on people please review, you were in love with this story before! Anyways so in addition to Reviewing i want you guys to tell everyone you know who likes paranormal stories about this one! please! i want to see just how many people really like this story i might try to make it into a book, more reviews i get the more likely i will! Anyways here's the new chapter! remind me about which of my stories you want me to update next! I Hate Vamps! will be coming i promise! i'm still scrambled on my thoughts but im planning it out so don't worry! love you guys!~ ZisisGirl23 **

**Chapter15:**

I didn't realized I had dosed off until I woke up in Daniel's arms. I looked at my clock, it was only six o'clock. My throat felt scratchy and a little raw. I needed to feed. Maybe I'd go up tonight. I thought as I pried myself away from Daniel. His grip on me was strong, but I managed to squeeze away. I walked to the bathroom but stopped short at the sight of the mirror. I didn't scream, but it was very tempting. Right there in blood was another message:

_**The truth is out. Pay up and the next person you meet won't end up like the one in the tub.**_

I gulped and turned around to the tub and pulled back my shower curtain. At the sight I let out a strangled scream/gasp. I gasped for air at the gruesome sight of human blood dripping from the tiles. And there laying with wide, dead eyes was a teenage boy. The same boy I had met when I went to Brick By Brick when I was teaching Jacob, Daniel, and Rachel how to feed. He was the one I fed from. I stared at the sight and my thirst for blood became greater then I could imagine.

There was no way in hell I would drink this dead boy's blood though. That was just wrong. Respect for the dead. But I couldn't move, paralyzed by the sight of blood and the body. He was dead…because he met me. The whole situation sank in and then after all that, I screamed.

Delayed reaction, I know but you have to understand nothing makes a situation even more real until you find a body in your bathtub and a blood written note on your mirror.

Daniel ran in to the small bathroom and when he found me I was hyperventilating. His eyes registered the issue immediately. He didn't even look at the note, but jerked me towards him and tilted his head. I looked up at him in fear and want. He could sate my hunger sure, but did he want me to. He was the one who bit me countless times, I had only done it once, but that was to prove a point.

"Do it." He whispered and I without a second warning I lunged at him and sank my fangs into the back of his neck. I felt the sweet taste of chocolate flood through me and I bit down harder. Daniel groaned with pleasure and ran his hands over my hips. I let my fingers twirl into his hair and after about two minutes I pulled back with a gasp. I wasn't hungry anymore and was quite full. Daniel swayed slightly and I caught him.

"What were you thinking?!" I shrieked. As I helped out onto my bed.

"I was thinking I needed to save my girlfriend from hunger." He grumbled as he put his against the pillows. His eyes were shutting.

"Daniel! You can't pass out now!" I snapped and he opened his eyes looking irritated.

"I can't even stay conscious right now Risa, you took a lot of blood." He muttered.

"Okay, but…what about the…body?" I gulped. His eyes shot open at that.

"What body?" He exclaimed.

"Did you just happen to miss the reason why my mouth was watering?" I questioned. He raised his eyebrows and then he sniffed the air, his eyes darkened with blood lust the same way I was sure mine had just moments ago.

He then got up and stumbled. I helped him and we both walked back to the horrid bathroom. He took one look and his eyes burned with anger, hunger, and shock. He looked at the note carefully and then looked over at the boys body. He looked over at me and I felt tears slip down my face.

"He died because he met me. We just danced and I fed from him…and they killed him." I whispered and his pulled me into his arms. He staggered back slightly but caught himself on the door frame.

"This is beyond us now Lisa. We have to tell someone." He whispered as I cried into his shirt silently.

"But who?" I whispered.

"I'm telling Mr. Jackson." He replied and I froze. Mr. Jackson had been a part of the vampire defenses and ambassadors for our race. He had dealt with the humans, faeries and were wolves many times.

"Danny that would blow everything out of proportion." I whispered.

"It already is Lisa. You are being attacked along with your friends. Your best friend is dead, the other is in the hospital and now this human boy is dead. If the humans find out what we are it'll be a four way war. We don't need that. This is above us. We need someone with experience." He said soothingly.

"Are you sure?" I asked shaking.

"Yes. And Lisa?"

"Yes?"

"Can you go and get me a blood packet before I do something I regret?" He questioned. I nodded and set him back down on my bed. Then I ran out the door to Mr. Jackson's office. He had all the blood packets and I needed to talk with him anyways.

When I walked in Mr. Jackson took one look at me and motioned me to close the door.

"I have a feeling I know why you're here." He said and his voice held no emotion.

"Which race wanted to talk?" I asked.

"The wolves. They have a proposition and I will be meeting along with you and Mr. Chase. Why didn't you tell me from the beginning Lisa? You know I would've done everything and anything to help you." He said calmly.

"I know, I was just…lost at what to do. But there's been another…attack." I said.

"Oh?"

"I found a human boy's body in my bathroom, I think it's his blood used in the writing on my mirror. I knew him for a second, I don't even know his name. I fed from him the last time I went up." I whispered and suddenly Mr. Jackson was on his feet.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I needed to get a pack of blood for Daniel."

"Why?"

"I…I fed from him because I was really hungry and I nearly fell on my knees at the sight of the human boy's blood."

"So it is true. You have found your feminam."

"Maybe." I replied smiling shyly he laughed and then his face grew serious.

"The packets are in the fridge, I will go to your dorm. I will have the staff bring the body in for examination in the labs downstairs. Then I'll have a cleaning crew come through. Though I suggest you sleep in someone else's room. I have a feeling Mr. Chase won't mind." He said winking and then left in vampire speed. I stared at where he just stood. Did he just say I could sleep in Danny's room?

I grabbed a packet of type A blood, Daniel's favorite and sped back to my dorm. It was already buzzing with a body crew and girls were swarming. I shoved my way through. Daniel was leaning against the wall trying to stay up. I sped over to him and handed him the blood packet. He took it feebly and then sank his fangs into it. He gulped down the whole thing in a matter of seconds. He looked up at me and his eyes weren't as dark. He seemed okay but they searched over my body lustily.

"I'm going to need more then this." He muttered under his breath. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me closer.

"I need a place to stay tonight…until this all blows over." I whispered I felt him grin.

"I don't think Jackson would like that." He said in a low voice.

"He said we could…he knows we're feminams." I whispered and then he pulled back to look at me. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Yo love birds! Do either of you realize that there's a body being dragged out of your room?!" Shannon snapped.

"Oh we did, why do you think we both look like we're about to collapse, well I do at least." Daniel asked.

"Whatever, are you okay?' Shannon asked me.

"Yes, but this is…crazy. How the hell did someone get in to my room?"

"Let's talk about this in my dorm. I have some theories, and not everyone nears hear them." Daniel said so only we could hear.

"Grab Rachel and come over." I told her and she nodded. Daniel took my back into my room to grab some clothes. I put some pajamas, toiletries, and clothes for tomorrow in a small duffle and followed him to his room.

The boys hall was buzzing with gossip.

"Dude, is it true about the guy in her bathtub?" One of Daniel friend asked, I think his name was Eric.

"That's none of your business." Daniel replied stiffly and caught my hand. Everyone was starring at us and I felt a little self-conscious. When we were inside his room, Daniel flipped on the lights. He walked in and crashed onto the blue sheet bed. He watched me walk into the room slowly. His eyes didn't leave me, tracing over my body and I felt myself blush.

"You going to keep acting like a stranger or are you going to come here?" He drawled. His voice was husky and hungry. Seems as though that blood packet really wasn't enough. I set my bag down at the foot of the bed and bent my knee onto the bed. I let my hands wander over to his chest, pressing against his abs. Daniel sucked in a breath.

"You really are hungry." I said pulling back.

"I was hungry before you even drank from me." He replied, pushing his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Why did you let me?" I asked questioningly, standing up. Now was not the time to be intimate. Now was the time for answers.

"You looked hungrier then me. Besides I liked it didn't I." He grinned. I blushed further at the memory at how he had groaned for more.

"Yeah but-"

"What the hell happened?!" I voice shouted as they barged in. Nick stormed in with Thomas and Jacob at his heels.

"Oh good god." Daniel muttered as he sat up.

"Let's just say we found a body in my bathtub." I replied. Nick stopped short and then looked me over to make sure I was okay.

"This is getting out of hand." Thomas said.

"He's right, we need to figure this out and now. I hate to see what these rogues do next."

"Why don't we just give them the money?" Rachel asked walking in with Shannon. Soon everyone was talking over each other.

"Hey! Shut up! We need to discuss this together!" I shouted and everyone was quiet. They all sat down on the floor as I sat by Daniel. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and rubbed circles on my shoulder.

"What were your theories?" I asked.

"There's obviously someone in the school the rogues are working with." He said simply.

"Question is who? They let the goons in the first time and then got a body in here and wrote the note." Jacob added.

"That means someone here is rogue." Shannon whispered nervously.

"This changes everything." Nick said standing up and started pacing.

"We need to work together to stop this organization rogues. And I mean weres, faeries and vampires together." I said standing up myself.

"And how do you plan on arranging that?" Rachel asked.

"Jackson is meeting with their ambassadors tonight and he wants me and Daniel to go." I replied.

"What's the catch?" Thomas asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He means that one of the races is going to have a rick up their sleeves and the longer we fight amongst ourselves the more murders will pile up." Daniel said. I looked back at him.

"Then how do we insure that that doesn't happen?" I asked.

"We find our inside lead first. Then we get them to lead us to the source. I have a feeling that this isn't just some gambling rogue group. There's more." Nick spoke up.

"There is one other person that knows who we're dealing with." Rachel said quietly.

"Who?" Shannon asked.

All of us looked at each other and understanding broke out. There was only one other person that would be easy enough to question. But what kept running through my mind was could I trust him again.

"Nate." We all said at the same time.


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey Guys! So here's the thing...the more i update the less you guys review...it sucks...i'm not even kidding. If the story isn't to your liking give me some feedback that's the point of reviews. Honestly the whole 'update soon' thing doesnt tell me what you like about the story what i could do better, that's what i want to know. So please give me some feeback, obviously i don't want anything that's negative, but hey just give me some long reviews if your only going to give me like five per chapter. Anyways I'm trying to update when i can, so enjoy this chapter! Oh and again spread the word about this story! And a special thanks to _Alice Nguyen _Thanks so much for posting my story on your blog! Love you guys!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter16: **

"Lisa." Was the first thing out of Nate's mouth when he saw us. I stood in the doorway of his room as he struggled to sit up. Daniel was behind me and Rachel right next to me.

Nate tried to get out of bed but it was obvious he was in pain, his foot was in a cast. I didn't move a fraction of an inch. I wanted to though. I wanted to reach out and run my fingers through his hair and tell him he'd get better, I wanted to kiss his forehead like the loving sister I was and tell him I forgave him. I wanted him to tell me that he was sorry and that he'd do anything and everything to keep me safe. Because that's what we did for each other. We kept the other safe. He was my brother.

After a few minutes of struggle he finally gave up and sat back down. Then he gestured for us to come in. I walked in stiffly, Rachel behind me not sparing Nate a glance, she'd really been angry with him for doing this to me and also because it ruined the completely perfect image in her mind she had created of him. Daniel stood against the door frame as if to black Nate from bolting, as if that was going to happen.

The room was a good size with a walk in closet, futon, and a surround system, along with band posters.

"I knew you were going to come." Nate finally said and I really looked at him. He didn't look like my brother Nate, no he looked older and tired. He had bags under his eyes and he had a stubble.

"Why?" Was all I asked and he sighed and put his head in his hands.

"It was so long ago I never thought it would go this far."

"Well now that it has you might as well tell us your side!" Rachel snapped. He looked up at her and his eyes held sorrow and regret.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and Rachel burst into tears, sobs racked her body and I just stared. Out of everyone in the room I expected myself to cry not Rachel. I expected her to stand there and defend our honor. Daniel looked equally surprised. Nate just looked like he would start joining her in bawling in an second.

"Come here." He whispered and Rachel went to him and he opened his arms and she climbed into them. She cried into his shirt while he cried into her hair. They clung to each other as if that's all that mattered in the world.

"Am I missing something?" Daniel asked walking over to me.

"You ask that as if I know." I replied and continued to stare.

"How did we not notice this?" He questioned.

"I think we were being a little selfish at that time." I said turning to him and smiling softly. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"You call pinning for me being selfish?" He asked mockingly.

"Pinning for you? If I was pinning then you were craving me." I replied and he laughed softly.

He was about to say something but I silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't deny it, besides this isn't what we're here for." I said and nodded to them. He groaned and then nodded.

"Ay lovebirds! We're on a tight schedule, break up the drama session and skip to explanations!" He shouted and I slapped his arm.

Rachel pulled back from Nate, but he clutched at her and kept her close as if to defend himself with her.

"Nate, you have tot ell us. Please." She whispered and finally he breathed out and released her and then looked up at me. I pursed my lips and looked away.

"I don't have time for this. Tell us now or we leave." I said.

"Stop it!" Rachel shouted. "Can't you see he's already guilty?! He doesn't deserve you yelling at him like you own him! He's my boyfriend, not yours!" She screamed. My eyes widened at my so called best friend. Did she ever really care about me? Or…

"Why don't you tell me how long you two have known each other." I said looking straight at Nate and he gulped, knowing that I was close to figuring out something else he had buried from me.

"A few months before Jackie died." He said and Rachel shrieked.

"Why would you tell her that?!" She snapped. Her eyes were murderous and they took on an eerie color. If I didn't know any better I'd say they were turning…red.

Daniel wrapped his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder as if to agree with me.

"I'm guessing that's how you got into the rogue gambling." Daniel said for me. Rachel turned on him.

"Stay out of this lover boy!" She screeched. And that's when I'd had enough.

"Enough!" I shouted at her. Then before I could do anything she launched herself at me, fangs bared and eyes bright red…the eye color of the rogues.

"You have one boy already don't you think that's enough?!" She hissed at me. I stared at her. This wasn't the Rachel I had met when we were six. This wasn't the girl I had sleep over with, talked about guys, trash talked Jessica with. No this was someone else all together. I could here Nate and Daniel shouting and Daniel trying to pry Rachel off me but I was so done. My fangs slid out and I suddenly pushed her off me sending her flying into the wall. She whimpered and then stood back up, brushing dry wall from her hair.

"You did this to him?! To me?! How dare you?! You caused all of this, my ruined life that I have had to pick up the pieces to so many times! You did this to us! You were never my friend!" I shouted and She wobbled.

"Oh I was your friend up until you abandoned me! You were so selfish you didn't realize what it was doing to me and Daniel! And now that you two have forgive each other? You think I'm that easy like your feminam? No I wanted revenge so I took one of things you truly loved. And it was fun." She said and walked over to Nate and ran a finger down his neck. He shuddered and I could see pain in his eyes but he leaned into her.

"See he likes it." She purred.

"You bound him." Daniel growled and Rachel laughed but in my mind it came out as a cackled.

"Of course, what else would you expect. The rogues want their money back and I suggest you get it back before this was war comes and kills all our races, starting with the humans." Rachel said, her fangs gleams and then she leaned down and kissed Nate on the cheek, her fangs breaking the skin, leaving a nice cut on his face. She licked her fangs and Nate's eyes glazed over with pleasure. No matter what race you were No one could resist a vampires bite.

"Oh and Lisa. You have no control over him now. He's. Mine!" She hissed at me and then waltzed away, her petite figure leaving like an evil pixie. Daniel rubbed my arms and I just stared. Then I lost it. I took off my shoes and then through the heels at the wall and they stuck. Nate suddenly snapped out of his haze and then looked at me.

"I had no control." He whispered and then he started crying again and this time I was there, not the creature that had just left. I sat down next to him and rubbed his back soothingly. Daniel surprisingly sat on the other side of him and just sat there.

"I met her at that club Jackie was murdered at. It was crawling with rogues. If I had known that's where you and Jackie had gone the night she was murdered I would have stopped you. It was where…we gambled. I had no control over it, Rache, she bonded me to her by sucking my blood and injecting venom into me. I didn't realize until well I started constantly thinking about her. It became an addiction for her to drink from me. And then she got me into the rogue gambling. She told me to put it in your name and I didn't question it. The night Jackie was murdered it all made sense what was going on. By then I had no will, but after seeing Jackie's faerie body …I nearly killed Rachel and freed myself from the bond, but well then you broke down and almost exposed yourself. When I found out you were a vampire too I was surprised then I remembered the account. When you went back to the school I sent you there to be safe thinking that the guys would leave you alone if you were still in school…" By now he had looked up at me and our eyes bore into one another.

"Then you came with Rachel to the club along with the rest of you. I wasn't sure what to do, but Rachel forced me to act along through the mind link. It only works where we're in the same area. I had been free of her after you left and when I saw you guys together it clicked. It all made sense. She was just another bitch wanting to 'change' me and get revenge on others. The bond does have a defect though." He said and watched me, searching my eyes, for what I had no idea.

"What's the defect?' Daniel asked softly. Nate looked over at him and he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Lisa." He said finally.

"Yes?" I asked.

"That's the defect, you." He said and then his eyes met mine again.

"M-me?" I asked.

"You know how much I love you as a brother and that over powers the bond by so much. When I'm around you…I know who I am with Rachel I can only think of myself as her's. Like a pet. But with you I feel like I own myself not by someone else."

"Man this is so screwed up!" Daniel shouted and threw his hands up in the air.

"You have to come back to the school with us." I said finally.

"Are you insane?!" Daniel snapped.

"No. We need to keep him out of Rachel's reach and she won't be coming back there now that we know she was the one behind all those attacks there." I said and Danny's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my god." He whispered.

"Attacks in the school? She attacked you in the school?!" Nate shouted starring at me with now angry eyes.

"Well the first time it was the goons but then last night we found a dead body in my tub and blood writing on my mirror."

"That bitch!"

"I think we've established that." Daniel muttered.

"Well at least things are starting make sense now. You did this because of her and she caused the stuff in the school. But now we have to find a way to stop the war." I said standing up.

"And what do you propose?" Nate asked.

"We need to tell Jackson. He knows this stuff better. We get his advice and then we move from there." Daniel said and I started to protest but he shook his head.

"Like I said last night Risa, this is beyond us now. We need an adults help.

"Have you told your parents yet Lisa?" Nate asked and I turned back to him wide eyed.

"Oh my god my parents!" I shrieked and Daniel sighed.

"Another complication." He muttered.

"Hey! They're my parents!" I snapped.

"You've known them for what? Five years? Anyways we'll tell them. We should probably go there now." He said and stood up and looked down at Nate.

"We should take him to the school first." I said and Nate nodded eager to leave.

"What about his parents?"

"Actually why don't I tell dad and he'll take me there. He'll meet with Jackson I'll tell them everything." Nate suggested. Daniel and I just stared at him suspiciously.

"She can't reach me now. She's gone." He explained. I sighed and looked at Danny and he sent me a look that meant he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. I sent him a reassuring smile.

"Go." I said and helped him up. I gave him his crutches and he walked to his dad's room. We heard their low voices and I knew Nate was tell him everything. After a few minutes of talking and then yelling Nate and his dad came out.

"Thank you Lisa, I'll set up a meeting with Mr. Jackson right now. You better go and find your parents. They're really worried." He said and then looked at Nate with anger.

"We better go." Daniel said and dragged me out the door. When we reached my car he grabbed my arm and pressed me into the metal door,

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Not really. I just can't believe it was Rachel all along." I said and he snorted.

"I can, she was just as broken as I was when you left." He reminded me.

"I don't know what's worse, me leaving or me coming back." I grumbled and Danny chuckled. He kissed my temple.

"I'm glad your back. Because now I know I have you right where I want you." He said in a husky voice and leaned in to press a kiss to my lips. I let him but then pull back after five seconds.

"You do realize you have to have dinner with my family tonight." I said and his eyes showed horror. Then he gulped and then put his cool mask on, oh how I hated it.

"What does dinner consist of?" He questioned.

"Blood packets sometimes but if we get lucky they'll take us out. Bur considering I have you with me I doubt that's the case."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked looking actually offended.

"Just that tonight they'll find out about the whole war which they probably already know about but they'll also that you of all people are my feminam."

"Were you wanting someone else?" He snapped.

"No it's just so unexpected." I managed to let out because he was crushing me in his mist of anger.

"And?! Do you think I just not worth it or something?!" He hissed and I gasped at the pain he was causing on my ribs.

"Of course not. Daniel stop." I gasped again and then he realized what he was doing. He jerked back and I gasped for air for a few minutes. He watched me with very hungry eyes, they were dark dark electric blue. So that's he was so moody. He was hungry.

"Go ahead." I said and brushed the hair from my neck. He stared at it then at me.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"Don't be, you did it for me last night." I said and he sighed and walked over to me. He gingerly placed a hand to my neck, keeping the hair away. Then he leaned down and pierced my sweet spot. He drank slowly and it filled me with pleasure as his hips pressed to mine, making me bend back into the car, arching my back. He placed both his hands on either side of my head on the car. Then he pulled back and kissed the spot and I moaned. I felt myself blush and then heard him chuckle.

"Risa?" He whispered and I looked up at him. He pressed his forehead to mine.

"Yes?" I asked.

"With everything that's been going on I know you are so stressed and worried but I have to tell you this before I explode." He said in a husky voice.

"Go ahead." I breathed.

"I think I love you." He whispered and my eyes widened to saucers. Yeah I definitely wasn't expecting that.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hola people! Oh my god this chapter, i know i cut short on the last one and this is why. Enjoy please! and please please please Review! Like honestly some of you guys have reviewed as much as you used to so please do, i know i haven't updated in a while but it's hard juggling like four stories and then keeping up with things and i haven't exactly had much time. So please don't be mad at me. Tell me what you guys think! Thanks.~ ZisisGirl23**

Chapter17:

I don't know how long I stared out the car window at the vast California landscape just thinking. Daniel was next to me, driving stiffly. I wanted to lean over and comfort him but I couldn't, not when I was in an even more delicate state, my head was swirling with this words. He loved me. Or he thought he loved me.

I knew I should have said it back and I'd be lying if I didn't love him. But to say it out loud? Saying it out loud would make it…real. I couldn't put that on Daniel, everyone I loved was in danger but I couldn't lose him. No, he was the only one I could depend on but I couldn't put him in danger, not now, not ever. He wouldn't understand it that at all and I knew for a fact that he wouldn't be talking to me any time soon.

After twenty minutes of driving to my parent's house he grew even more tense, no matter he had just fed on me his eyes were darkening by the second and his muscles were coiled to strike like a viper. His foot was slowly pushing harder on the accelerator and soon we were rocketing down the highway.

"Daniel!" I shrieked after he swerved past an eighteen-wheeler.

"What?!" He roared, his face contorted with anger. I knew he was masking his hurt with anger, it's what he always did.

"Baby, please pull over. Just let me talk to you!" I pleaded clutching his hand that was on the gear. His hand relaxed under my grip and I managed to weave my fingers through his. His eyes flicked over to me then they suddenly softened a bit seeing my worry. He squeezed my hand and then let go and swerved all the way to a stop at the side of the high way. I gasp in relief and he just stared dead ahead at the mountains in the distant.

"I can't say it." I whispered finally and his jaw clenched.

"Then what's there to talk about?" He asked in a controlled voice but it was obvious it was hard for him to keep it that way.

"It's not easy for me to say those words Danny, not after…everything." I whispered, his brows furrowed and then his face showed realization. His hand found mine again and squeezed it so hard I thought he might have fractured a few bones.

"You will never lose me to that." He said fiercely.

"I've lost just about EVERYONE to that, what makes you so special?!" I hissed.

"Because I'm your feminam, I will be bound to you soon and already I feel so connected to you and want you only for me. Do you know when I first started loving you Risa? Not when we were little kids like most guys falling in love with their best friends. No, it was when you first walked into Lit class with your dyed hair just to spite me. I knew then that you were so much more…alive. You needed to leave like you said, you had to because you were always lively and Arbor was making it harder for you to live without becoming like what Rachel became. You would have become darker, that's what happens to the rogues. They feel so disconnected from the living they turn into something evil and can't turn back. You left and it hurt like hell, but you coming back was the best thing in the world for me." He said and took a breath while I just stared at him.

"You said you didn't know which was worse, Leaving or Coming back, but you know which one was the best. You coming home." He whispered and let go of the steering wheel and pulled me into his lap. He maneuvered me so I straddled his hips. He placed his hands in my hair massaging my head and pressing his forehead to mine.

"I don't love you just because we're mates but because you're the only thinking keeping ME alive. You keep me from my dark side. You save me from myself." He whispered and his breath brushed over my lips.

"I'm not going anywhere Lisa Johnson. Not even meeting your Vampire dad couldn't scare me off at this point." He said and kissed my nose and I sucked in a hot breath.

"So don't lie to me, and please don't lie to yourself." He continued and then his eyes fluttered closed. I stared at his face, the lines of concentration on his forehead worried me and I used my hand to smooth them out. I looked at the beautiful face of my childhood best friend, teenage worst enemy, and feminam for life.

"I love you." I whispered and closed the gap between our lips and kissed him softly. He didn't push me, just pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me, clingy to me as if he was worried I'd disappear into thin air. After a few seconds of enjoying the sensations of just kissing each other's lips we pulled back. I placed my hands on his faced and traced his features without opening my eyes, just trying to memorize his face without even seeing it's beautiful glow.

"Look at me Risa." He whispered and his hands moved from my hair and onto my face and held my face in place as he massaged my cheeks. My eyes fluttered open slowly and I was met with light blue eyes filled with…love.

"I love you too." He whispered and kissed my lips briefly. And then grinned.

"Now I'm ready to meet my future monster-in-laws." He smirked and I rolled my eyes laughing and slid back into my seat as he drove back onto the high way. We had ten more minutes left and Mom had been texting me non-stop about dinner. She wanted to take us out so we were going to one of my favorite casual restaurants in Old San Diego. You see some of the restaurants actually served blood, mixed in with human food. So what is thought to be pasta sauce…well let's just say that it has a coppery taste to any other creature.

"Turn on the stereo." He said and winked over at me.

"What are we a stereotypical couple now?" I laughed and threw my head back enjoying the feel of happiness. Daniel said that I kept him alive, and maybe humans kept me alive but not always. As of right now he was the only thing keeping me together, because right now everything in my life was wrong except him. He was the only one.

"Yes! Why not?!" He said looking at me with sparkling eyes.

"Whatever Mr. Cheesy." I said and rolled my eyes and searched my visors for the CD's . I pulled out a classic CDs of the Eagles. I pushed the CD into the player and turned up the volume.

The first few notes to Hotel California started playing softly and I started singing along to the music. Daniel looked over at me and laughed.

"How is it possible you can even match singing to a guy's voice? Most girls voice gets all screechy when they sing along to a guy." He said giving me a smile and I smiled back.

"Music makes life easier." I said and he started singing with me.

"When did you get into the Eagles?" I asked when his sang with me. I expected him to be one of those guys who had no idea how to match pitch but damn he was dead on.

"I first heard them because of Domenic, he started trying to get me into the human world since I'd start living up here soon enough so he started getting me caught up on Pop Culture. I chose to stick with the classics. Apparently our dad agrees." He said and I gave him a small smile.

"Have you met your parents face to face?" I questioned.

"Not yet, I like to keep it a mystery though Nick has told me about them. Dad's a CEO of some big shot company but always finds a way to stay at home to be with mom and makes excuses to see Nick. He calls me when I'm up here and sometimes we talk for hours. Mom does the same. She's a potter and has her own studio in their mansion. Her work is amazing, you'd love it. You'd love her." He said and I smiled. I was glad he had a family that really cared for him. Some people at Arbor had no one, they were just mistakes and were now stuck there without a sponsor but the school.

When we reached Old Town I got out of the car and Daniel followed. We walked over to the Armenian restaurant, his arms slipped around my waist and I felt myself smile. Tonight would be interesting. I had my feminam with me, but he was also the love of my life, god knows what daddy's going to say when he sees Daniel.

I got my answer when my parents met us at the outdoor tables and the belly dancer was passing by us. Daniel's eyes strayed to her and I smacked his arm. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes. Mom rushed over to hug me and held me close.

"Oh sweetie you're okay! Thank god!" She shrieked and I hugged her back, rocking us from side to side.

"I'm okay mom." I said smiling brightly.

"There's my little girl." My dad said, his light brown hair was cut above his eyes and his green eyes met mine.

"Daddy!" I cried and I jumped into his arms as he held me closer to him, kissing my hair.

"Sweetheart who is this?" Mom asked, her auburn hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Mom, Dad," I began and took a breath. "this is-"

"A Chase." Dad cut in, his eyes looking at Daniel with such intensity Daniel took a step closer to me. Oh this was going to be a long night.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys...i'm a little disappointed. I got like...three reviews. If you guys don't want me to write more of the story i'll stop but you can't just review a ton and then just stop...that makes me lose all my motivation. So It's up to you. You want more? Review more, if i dont get at least ten reviews this time which will be 133 reviews since it's 123 right now, i'll stop. I mean it. I might try again in a month or so but till then the story will be on pause. It's your desicion, if you know people who would like this story tell them to R&R if you know people who are reading it but aren't reviewing you better tell them to. So this is all up to you. Anyways enjoy the chapter.~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter18**:

You know those awkward scenes in a movie or a TV show where the daughter bring her hot boyfriend home to meet her parents? You knew where the mom just loves him but the dad looks about ready to pull out the shotgun? Well that's what this was starting to feel like.

"Do you know the Chase's daddy?" I ask and laced my hands with Daniel who was still behind me, his breathing was ragged and worried, I didn't understand why. I mean dad wasn't a big man, but her was muscular as a vampire and built for speed as well.

"Yes." He said tersely and then gestured to the table.

"Let's eat." He said and mom smiled at me reassuringly but I could tell she was a bit hesitant as well.

"Alright, what's up?" I question when we're all seated at the square table, mom and dad on one side, me and Daniel on the other.

"Nothing." Mom said pretty quickly.

"Oh definitely nothing." Dad growled to himself. The waitress came by and took our orders. Daniel's hand was practically breaking my bones.

"Really guys? This is stupid what is going on?" I demanded and Dad sighed.

"Remember when I told you how your mother and I met?" He asked took a sip of his white wine.

"Yes. Mom was getting over a break up right after you two stepped out of school in the underground. You met at college." I said cocking my head to the side in question.

"Oh god." Daniel muttered and recognition hit his eyes.

"And what happened once we were finally together Lisa?" Dad questioned, he looked grim and was eying Daniel with suspicion and slight hatred.

"Didn't he try to get mom back?" I asked still confused.

"Yes, he did." Mom said finally looking up at me with warning in her eyes.

"Dad was young back then." Daniel finally said and looked at my dad with a new found challenge. Whoa, hold up? Did he just say dad? That would mean…

"You dated his dad?!" I shrieked and mom sent me a glare.

"Lower your voice dear." She chastised.

"Sorry but that is…insane. I mean Danny and I have been friends since we were five."

"And what did he do when you came back?" Dad asked with raised eyebrows. Well damn, he guessed it.

"You couldn't expect me to shower her in roses." Daniel defended.

"But I bet you had some other girl and you just hurt my little girl. That's all you Chase's are good for, hurting others." Dad snapped.

"Dad!" I hissed and he cut his eyes to me.

"It wouldn't matter what you thought anyways. I have my feminam and that's all I need or could ever want." Daniel said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek slowly. Dad's eyes held rage.

"Stop it both of you. The past is the past, for right now we need to focus on this war!" Mom hissed.

"When would you like the marriage dates to be?" Daniel taunted. At that I glared at him and pinched his hand off my shoulder.

"Ow!" He yelled and rubbed his shoulder though I knew he was just making a show.

"Your mother is right." Dad said and cleared his throat and I knew mom had probably stomped on his foot.

"Yes, now about this war, Mr. Lewis told us about everything that's been going. But goodness, Nate a werewolf wasn't a surprise, but Jackie was a faerie?" Mom exclaimed as the waitress put down some bread and butter and then left. We just looked at it and Daniel raised his eyebrow at me.

"New waitress, I'll ask for Mindy." Mom said and got up to go and find our vampire waitress who knew what we could and couldn't eat.

"Now about this war, Lisa I think we should stick you in one of the other underground schools." Dad said and watched me carefully.

"I'd be with her of course." Daniel cut in.

"No, we need her solely safe, and you would just attract attention. They'd use you to get to her. And this may seem shocking but aside from your father's and my…disagreements your mother and I went to school together in New York. I'm not willing to put one of Riley's sons in danger." Dad said firmly and Daniel looked slightly shocked.

"You knew mom?"

"Yes, she had the same relationship with me that Nathaniel and Lisa have."

"Had." I said bitterly.

"Risa I understand your anger but he was under Rachel's control." Daniel soother, little did he know he wasn't helping one bit.

"What?!" Dad exploded.

"Honey, how many times must I tell you to contain your anger?" Mom asked exasperatedly as she sat down.

"Lori, did Lisa tell you that Rachel was controlling Nathaniel?" Dad asked still shocked.

"Way to go moron." I grumbled and Daniel gave me puppy dog eyes and I rolled mine. He kissed my cheek.

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you tonight." He said with a sly wink.

"No you will dare not." Mom said locking her angry eyes on us. Oh how much worse could this get?

"Mom-"

"Tell me what happened with Rachel." She demanded. I groaned and started to talk but Daniel interrupted me.

"Rachel and I couldn't cope that well with Lisa's departure. We each had our own way to deal with it. I started dating Jessica Reed, and Rachel…turned rogue. She became part of their society slowly. Their headquarters were at the club Lisa and Jackie had went to the night of her murder." He said and his eyes caught mine.

"She used to come out of the school a lot and one night she met Rachel at one of our gigs. Nate thought he could play it cool, but she…bonded them." I whispered and Dad's eyes widened with anger and shock. Mom started to shake slightly.

"Next thing you know Nate's gambling with rogues in Lisa's name. It was all a scheme to get back at Lisa and now the rogue's want their money back. The Vampires wont stand to lose another one of their own to them, the faeries are angry about Jackie's murder and the weres are pretty pissed at the attack and the money on their heads." Daniel said.

"Here's your food!" Mindy a short black haired Asian vampire said. She looked over at Daniel shyly and he gave her a smirk. I pinched his thigh and he growled low in his throat.

"Well this is very…unexpected. When did you figure all this out?" Dad asked and then took a long sip of his wine.

"We found out about Rachel just a few hours."

"That means that they will be planning an attack soon, we must be ready. Lisa you will be going to the underground school in New York. It's called Green Ash." Dad ordered.

"Wait just a second, you're send me to a school called Green Ash? No way!" I shrieked. I looked over at Daniel for support, who was now digging into his food, His hunger was being quenched. Some boyfriend he was, so selfish.

"Noah, hold on." Mom said to dad.

"What?" Dad asked impatiently.

"This is all so rash, we need to come up with a better plan to protect Lisa. First things first, how much money is owed?" Mom asked and Daniel and I looked at each other. That had never come up. All we had known was money was owed, but for all we knew it could have been just five dollars, obviously it was more then that but we never asked.

"You didn't ask did you?"

"Didn't have a way to communicate to them." Daniel shrugged.

"Nate probably knows." I added, he nodded.

"Nate needs protection too." Daniel said to my parents.

"We'll send them all to New York." Dad said, he looked tired and irritated.

"Fine, but we need to talk to Mr. Jennings first, he'll arrange the trip." Mom said and that concluded the conversation on subject. We ate the rest of our dinner and then Mom and Dad drove a long side us as we drove back to the school.

"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Daniel asked as we sat outside Mr. Jennings' office. He had his head in his hands and he was peering up at me. I shrugged and looked over at the door worriedly.

"Stop that." He said and sat up and took my hands which were fidgeting in my lap. He took my hands in his and kissed each of them.

"Daniel." I grumbled and tried to pull back but he chuckled and pulled me closer to him. He nuzzled my neck and kissed my ear.

"What are you doing to my daughter?!" Dad boomed and we separated as fast as possible. I looked up to fine Mom with concern written all over her face, dad with a look of rage and Mr. Jennings with a look of amusement.

"Sorry sir." Daniel said standing up and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's only right for you to have time with your feminam Daniel, there's no harm. Now here's the deal with the whole going to New York thing." Mr. Jennings began.

"Tomorrow we'll pick Nathaniel up to go to the airport, you will go to the underground and school with at least three other vampire guards and at least two were wolves." Dad said.

"Alright by me." Daniel said and helped me out of my seat..

"Lisa?" Mom asked and held out her arms. They were sending me away from my home…again. I walked numbly into her arms and then dad hugged me too.

Daniel and I thanked my parents and Mr. Jennings, and then walked back to his room.

"What's up with you?" Daniel questioned.

"Nothing." I replied and picked up one of his old t-shirts.

"Liar." Daniel said into my ear, he was behind me and his arms were squeezing my hips

"Danny, I need to change." I said and tried to get out of his grip.

"No, tell me." He insisted

"Fine I don't want to leave…again." I sighed and Daniel realized the problem.

"No one changed but me and Rachel, Risa." He said and kissed my cheek.

"I know but…this is all because I left before."

"We'll only be gone for a little bit, a month at the most. You were gone for years." Daniel tried to reason as I pulled out of his grip and turned around to look at him.

"This is all my fault, every stupid thing that has happened is mine." I cried out and the tears started spilling.

"I shouldn't have left, I should have." I sobbed and suddenly I was in Daniel's arms. He put me on the bed in his lap and ran his fingers through my hair.

"No, no Risa. Please don't say that, you leaving brought us together." He said over and over again. When I finally calmed down he made me look at him as he kissed away my tears.

"I love you so much Risa, don't ever cry for leaving. Don't think about the past, we're together and we'll make it through this." He said and I nodded, but I felt so scared, so lost, and so alone….

"You're not alone!" Daniel shouted, reading my expression.

"Yes I am!" I yelled back and then I was pressed to the bed and he was on top of me.

"How can you say that when I'm right here?" He growled.

"Because after all this, how do I know you won't leave me?" I cried out.

"Oh that's rich coming from the girl who left me years ago." He said and laughed humorlessly and I felt a huge pang of guilt hit me in my heart.

"See even you said I should leave, even you think it's my fault." I sobbed once more and he looked guilty.

"Baby, you have to understand-" He tried.

"You're being so damn selfish about all of this! Sure you won't be affected because you'll be coming with me, but what about Shannon, or Thomas and Jacob, what about Nick?! What if they change? What if they hate me when we come back?" I cried out and he just stared down at me.

"What do you want me to do then?" He asked finally, his eyes a dark blue with anger.

"I don't know. I just don't know. I can't leave them." I whispered and closed my eyes. My breathing started even out and I felt Daniel relax above me. He rolled off me and wrapped his arms around me so he was holding me while we lied down.

"You better go and get changed." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and opened my eyes and grabbed his t-shirt again. I went over and changed in his bathroom. When I came out he was sitting against the bedpost with only his side lamp on. I walked towards him as his eyes stayed glued on me. I got under the covers beside him and he pulled me closer with his arms. I felt his lips ghost over my temple.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and I gulped and nodded.

"I'm sorry for freaking out." I replied.

"This isn't fair to you, I know that and I shouldn't have pushed you." He whispered and his lips went to my neck.

"I wish we were just…normal." I said finally and I felt him laugh.

"We're anything but normal Risa."

"I know, but I just wish you and I could go on a real date. Just us, no supernatural creatures, no fights, no drama just us going out to dinner or going to the movies." I ramble and I felt him relax next to me. His brown hair was messy and scattering over his eyes. I rolled onto my stomach and put my hands on his chest. I leaned up and brushed his hair away. He smiled softly at me with love and kindness.

"One day, when all this is over I'll take you on a proper date." He whispered and pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss started out first but suddenly it turned passionate and he pulled me on top of him, so I was straddling him. The heat of his lips against mine caused me to gasp. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into mine and battle with my tongue. He won of course, and started exploring my mouth while his hands were doing other things.

He reached down and cupped my butt pulling me closer to him. Then he rolled us over so I was underneath him and he attacked my neck. His kisses were hard with nips and licks in between. When he reached the collar of the shirt he tore it so he could reach to my shoulder. I moaned and it caused him to bite down harder and soon my shoulder was bleeding tiny droplets, which he eagerly sucker off my skin. I gasped at the sensations and warmth pooled in my lower abdomen. I had never felt this much desire for anyone. I reached down and pulled his face roughly to mine so our lips would meet once more.

As we kissed my hands started to slip of his shirt, he broke the kiss with a growl and pulled of his shirt and then he was attacking my mouth again. I let my hands wander over the taut eight pack he had and feel his smooth skin. His hands tried desperately to claw at the shirt but I pulled away heavily and he looked down at me with dark desired eyes, as he panted for more of me.

"This is your favorite shirt and you've already torn part of it." I gasped and he laughed as he buried his face in my neck.

"I could by a hundred of them for myself and it would never look as good as it does on you." He chuckled and nipped at my earlobe.

"Daniel, I think we should stop for tonight." I said breathless. He looked down at me and then at himself, assessing the situation and realized I was right.

He laid down beside me once more and kissed my cheek.

"I love you so much Risa." He whispered, as he was on his side and I rolled over onto mine. Our eyes met I could see that he truly meant it.

"I know, I love you to. I know you'll always be there." I whispered and kissed his lips softly. He groaned against mine and then pulled back.

"If you don't want to go any further then I suggest you stop teasing me baby." He said and I laughed. He brushed back my hair from my face and kissed my forehead.

"We'll make it through this you know why?" He asked and I looked at him with one raised eyebrow. He reached over to the side table and from the drawer pulled out a small blue box. Then he opened it for me to see. I gasped in surprise.

"Daniel." I whispered and stared at the charm necklace with only one charm on it.

"I got it for you since I knew you loved the arbor tree and what it stood for." He whispered and pulled out the necklace and I turned around for him to place it on me. I looked down at my chest and fingered the charm. It was a sterling silver, small replica of Pandora's box, and hanging out of it was a small little metal peace with elegant script saying Hope. Which was exactly what the arbor tree stood for.

I looked over at him and felt my eyes start to tear up again.

"We will always have three things." He said and pulled me into his arms.

"Each other." He whispered and kissed my nose.

"Our love." He said and kissed my cheeks.

"And hope." And then kissed my lips.

I breathed in the cold underground air as I made my way to the Arbor tree in the front. Daniel was still asleep and it was probably only three in the morning. I wrapped my arms around large sweat shirt I stole from him that read Bazinga! On it. He was so addicted to TV.

I ran the rest of the way to the tree and gasped at the site. There were flower blooming and on a few limbs there were small red pieces of fruit. I hugged the trunk of the tree and kissed the bark. It always seemed to know how I felt. Then a thought occurred to me, no matter what happened not all of the leaves fell, the tree had been alive for so many years and not once had it been completely bare. That life wasn't hopeless.

"We'll always have hope." I whispered and suddenly felt something hit my head. I flinched and then picked up the fruit that landed on me. I bite into it and smiled when I could taste it. It wasn't made of blood it was just one of the few things we could taste since the tree was supernatural. I felt a breeze blow through and the tree shook as if to say that I was right.

I smiled and closed my eyes. No matter how many times I left or came back, this tree would always be here, just like Danny would always be there for me. Forever hope and Love from both.


	20. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! So everyone keeps telling me that if i update more often they will review more so here's another chapter**, **but it's really short, sorry it's kinda short notice but i haven't been able to think of anything. Thanks for the amazing reviews form before, please keep them coming! Love you guys and thanks for not giving up on** **me!~ ZisisGirl23 **

**Chapter19:**

"Passengers flying Delta Airlines flight 8200 to New York we are now boarding." The flight manager said into the intercom. Daniel, Nate, and I stood together. Our body guards would be the flight crew, it would be easier for them to keep an eye on us.

"You ready for this?" Nate asked me and I looked up at him behind me.

"Not really."

"Come on, it's New York. All those clubs we could perform at." He said with a wink but I shook my head.

"Dad wants us on total lock down, we wont be able to go anywhere." I replied.

"Not to mention the other kids there in the school." Daniel grumbled.

"I heard it was a mixed breed one." I replied calmly.

"Yeah, with other creatures, like faeries-" Nate grabbed Danny from behind and forced his hand over his mouth.

"Do you want the mortals to lock you up in an insane facility?" Nate hissed in his ear.

"Nate, let him go." I said rolling my eyes. Since we got into the car to drive to the airport they ahd both been at each other's throats.

"He's going to get us caught." Nate whispered as the line moved forward. I kicked my carry on into moving.

"At this point I don't care, I just want to get there." I said and Nate released Danny after a few minutes so they could move up. When we finally reached the front. The lady scanned our tickets and smiled warmly at us. She was a faerie from what I could tell.

"Have a nice flight." She said and her eyes flickered between bright green and dull hazel. Her aura was fading.

"Thank you." I said and the guys followed after she scanned their tickets. We went to our seats in business class. We sat in the center, me in the middle and the guys on each side of me. When we were settled down Daniel took my hand and started rubbing circles over it.

"Hey." He whispered in my ear and I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"We're on a plane." I said and he smirked.

"I know." He whispered and then kissed my cheek and just when he was about to kiss my lips Nate had to say something.

"Dude! Make a move on her in a more private area, no one needs to see all that." He blurted and everyone near us looked over, I felt my cheeks grow warm and I pulled back. Daniel glared holes into Nate's head who turned back to the little TV screen in front of him with a smug smile.

"This is going to be a long flight." Daniel said and I nodded my head, knowing full well he was right.

I put my head on his shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep as we started to take off.

"What the hell man?! You're too young for that stuff!" I awoke to arguments going straight over my head.

"Oh shut up! I have a VERY high liquor tolerance." Daniel said and I sat up groggily.

"Great, you woke her up." Nate hissed. They were whisper fighting but it was very annoying.

"Oh, like you were quiet as a mouse." Daniel snapped.

"Will you two-" I was cut off by both of them reaching over me to grab at each other and next thing I knew I was soaked in what smelled like…wine. My hair dripped out red wine and both of the guys stared at me shocked. I looked down at my stained clothes and then at the two boys. My eyes narrowed and then I took my hair and squeezed out the excess on Nate.

"Will you two stop it! Like right now! Before I personally stop your bickering!" I snapped at both of them. Then I pressed the call button and a cute were wolf flight attendant came.

"Oh miss, let me just grab you some hot towels, would you like anything to eat or drink." He asked and winked at me.

"Oh just some juice would be fine, I don't care what kind. Thank you so much." I said with a smile and he left quickly. Daniel huffed out a breath.

"No one asked you to flirt with him." He growled.

"Flirt with him? It was a five second conversation! Besides he's more polite then you are." I retorted and Daniel shut up.

After the young man came back and I cleaned myself as much as I could with a now stained white v-neck and a slight red tint to my hair.

I slowly drifted off again, hoping I wouldn't be rudely awoken again but being me that was never possible. The next time I woke up I found Daniel flirting with a short vampire air hostess who giggled at his every word. I glared at her.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work ma'am?" I questioned and she shot me a dirty look. I wrapped my arm around Daniel's arm who looked down at me with an amused look and I scowled at him. He gave the attendant a final wink and then turned back to me.

"Hey sweetheart. We have a few minutes till landing." He said in an innocent voice.

"Oh shut up." I grumbled and pulled away from him, but he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Is someone jealous?" He teased.

"Not as much as you were before." I said with a sly smirk and he glared at me. He then crossed his arms and looked anywhere but me abut I smiled and took his chin in my fingers.

"Come here." I whispered and pulled him close enough so there was a breath between our lips.

"What did I tell you guys?!" Nate hiss over my shoulder at us. I groaned and threw my hands up in the air.

"We're never going to be able to have privacy with you around." Daniel grumbled and I agreed.

"Gotta look out for my little sis." Nate said and ruffled my hair. I didn't even respond just anxiously awaited our landing.

After our fiver hour long flight we exited the plane with various flight attendants and captains. At baggage claim Daniel tried to get my bags but I got them first, I liked being independent. As we walked outside we were met by another group of supernaturals with a van and put our luggage in. After sitting down we drove all the way to the heart of New York City. Soon we reached Grand Central Station and our little entourage lead us to elevators. When we walked in only half of us fit. I clutched my bags and Daniel's hand one of the vampire security agent flashed his card against the screen by the buttons and a whole new set of buttons appeared. I looked at him and then realized his card revealed a set of buttons hidden by an aura.

The man pressed the last button and we suddenly flew down, you could tell by the air pressure. I clutched tightly to Daniel's hand, nervous by what might be on the other side of the doors. He kissed my cheek and I looked over at Nate who looked equally nervous. I rested my head on his shoulder and he smiled gratefully at me.

When the elevator stopped and our stomachs settled the doors opened to a whole new world. There was a huge electrical fence and inside were huge glowing blue buildings, at least ten of six of them. We stared open mouthed and wide eyes. And right in front of the school was a tree, which I presumed to be the Green Ash.

"Welcome to Green Ash, we stand for Justice." The man said and I realized that that's what the tree leaves did. When one was falsely accused a leaf fell or a injustice crime is committed a leaf fell. Like when someone back at home lost hope the Arbor Tree lost a leaf.

I looked down at my pendent, and then at the two boys beside me. One who I loved with my whole heart and one who was my brother form another mother. I hope that they would be enough to get me through this fascinating yet dangerous new world. We took a step forward and looked around our temporary home. Green Ash.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey! So i didnt have much time to update but this one is a little longer then the last. Hopefully you guys like it! Reivew please! Gets me to update faster and makes me happy! Thanks- ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter20**:

"Lisa Johnson?" The blading white man at the front of the room called my name.

"Yes?" I asked quietly. I was in my new Spanish class at Green Ash. This was my first class and already I had gotten some strange looks. I had Nate in this class but sadly Daniel was in Lit. Our classes were all mixed up and I had only three classes with him and four with Nate. All three of us had feeding class together. For the werewolves it was hunting. They just needed to learn how to grab live meat.

"Ah, so this is our new student form Arbor." Mr. Calder said, he was the Spanish teacher but he didn't look anywhere close to Hispanic, he in fact looked like a veteran from the US military but that was just my thoughts on it.

"Doesn't look like much to me." Some guy from beside me and I looked over at him. He green hair, and electric blue eyes. His skin had a nice tan and his hair was in his eyes. He had an eyebrow piercing and his lips were bright red. He was a faerie. He eyed me up and down the way a female lion would size up her competition. What competition did I provide?

"Back off Fae." Nate growled at him from behind me. I gave Nate a warning look to realize I could handle this myself.

"What are you? Her puppy?" The fae taunted.

"Enough Wyatt." Mr. Calder called out. I looked over at Wyatt and noticed how he scowled at me and I rolled my eyes. Mr. Calder drowned on and on about imperfect tenses and I managed to catch a few hours of sleep. After getting to our dorms last night I spent most of the night planning with Nate and Daniel. We wanted out. It was clear that Green Ash wasn't going to prove anything but trouble, we wanted to fight to and there was no way I'd let anymore people die in my name. This was my fight and already people were fighting it for me. That was unacceptable.

"Off to Chemistry you go." Nate said to me and I gave him a small sad smile after waking up to find the bell ringing. Suddenly a short pink colored haired fae skipped to me. Her top was cut so her shiny bright yellow wings showed. She wore a pink mini skirt and her hair was up in a pony tail.

"Do you need help getting to the math and science building?" She chirped and I nodded quietly and she lead me all the way across campus and to the large bright blue building. The whole school was lit up with electricity and technology.

"So Arbor huh? Where's that?" The fae girl giggled. I didn't understand how Jackie could ever be a fae she was dead set against girls like this one.

"In California." I said plainly.

"Oh, I saw that boy you walked in with, the brunette. Cutey." She said and smirked as I glowered at her.

"He's my boyfriend." I replied in a clipped tone.

"Oh? And what about the blondie?" She asked.

"Best friend." I replied hoping she'd stop asking questions.

"Well either way you might want to tell Wyatt that brownie is taken." She said and my eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said but her eyes twinkled mischievously. Faeries, go figure.

"Whatever." I said and we walked in silence up to the third floor of the science and math building. It was like a skyscraper. I was practically panting when we reached the Chemistry building. When I entered I understood exactly what the faerie girl was saying. Daniel sat awkwardly while Wyatt was talking adamantly. When Daniel saw me his eyes lit up and hurriedly stood up and dashed to me in vampire speed that he "accidentally" knocked over Wyatt.

"Hey babe!" Daniel said looking relieved as he hugged me closely and kissed my nose.

"Hi?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Let's go sit in the back!" Daniel said and I nearly burst. As we walked to the back Wyatt glared daggers at me and the faerie girl winked at me as if to say I did well.

"Oh thank god." Daniel said collapsing onto the stood and laid his head on the cool black table.

"What? Wyatt over there giving you trouble?" I cooed and Daniel glared up at me as I smiled innocently. I sat down on the stool next to him so we now shared the table. I set my messenger back on the floor and ran my hair through Daniel's soft locks.

"Mm." Was his response and I smiled.

"How was your first class?" I asked.

"Mmm, good." He said and then he was sitting up and he was turned towards me.

"I never gave you your good morning kiss." He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Since when do we do that?" I asked.

"Since I started attracting my own gender and since half the guys in this class are checking you out." He said and I gave an over the shoulder glance and noticed he was partially right. There were a couple of wolves and a few vampire guys who were staring at me. Why I had no idea. I wasn't wearing anything special, just a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black off the shoulder top and brown healed sandals.

"Well then." I muttered and started to wonder why Daniel hadn't attracted much more attention then he does at Arbor. He was wearing his classic black sneakers with a pair of nice fitting black jeans and a white t-shirt and his leather jacket was slung over his shoulders lazily.

"What?" Daniel asked and I rolled my eyes and leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. I felt a few eyes on us but just as I was about to pull away when Daniel's feet yanked my stool and I was suddenly falling into his arms and he gathered me into his lap. What a smart ass.

"Excuse me, but some of us are trying not to be sick!" The fae girl from before yanked me off Daniel and pushed me back onto my stood. Damn she was strong! She glared and Daniel and then looked down at me.

"Gurl, that boy is trouble. We're going out later, got it?" She said and I smiled, I liked her attitude when she wasn't being perky and chirpy.

"Oh by the way I'm Charley." She said and I nodded.

"Got it." I said and she skipped back to her seat by Wyatt who was now glaring at both me and Daniel. I turned back to Daniel and scowled at him.

"What the hell?" I grumbled and his hand slid over to my thigh and rubbed over it and went up to my knee and squeezed.

"You know you love me baby." He whispered in my ear huskily and I looked over at his eyes and noticed how dark they were. He needed to feed soon.

"Hon, when was the last time you fed?" I questioned.

"Umm…" He faked contemplation and tapped his index finger against his chin.

"Danny." I said in a warning voice.

"I don't remember." He admitted and I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

"Feeding class." I said and he nodded.

"Hello class…." The teacher said and the day went on.

Daniel didn't have to drink my blood after all in Feeding Class, they had plenty of blood packets. He spend his time just sucking on the bag and holding me in his arm while I drank a little from my packet. We were ahead in feeding, well I didn't need the class but Daniel was ahead. Nate was already making a few friends with some young Betas from packs across New York.

I was so tired after the long day that I took a nice long shower but when I came out in a pair of sweats Charley was already in my room looking through my clothes.

"How did you get in here?" I questioned.

"Picked the lock." She said in a bored voice, without turning around.

"And why did you do that?" I asked and she turned to look at me.

"You're not going shopping in that are you?" She asked horrified and I sighed.

"I completely forgot." I admitted and she groaned and threw some clothes at me.

"Go and get ready, you have no clothes here and I'm having a very hard time trying to keep myself from shredding the ones you are wearing." She said with closed eyes and a controlled voice. I was mildly worried and quickly changed into the clothes she had given me. They were a pair of very short shorts and a tank top.

When iw as changed she dragged me to the center of the buildings and there was Nate and a were girl who was very tall and nicely built but didn't look manly. She had thick black hair and she looked like her parents were from India. Her skin was coffee colored and her body looked curvaceous in her sun dress.

"Charley, can we go already?" She asked and when she noticed me she smiled.

"You must be Lisa, Nate told me a lot about you."

"That's me and you are?"

"Oh, sorry I'm Maya."

"And I'm Daniel." Daniel said and I looked over to see him making his way toward us but not alone, with Wyatt dragging him.

"Well let's go!" Wyatt exclaimed and tugged on Daniel's arm. I didn't bother saying a word as Daniel's eyes pleaded for me to help him. I was starting to become a little impatient with Wyatt. I loved gay people, there were plenty in Cali but this guy had a firm hold on MY man.

"Hey hon." I said and walked over to them and grabbed his arm from Wyatt roughly and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Hey babe." Daniel said breathless.

"Alright, let's go!" Charley cried and I looked at her curious.

"And where are we going?" Nate asked and Maya smiled evilly at him.

"Oh just Manhattan Mall." She said and winked at him. Nate looked at me and I looked Daniel we all seemed to have a look of worry but resignation.

"Let's go." I said and decided if we were in New York might as well see Manhattan even if it was with two crazy faeries and a sweet but evil looking were wolf, a vampire boyfriend and a were wolf best friend.

"Yay!" Charley chirped and I visibly gulped as Wyatt glared at me and Daniel and Maya smirked at us. Oh this was going to be a LONG night.


	22. Chapter 21

**I am SOOO Sorry guys! I really am, i have been so at a loss with this story that i need help so if any of you out there have any ideas please let me know! Just know that updates will be slow and i will try my best but this story is still going! Please show me some support by reviewing! Please!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter21:**

"Lisa! You so need this dress with those shoes!" Charley shrieked and Maya laughed as she put a pair of strappy heels on top of my already piled up arms. I looked over at Nate and Daniel who were trying very hard not to laugh. I glared at them as the girls continued to pile things on my arms. When we finally made it to the dressing rooms Maya paired up my outfits.

"Alright, so these shoes with that dress, and these shorts with that top!" She said and pushed me into the cubicle. I sighed and stared at all the clothes they had forced me to try on. I decided on three outfits I really liked and tried on the first one. It was a pair of short shorts with a halter like floral top with a pair of brown flats. When I stepped out of the changing room Charley nodded in approval.

"We should definitely curl your hair sometime, maybe we can hang out before Jaxon's party next Saturday!" She said and I raised my eyebrows. Nate and Daniel were no where in site and Maya was looking at the jewelry and Wyatt seemed to have disappeared.

"There are parties here?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's New York hon, of course there are parties!" She said and pushed me back into the room. I then tried on a red tank top over a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of stiletto, black, leather boots. When I came out, Charley once again nodded her approval. I sighed and went back in to try on the final outfit, which scared the crap out of me. I pulled on the silky blue dress, which went to my mid-thigh, it hugged my curves and had spaghetti straps. I then pulled on the pair of silvery strappy heels that were about seven inches that Maya had handed to me. When I came out of the dressing room Nate and Daniel had made an appearance with Wyatt and Maya was talking with Nate. Charley was trying to pry Wyatt of Daniel who looked ready to kill the guy.

"Ahem." I said and all eyes went to me. Charley smiled widely along with Maya. Wyatt scowled at me while Nate seemed a little shocked; sure he had seen me in hot clothes, for gigs I'd dress up, but his reaction was different. Daniel's reaction was probably the best since he was staring at me open mouth and with wide, dark eyes. I bit my lip as he shoved Wyatt away and walked towards me. When he was right in front of me his hands trailed down my arms to my waist. His eyes met mine and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"It doesn't matter how many blood packets I drank this afternoon, you make me hungry." He whispered and bit my ear just enough to draw a little bit of blood and he sucked on my earlobe. I tried no to gasp, but it came out strangled anyways.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here." I said placing my hands on his shoulder to push him away.

"Aw, please." He whispered in my ear.

"Danny." I said in a warning tone. He sighed and licked my ear once more and then pulled back.

"Well considering that you have a ton of clothes to buy, I want to know who's paying for all of this." He said looking at Charley who smirked evilly.

"Oh you know, just a little old friend of mine." She said and pulled out a silvery credit card.

"And whose card is that?" Nate asked suspiciously.

"My dad's." She said simply and then grabbed my arm and dragged me on I looked back at the guys and gave them a pleading look. They grinned at me and I glared back.

"Doll her up for me girls!" Danny called and Maya and Charley laughed.

The girls dragged me around, from store to store. One place did my make up, another for jewelry, and one for dresses. When I was finally done I stared at myself in the mirror of the dress shop's, dressing room. I wore a strapless black dress that ruffled down to my mid-thigh. It had a belt around the waist with a silver buckle and had a sweetheart neckline. There was a pattern on the fabric that made it look a little like dragon scales. I was wearing large silver earrings that hooped around to have black and white pearls strung on it. Around my neck was the pendant that Danny had given me. I wore silver stiletto sandal heels. My lips were blood red and I wore dark blue eyeliner. My face looked clear, with a little bit of powder and blush.

"Come on out already!" Maya called and I sighed. I walked out and they stood assessing me.

"You look hot." Charley confirmed and I smiled.

"Lisa?" A voice asked and suddenly I froze. My whole body locked and I wanted ot crumble into the earth. I turned around slowly and was met with sparkling blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair.

"Risa? Damn you look…." I saw out of the corner of my eyes Danny coming over to me, his eyes wide, his mouth agape but my eeys returned to the boy in front of me.

"Austin." I whispered and He smirked down at me. He flicked his eyes to Danny and his eyes filled with a deadly glint.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Austin laughed and my eyes widened.

"Why the hell are you here Austin?" Nate growled and Danny was beside me an instant.

"Why's your ex-boyfriend here?" Danny demanded but I didn't say a word.

"Lisa, We need to talk." Austin said and beckoned me to go to him and I shook my head as I stepped back into Daniel.

"She's not going anywhere with you, human." Daniel growled protectively as he snaked his arms around my waist.

"I'm not talking to you Daniel." Austin spat his name like venom and everyone froze.

"How do you know his name?" I whispered and Austin chuckled.

"The same way I know you're a vampire Lisa. You think after dating you for over a year I wouldn't figure it out? I mean for god's sake your eyes would change color every time you were turned on, or angry." He said and I bit my lip.

"What's going on Austin?" I asked quietly and he smirked.

"I thought you were smarter then that Lisa. Come one, who or what should I say, do you think I am? Remember every moment you became suspicious." He said as he stalked forward and Daniel growled low in his throat.

"What is he talking about Risa?" He asked and my eyes widened in realization.

There were many times I had doubted what was between Austin and me. The instant I met him I was under a spell and that wasn't normal for supernatural creatures to be so drawn to humans. But to other supernatural…it was very likely.

His eyes were a bright blue…too blue. His muscular physique was slightly golden, and it flickered lightly as I kept watching it. No, it was gold. His blonde hair was brighter then I remembered.

The first time I suspected it was the night I had come to his house to watch a movie among other things. I was waiting in his room when he tumbled in through the window with his shirt in tatters.

"Lisa?" Nate asked quietly and I watched Austin quietly.

"Do you remember the first thing out of my mouth when we met? Or rather where we met?" Austin asked and I remained silent.

"No." I whispered shocked out of my mind.

"Oh yes Lisa. Remember that night? I was without a glamour." He said, his eyes glowing brighter and I felt tears slip down my eyes.

"Tell them." He commanded and I felt powerless. I felt my senses be taken over and if let my body obeying his command while my brain screamed for me to shut up.

"You were without your glamour then. You were so beautiful and I knew exactly what you were. Auberon, King of Faeries." I whispered and hung my head in defeat.

"What?!" Nate shouted and all of my new friends jumped.

"Ah yes. You ran for the hills. Didn't your teachers ever tell you not to wander in the woods?" Auberon chuckled and with every word his form started to change.

"I think this should be discussed else where." Maya whispered and I nodded.

"That won't be necessary." Auberon spoke and waved his hand. Every human being around us froze and I widened my eyes.

"Will you continue my dear." He purred and I felt my heart skip, even after dating him for over a year and him breaking my heart I still longed for him, how wrong was that? Especially with my feminam and love of my life holding me!

"Speak!" Auberon commanded and I let out a cry of agony as his power swept around me. His aura was golden and he turned into his true faerie form. Bright blue eyes, golden skin, bright blonde hair in curly ringlets, and bright, massive golden wings.

"The first time we met I was still drawn to you even more, but then you were disguised as a human. I…was in love with you at first sight…because you are a faeries king. The first time we met….you asked me to kiss you…and I did." I chocked out and everyone gasped as Auberon stood looking triumphant.

A kiss with a faerie practically seals your fate as to be theirs. Their wish is your command and only to the one you kissed. And I kissed the faerie king. I should've known he was a faerie thought, his mere taste was sweeter then any other's. He had honey suckle lips and it had sucked me in to him. w

"Please tell me it's not true Risa. Please." Daniel begged me and I let out a soft sob.

"Yes, it is true. Now Wyatt, I see has failed his mission." Auberon said and glanced at Wyatt who was cowering behind Charley.

"I sent him to pull you apart, but now I see I must do it myself. As you know Lisa, one of my kind has been murdered and it is on your name." He said simply and I nodded as tears filled my eyes.

"What do you wish?" I whispered.

"You my dear. You, all of you." He said, his luscious lips spoke and my eyes widened. He was asking me to be his personal slave.

"N-no!" I cried out and he laughed.

"You are not in a position to argue my dear. All I can tell you si either you do as I say or you will become a servant in my house regardless." He snapped and I cowered as Daniel held me tightly to him.

"She is my feminam! You cannot break that bond!" Daniel roared.

"Her bond with me was formed the moment her sweet lips fell upon mine!" Auberon bellowed and I took a breath.

"You ahev me." I whispered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted and I sighed and looked at Daniel, turning in his arms.

"He'll kill everyone in his path Danny. I have to do this. We will be together I promise." I whispered and his eyes filled with something I thought I'd never see. Tears.

"No! You can't leave me again! You can't!" He cried and I started sobbing with him uncontrollably.

"Enough of this!" Auberon said. "You will bring him. But only for my amusement. I want to see his face of you obeying EVERY one of my wishes and commands. As well as the little pup." He continued and I looked up at him. Nate growled and Daniel stood shocked.

"What?!" They demanded and Auberon shot them sharp looks.

"You will come. Or she pays the price." He growled and both of them froze.

"Fine." Daniel said and I turned to him shocked.

"What?!" I cried and he looked at me like I was dumb.

"I will not let him hurt you because I didn't come with you. I will come. And I will get us out of this." He said the last sentence while looking at Auberon.

"Just one thing doesn't add up. Why did you dump Lisa in the first place if you wanted her back now?" Charley spoke up for the first time and Auberon gave her a nervous look. He bit his lip and I saw the glimpse of the boy I had once thought to love. The human boy who was worried about his life, his grades, his sports, his future. The boy who I thought had loved me.

"I was...paid off." Auberon replied quietly.

"What? You were paid off and you accepted?!" I demanded and he nodded.

"You were paid off by Rachel. That's where all my winnings went…" Nate whispered and I stared at him.

"She paid you off?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Yes. It was a large sum." He replied and looked slightly ashamed.

"All those months of pain and sadness because of money." I whispered and he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't want to take it! I love you! I didn't want to do that!" He spilled and we all stared. The last woman the Faerie King had loved became his worst enemy and ended up dying.

"What?!" I asked astounded with everyone else.

"I love you. And you will be my faerie/vampire bride." He whispered and I stared shocked, my feet glued to the ground.

"No!" I cried but suddenly Nate, Daniel, and I were in a cyclone of golden and I was yanked to a hard chest.

"You are mine Lisa Johnson. Mine and only mine!" Auberon growled and I cried out as I felt my body fall into his embrace and comply to his wishes. My body was his, but my mind was mine. If only I could remember that as I black out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey people! Thank you all so much for the reviews! Like i said the updates are slow but i managed to write another chapter! So here you go! So please review again it really helps support me. I actually have a bet going on with one of my friends to see if i can get up to 1000 reviews with all my stories and so far i need 194 more! So if you guys could help it would be greatly appreciated! Anyways Thanks and ENJOY!~ ZisisGirl23**

**Chapter22:**

"So beautiful." I heard his familiar voice as I came back from unconsciousness. My eye lids fluttered as my eyes met liquid golden ones. Auberon.

"No." I whispered as I sat up and tried to get away from him but I suddenly felt dizzy and started to fall when he caught me in his arms.

"Yes, Lisa. It wasn't all a dream." He whispered and I felt my eyes fill with tears. I realized I was still in the same beautiful clothes my friends and I had bought earlier and suddenly I hated them. Hated them because he had recognized me in them.

"Auberon." I whispered pleadingly and his eyes softened at seeing me.

"I am Austin to you love. I always was." He whispered and pressed his warm lips to my forehead and I shivered at the familiarity and I involuntarily moved closer to him.

"Where are my friends?" I asked suddenly as I felt guilty for liking to be in his presence. He wasn't my feminam, Daniel was!

"Don't worry about them, I had my servants place them in a room." He said and his hands started stroking my hair and I felt calmness flow through me. I remembered every feeling that I had felt when I was with Austin, every feeling that had ignited a fire so bright in me. He made me feel so alive, almost human.

"I missed this. God I missed this." I heard him say and I felt his breath stir the hair on my neck.

"Why did you let me go?" I asked softly as he gathered me into his lap. I didn't embrace him but I didn't pull away either. I needed answers, but I knew that even if I tried to pull away he would order me to stay. He owned me, like a human owned a dog.

"Because love, I had to. The money she gave me…repaired my home. It repaired the home for the faeries. I needed that money for so long." He whispered.

'Then why did you even kiss me, date me, and cause me to fall in love with you when you were going to let me go anyways?" I asked angrily. I pulled back from him to see his face and his grip tightened on me but I didn't care. I had to know why he had to cause me so much pain!

"Because I loved you! I still love you!" He roared and his golden eyes stirred with fire.

"Sure you did, that's why you chose money over me!" I snapped.

"You will not use that tone with me! I have had enough of you for today." He hissed as he pushed me off him roughly and stood up. "There's food on the table, and one of my servants has drawn a bath for you. I expect you to be more…compliant to my visits after today. Understand?"

"Fine." I lied. There was no way in hell I was doing anything he said!

"Liar!" He hissed and my eyes widened as he caught a fistful of my hair and raised my face to his and I cried out. My hands flew to his that was gripping my hair tightly. I tried to pull away from him but he didn't budge.

"Never ever lie to me love. We will go over the rules tomorrow. For now, stay in this room and don't you dare even thinking about seeing your little friends. They would be useless to you if you did anything." He snapped in my face and then his grip loosened and I let out a gasp as his hand cradled the back of my head and brought his lush lips to mine.

The kiss was a promise kiss. It was soft and slow but not at all loving and caring. There was sweetness though, due to his lips. The same lips I could never have gotten enough of when we were dating, but now they repulsed me to not taste the sweetness so much. But part of me still wanted him. Still craved him. Still belonged to him.

He pulled back and then pecked my nose.

"Mine." He whispered and then he let me go and I felt to the bed as he vanished from the room quickly. I sat there for a few minutes, not doing anything just thinking of the events that had recently occurred. I belonged to the Faerie King.

I stood up finally and made my way over to the food. It was a dish of chicken in gravy and rice. There was water with a slight tint to it that made me back away from the 'food'. It was enchanted, and that didn't surprise me. He wanted me to eat it so I would fully belong to the faeries but I couldn't do that. Not now, not ever.

I looked around the room for the first time, and tried to find any escape routes. The room was golden with hints of red. The bed faced the door and was on the far right side. Beside it was a row of windows with red curtains that were drawn. On the far left side of the room was a door that lead to the bathroom. By that door was the wooden table that was ornately carved and carried the tray of food.

I stepped inside the bathroom and smelled the perfume and sweetness of that bath. Lilacs and jasmine was probably poured into it. The tub was large and could fit at least five people. The steam enveloped me and enticed me to come into it but I jerked back. My first priority should be to find Daniel and Nate. God only know where Austin put them.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the bed. I passed a the far wall which had a silver handle sticking out of it. Curiously I pulled it and it slid to the left side as it revealed a closet inside the wall. The closet contained everything from dresses to jeans and shirts. Inside were also the shopping bags that I had bought earlier that night. I bit my lip to keep the tears form pouring out. How had such a fun night turned into a nightmare?

At some point I had stopped wallowing in self pity and decided to find an exit. My first choice was the windows next to the bed. But they didn't open and I ended up throwing a lamp at it. The lamp shattered and I curse as a piece of glass nicked my eyebrow. The window was likely bullet proof or held some sort of faerie magic.

In school we hadn't really studied much about faeries because we as vampires despised them. No one ever thought something like this would happen, that a vampire would become the Faerie king's personal servant. I looked all over the room for a way to escape, even the bathroom that didn't even have a window.

I thought it was all hopeless until I checked the closet just incase. The closet was deep so it was likely to have a secret door or something in it. I leaned around and felt the back wall of it and until my hand met an opening and a cord. I leaned past the clothes and found a square opening and a cord that I tugged on. Soon enough a dumbwaiter appeared. Finally some progress.

I slipped inside the dumbwaiter, after I closed the closet door. The Dumbwaiter was uncomfortable for sure. My dress was bunched at my thighs and my heels were making the whole ordeal even more uncomfortable. I kicked them off and threw them into the closet. I took a deep breath and then realized I had no one to raise or lower me. This was another dead end. Suddenly I heard the creak of the door open from the hall. My eyes widened as I stayed put.

I heard the person rummaging around the room and a bit my lip. I started to get out of the dumbwaiter as the closet door was opened harshly. My leg was stuck out in the clothes and I knew the person at the door knew I was there.

"What the hell Lisa?! Are you trying to get yourself killed. Get out of there so we can figure out how you're going to escape!" I heard the one voice I'd never thought would hear again trying to help me.

"Wyatt?!" I asked shocked as I suddenly tried to scramble out of the stupidly small dumbwaiter. I managed after about three tries. I burst out of the clothes and landed in Wyatt's arms, who was smirking down at me. His hair was spiked in it's normal way and was still green. His bright eyes met mine and I tried to pull out but he held me close to him.

"Hey don't pull out yet, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to do this?" He asked and my eyes widened.

"What?!" I cried and he chuckled.

"Ah right, you think I'm gay. Sorry to tell you this sweetheart but I'm not. It's called acting. But I was jealous." His eyes told me he was telling the truth and I bit my lip.

"Jealous of me?" I asked cautiously.

"No no, jealous of that freak of a boyfriend of yours. I mean, you could do better." He said and I just started at him shocked.

What?!" I asked.

"You head me." He said and I yanked myself away from him. I felt the clothes hit my back as I tried to scramble away from the crazy

"Stop being so dramatic Lisa! Now get out of there. We need to figure out what we're going to do." Wyatt said exasperated and I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"I'm just processing all of this." I said as I opened my eyes and Wyatt nodded.

"I brought you a tray of food. Don't worry it's not enchanted." He said and pointed to the table, next to the faerie tray was another one identical. Except I could see it wasn't shimmering.

"Could you throw the other one out?" I asked.

"Yeah, when I leave. It'll be good if Auberon thinks you're eating the food." He said simply as I moved towards the plain food to eat. I was pretty hungry right then. As I took a gulp of water I was very aware of Wyatt's eyes on me.

"I checked on the guys. They're staying in a room on the far side of the castle from here. They're restless and wanted to make sure you're okay, if Auberon has done anything to you." He whispered the last part and I started to cut the chicken. I didn't meet his eyes as I took a bite and swallowed slowly.

"He hasn't done anything. Yet. He wants me to cooperate tomorrow, and he will set down the rules. But it's not likely I'll follow them." I said and turned my back to him as I ate.

"Do you have any idea what you want to do?" He asked.

"For now the only thing I can do is make his life a living hell so he'll leave me alone. Or if I'm lucky he'll let us go." I replied.

"You know he won't do that. If you misbehave he'll either hurt you or worse, he'll hurt Nate and Daniel. He'll try and figure out every way to manipulate you, until you submit to him." Wyatt growled as he stormed over to the other side of the table so I would look at him. I sighed softly.

"What do you suggest I do? There's no way out of here besides the dumbwaiter and I can't do much more then taunt the hell out of Austin." I snapped back.

"Oh it's Austin now?"

"It's always been Austin, he ordered me to call him that anyways!"

"Whatever. For right now play your part. Act out as little as possible, but don't stop it completely, or else he'll become suspicious."

"And what will you and the guys be doing in the mean time?"

"I will be asking some of my friends for help to get word to your families. We're in the Redwoods so they aren't far. As for the boy, they will be devising the escape plan."

"And so I'm the only one not doing anything, just sit and pose as a china doll for the Faerie king to play with?!" I shouted and Wyatt laughed humorlessly.

"Don't you get it?! You have the most important job of us all. You have to keep Auberon busy! You have to make sure he doesn't catch us and most of all you have to make sure you do his every word so that he will tire of you quicker. He has never had a Vampire toy before, only humans and other faeries. But this will be sure to tickle his fancy." He snapped and I realized he was right. I had the worse job of all since I had to face the King himself every day until we could escape.

"Oh god." I whispered and suddenly I longed to be in Daniel's arms, for him to tell me that everything was going to be okay. But for now, none of that would be happening.

"Wait, what were you doing in the closet?" He asked suddenly confused and suspicious.

"I found a dumbwaiter." I replied simply.

"Really?!" He asked shocked.

"Yep." And right then we heard a hum coming from the closet. My eyes widened while Wyatt's narrowed. We both made our way to the closet and I grabbed a metal hanger, ready to attack while Wyatt raised his fists. I pushed back the clothes and saw the dumbwaiter's cord was moving. Suddenly it appeared and just when we were both about to strike a figure tumbled out.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" the figure in scuffed up clothes shouted as he raise his hands in defense.

"Nate?!" We both shouted, shocked.


End file.
